Never What I Want
by writingdowndreams
Summary: Two years have passed since the battle at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy is on better terms with Harry Potter, but still can't stand Ron Weasley.   Draco has fallen for somebody he never thought he would, only one problem; she's engaged. And hates him.
1. Chapter 1 Draco

Chapter 1

Draco

The war ended two years before. I was nineteen, having the time of my life. I was celebrating myself, still. I was celebrating the fact that I'd found where I belonged in the world; not in some school, not tied down in a marriage at such a young age, but free. Free to roam, free to spend the money my parents had made for me. I didn't like having responsibilities. In a way, I didn't change much. I still focused around myself. The war didn't really make any difference in me. Only one thing had changed. One thing that I tried hard to ignore, so I could celebrate my life. I knew the one thing I wanted I could never have, anyway.

Granger. Or as I more often referred to her has in my dreams, Hermoine. Known to me in the past as Mudblood. A filthy little mudblood. I couldn't stand myself knowing that I'd called her that. She was beautiful to me, and always had been. I'd just been to thick-skulled to take notice.

I had new eyes for her when I saw her in the end, standing by her friends until the end. I never liked the Weasel, but Harry I had learned to tolerate. From a distance, at least. If I got near either of them, I'm sure I would've hexed them.

"Cheers!" Blaise said from beside me at the table, holding his glass rather shakily in his hand. His drink splashed me. I wasn't sure what he was drinking anymore, he'd had so many. Our table was practically covered in empty glasses, mostly from him.

"Exactly what am I cheering for?" I asked, my words slurring together. I'd had more to drink than I thought.

"Ourselves!" Blaise replied, almost inaudible.

Pansy Parkinson jumped up from next to him. As she jumped up, I was sure her chest was going to fall out of her skimpy top. I nearly choked on my drink as I dumped it into my mouth, stifling a drunken laugh. I couldn't believe I'd ever fancied that girl.

I managed to swallow, and then excused myself to the bathroom, placing my glass down heavily on the table.

I swayed a little as I walked, but I managed to control myself pretty well. I hiccupped, and then reached for the door.

I crossed the room in a few wobbly steps, and managed to turn the sink on. I cupped my hands, and let water fill them up. I brought my hands to my face, and let it rest in cool water. Then I sighed, and dropped the water back into the sink, watching it get sucked down the drain.

I crossed the room again, and walked back outside, swaying back to my table. Pansy and Blaise were now tangled in each other's arms, tongues in each other's mouths. I groaned irritably. It always ended this way with Blaise, no matter who it was with. Astoria Greengrass, and even Ginny Weasley one year before. I'd be invited to accompany him, and he'd end up making out with his date, or sometimes, mine.

I picked up another drink that had appeared on the table, and gulped it down. Then, I started towards the door, swaying as I moved. Before I reached the door, a gust of cold wind shot in, as four people rushed inside.

First, I noticed Potter. I nodded to him, but he didn't recognize me. Behind him, and linked to his hand, was Ginny Weasley. Behind her, followed her brother Ron, and inevitably, behind him, came Hermoine. Beautiful Hermoine. Her cheeks were lightly freckled and flushed from the cold, a scarf tightly wrapped around her neck and covering the tip of her chin. She was bundled up in a bulky coat that hid her figure. Her hat barely concealed her bushy hair, it sticking out on the bottom. My eyes traced all the way down to her hand, which was connected to the Weasel in front of her. Instantly, my heart lurched, and I rushed out the door before she was completely through. My thigh brushed up against hers, and electricity shot up my leg.

Quickly, I hurried past her, feeling her eyes burning into the back of my head angrily. Clearly, she recognized me. I knew it was from my hair. I heard her mutter something, and then Harry appeared in the door.

"Draco!" he called.

Hermoine tugged on his sleeve. "First name basis?" she asked in disbelief. Ron just groaned, and dragged her inside after him.

I turned around, regretting the spinning motion. My head whirled.

"Why don't you come in with us?" he called over the sound of the snow.

"I just left! Drank… already!" I managed to yell, slurring some of my words.

He chuckled, and then turned to Ginny. "I'll be there in a minute." He said. Then he walked out into the cold, closing the door behind him. "I can hear that." He said to me.

"I wouldn't want to interrupt your date, either…" I said, making up the stupidest excuse I'd ever heard.

"It's fine. And we don't mind. Come on. Just one drink." He smiled.

"No. One drink too many." I managed to joke.

"One drink, and we'll let you go. Pumpkin Juice." He said, automatically choosing a drink that contained no alcohol.

I sighed. "We're not really friends, Potter." I muttered.

"Well, we could get to be. I want to put the past behind us, Draco. I want everybody else to do that, too. You changed." He said simply.

I groaned. "Fine. One drink. Then I'm leaving. Granger and Weasley didn't seem too thrilled to see me." I grumbled.

He smiled. "Don't mind them. Now, come on!"

An hour later, I was on my fifth glass of firewhiskey, and Potter was singing to some tune I didn't even know, slurring all his words. The only ones seemingly unamused were Granger and Weasley, but even Ginny seemed to be joining in on the fun, occasionally harmonizing with Potter.

"So. You two still together?" I asked, gesturing my drink towards Ginny as soon as Harry quieted down.

"Oh, yes. Engaged, actually." She said excitedly. She held up her ring finger.

"Yes we are!" Harry said, taking a break from his song.

"And you?" I asked, turning to Granger.

She just scoffed in disgust, and then stood up with Weaselbee.

"Come on, Ron. We're leaving." She said angrily. She grabbed Ron's hand, and stood up. She quickly put her gloves on, and jacket and scarf. Then she hurried out of the building with Ron in tow, who hadn't even gotten his jacket on.

"Moine, wait up. I need to get my jacket on." Ron complained, desperately trying to free his arm from Hermoine's grasp.

"Fine. Hurry up." she muttered, releasing his arm briefly before snatching it up again. "Goodbye, Ginny." she called as she pushed open the door, and let it slam behind her.

She hadn't put her gloves on quick enough before I noticed the sparkling engagement ring on her finger.

I felt like my whole world was collapsing, and felt surprisingly in tune with my emotions, despite my many drinks. I loved her. She would never love me. She had just expressed her hate for me, and I'd only said three words. And. You. Granger. She was stuck in the past, stuck with the fact that I had tortured her in our younger years. I could never tell her what felt. She'd laugh in my face. I knew I couldn't live without her, but in the same instant, I knew I could never live with her, either. I would have to stick to my dreams.

The one touch I remembered was when she punched me in third year. I remembered it so well. Partly because it hurt so much, but now I rememberd it as the one time she would touch me without the tip of her wand.

I suddenly didn't have the energy to drink anymore. So I stood up, nodded to Harry, and walked towards the door.

"Aw, come on! The party's just starting!" Potter called after me.

"Harry, I think we need to get you in bed." Ginny said, taking his drink out of his hand.

I smiled weakly at them, before opening the door. I quickly disapperated into the night, reappearing moments later in my secluded home.

I sat down on my white couch, and put my head in my hands. I knew I shouldn't care, and that it wasn't exactly 'manly' or anything, but I couldn't help but let a tear or two fall. She hated me. Truly hated me.

And I loved her.


	2. Chapter 2 Hermoine

**Author's Note:** I will probably not normall be updating this much, but this is what I wrote so far. I know the chapters are short, sorry about that! They may be short, but that's because I'm kind of telling two stories and need to stop there. I have this whole thing planned out, and can't wait to get it all up! This should have been at the beginning of the first chapter, but I forgot to put it there. This story will be told from two points of view- Draco's, and Hermoine's. I may occasionally throw someone else in there, but will make sure it's labeled as that. I hope you enjoy!

P.S. Please review. It would mean the world!

Chapter 2

Hermoine

I sat on my bed angrily, my arms folded across my chest and my jacket still on. I couldn't remove my gloves, either. Not wit my hands shaking with anger.

"Moine, aren't you hot?" Ron asked, appearing in the doorframe. I shrugged. He sighed, and came and sat down next to me. I didn't respond.

"What do you want, Ron?" I finally managed, barely concealing the boiling heat behind my voice.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. Look, I know you were upset about Draco being there-" Ron started.

"Don't. Call him that." I said through gritted teeth.

"Fine, Malfoy. I know you were upset about Malfoy being there, but Harry trusted him enough! Harry's willing to forgive him, and the dang git almost got him killed a dozen times." Ron continued.

"I'd hardly think you'd be the one trying to calm me down. Aren't you angry?" I asked, turning to look at Ron. His face looked uncharacteristically calm.

"Well, I was. But then I realized I get to spend the evening with you instead." He said, smiling.

"That's really sweet, but I'm not in the mood. Sorry." I shrugged, taking off my jacket. It was hot.

"How about we watch one of those muggle films or something." Ron said, trying to distract me. I sighed.

"Okay. I guess. I haven't seen any since I was little. But, we do need a television to watch them." I responded, gladly taking up his offer. I needed a distraction.

"Well… we could go to one of those places…" Ron choked out. He would never willingly go to a muggle place.

"You mean a theatre?" I laughed, smiling over at him.

"Yes." He said.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" I asked, locking eyes with him.

"I care about you." He simply replied. I couldn't help but lean over and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks." I said. I looked up at his eyes, which were on my face. I quickly craned my neck to peck him on the lips, and then stood up. "Well, off we go!"

"Where to?" he asked, looking like I'd just woken him up from a daydream.

"The theatre, of course!" I exclaimed, grabbing my jacket again and excitedly bouncing out of the room.

Two hours later, after I had thoroughly been brought to tears by a good muggle movie, we were walking home for the first time ever. We shared an apartment in London. I had recently moved in, of course after Ron proposed. I found it improper to even think about living with him when we weren't engaged. I was surprised he even proposed at all, as he was so nervous around me sometimes.

_I sat at the local muggle library, a place a now visited quite often. I could never find enough books to read, and all the romance and non-magic things was a nice break from reality. _

_I was in the middle of Pride and Prejudice, when I looked up to see Ron smiling wickedly. I closed my book, stunned. I would never have thought to see him there._

_"Ron? What are you doing here?" I asked, closing the book and placing it on the table._

_"What, don't tell me I can't come and see my lovely girlfriend?" he said, taking the chair across from me._

_"No, but you hate muggle places." I said, my voice dropping to a whisper. "Did something happen? Is Ginny okay?" _

_Ron laughed. "Yes, Ginny's fine. Harry too, before you ask. I was in the neighborhood, so I decided to see if you were here!"_

_"Oh, in the neighborhood, I see. In the middle of a muggle neighborhood?" I asked, calling his bluff._

_He blushed. "Well, yeah…" he said, losing his confidence from moments ago. _

_"Well, did you need something?" I asked, tapping my fingers impatiently on the table. I wanted to get back to my book._

_"I just wanted to know if you maybe wanted to go with me to see Harry and Ginny. I was going to the Burrow tonight, for dinner with the family, and found out they would be there. I thought you'd maybe want to go…" he said, his face growing red in embarrassment as he rambled on._

_"Sure. Just let me check this book out." I said, standing up. I grabbed the book off the table, and made my way to the checkout line._

_About an hour later, we were arriving at the burrow, with the lights inside blaring bright. _

_Ron opened the door, and was greeted by an uproar of cheering. Ginny rushed towards me as soon as I stepped inside._

_"Hermoine!" she said, grabbing me for a hug._

_"Ginny!" I returned, stepping back. "How are you?"_

_"I'm great!" she squealed. "Look!" she held up her left hand. Sure enough, on her ring finger, was a dazzling diamond ring._

_"Oh, Ginny! That's wonderful! And your mother was okay with it, being only eighteen?" I asked, both surprised and elated for my friend._

_"Oh, of course! She loves Harry. I mean, she thought we were a little young, but she decided we would eventually end up together anyway!" she responded in excitement. I smiled, and then continued chattering mindlessly about everything that had been going on with me._

_"Promoted? Already?" she asked._

_"Yes! Apparently, the Ministry really likes me." I laughed, sipping a drink that had somehow gotten into my hand._

_"That's wonderful, really." Ginny said, smiling up at me. She was still a few inches shorter than me, as she had always been._

_"Everybody, dinner is served!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed, many plates suddenly appearing on the tables._

_I took a seat beside Ron and Ginny, happily starting to eat the delicious meal Mrs. Weasley had prepared for everyone. _

_"So, Ron. Make your move yet?" George asked from across the table, looking in my direction._

_I nearly choked on my food. "Excuse me?" I asked, looking at Ron for an explanation._

_Ron's face went bright red. "Aye, shut up, George."_

_Ginny giggled next to me, and Ron glared at her angrily. Ginny quickly stifled her laughs._

_"What is going on?" I asked, curious as to how everybody around me knew something about something, while I knew nothing about it._

_Ron shrugged. "Who knows!"_

_"Check his pocket!" George called. _

_"No, no. That's no…" Ron said, covering the pocket nearest me. I glared at him._

_"Ron. Let me see what's in your pocket." I said through bared teeth. I was expecting the worst. 'Make his move.' It could mean anything. Including a topic I was way undereducated in, considering my age._

_"It's nothing, Moine…" he said, grinning nervously._

_"If it's nothing, then let me see it." I hissed. Ron gulped._

_"No, you don't need to…" he said, glaring over at George, but then cowering under my glare._

_"Ronald Weasley! Let me see what is in your pocket this instant." I said angrily, raising my voice a few notches. Shakily, he moved his hand, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small, velvet box. I looked at it, confused._

_"W-what is it?" I asked, not understanding what was going on._

_"It's an engage-" George started. Harry shot a silencing charm at him._

_Ron moved the chair out of his way, and kneeled on one knee in front of me. I gasped, forming the connection._

_"Hermoine Granger." He said shakily. "Will you marry me?"_

_"Oh, Ron! Yes!" I squealed, barely allowing him to finish. I leaped forwards, and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and pressed my lips firmly on his. He pulled away first, blushing a furious red, and slid the ring out of the box and on to my finger._

_Mrs. Weasley jumped up. "Congratulations!" she said, smiling. "Two in one month… I don't know how we're going to afford this all!" she said, bustling out of the room, muttering to herself._

_I looked into Ron's eyes, smiling hugely. He smiled back, and the room erupted in applause._

"Hermoine?" Ron asked, tapping my shoulder.

"Hmm?" I asked, looking over at him in a daze.

"I asked you a question." He said, searching my face.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I wasn't listening. What was it?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Is that supposed to be brown?" he asked, pointing at the pot of pasta I had on the stove. I had taken a liking to muggle cooking.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, turning the stove off instantly. I quickly poured the pot through the colander, and set it on the table. It was useless. The penne was burnt to a crisp.

"Oh, I burnt it." I grumbled, leaning back into the counter irritably.

"That's okay. I'm sure it doesn't taste that bad." Ron said reassuringly. He reached out, and took a noodle in his hand. Then he tossed it into his mouth. His face involuntarily scrunched up in disgust. "It's not… bad." He said, smiling falsely.

"Oh, no. It's horrible. I should've been paying more attention." I said, looking down.

"That's okay. We could go out to eat at one of those fancy places you like, or something." Ron said, reached down into his trousers where his wallet was. I had forced him to carry around one of those instead of a velvet bag.

"I guess. But Ron, you've been recently spending a lot of time in the muggle world. Are you sure something isn't wrong?" I asked, dumping the pasta in the trashcan.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He replied rather unconvincingly. He added a smile, seeing that I was unsatisfied with his answer.

I shrugged. I'd figure him out later. We were going to dinner.


	3. Chapter 3 Draco

**Author's Note:** Hey, I just updated this chapter, adding some, because I thought it was much too short! Enjoy! (look at the bottom for a special announcement!)

Chapter 3

Draco

I awoke the next day, my head throbbing. I groaned, and rolled out of bed, falling onto the floor. My head throbbed even more. I groaned, and slowly sat up, trying to keep my head from spinning.

I reached up, and searched for my wand on the bedside table. I grabbed it, and then slowly stood up.

As I walked downstairs towards my kitchen, I heard a loud noise come from my living room, where my chimney would be.

I stopped walking, and paused, holding my wand up defensively. I slowly and cautiously walked towards the fireplace. As I rounded the corner, I heard coughing. I stopped in my place. I recognized that sound. It was the sound she made when she was sick in the Hospital Wing during a Quidditch match, which I'd gotten injured in. I had a bed across from hers. I remembered the coughing. My heart thudded inside my chest. I was scared. What would she do when she know she was in my house? Would she hex me, or just jump back into the fireplace? She couldn't use the Floo system without Floo powder… which I kept in jar on the other side of the room.

I finally rounded the corner, and sure enough, I saw her.

"Granger?" I asked, trying to sound like I didn't know it would be her.

She looked up. "Malfoy?" she asked in both surprise and disgust.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, letting my wand fall to my side.

"I could ask you the same thing." She said, standing up straight and adjusting her disheveled skirt.

I chuckled. "It's my house." I replied, leaning arrogantly against the wall.

"What? No. It's not. It's Minerva Mcgonagall's house." She replied coolly.

"No. It's Draco Malfoy's house." I reply smugly.

"Oh! I must have said it wrong." She muttered, cursing under her breath.

"Wow. You better watch your mouth, you wouldn't want anybody knowing goody-two-shoes Granger has a mouth like that." I smile wickedly.

"Oh, stuff it you great big git." She said, turning around. She scanned the room.

"Nice apartment, isn't it?" I asked, walking up behind her. She didn't turn to face me.

"Where the hell is your floo powder?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. I wanted to put my hands there.

"Oh, it's around here somewhere. I'm surprised you couldn't figure it out yourself." I said.

"Oh, you twit!" she exclaimed, turning around and slamming her face into my chest. I took a step back, chuckling.

"What's you're problem?" she hollered, grasping her nose.

"I think you're the one who hit her nose on my chest. I didn't do anything, like punch you." I shrugged, loosely referring to her punching me in third year.

It killed me acting like this around her, but I couldn't let her know I cared for her, now could I?

"You're the one who was standing behind me! Oh, this is pointless. We're not six years old. I need to get to Mcgonagall's house." She grumbled.

"Why is that?" I asked, not stepping back. She stepped back.

"I just do." She muttered. "Since it seems you're not going to tell me, Accio Floo Powder." She uttered, flicking her wand. With that, my jar came flying through the air, and landed in her hand. She took a pinch of powder in her hand, and then walked towards the fireplace. She glared at me, and tossed the powder into the fire. It roared a green.

"Until next time." I called obnoxiously.

"Yeah, sure." She replied sarcastically, stepping into the flames and disappearing. I watched as the fire returned to orange, and then collapsed on my couch, my head whirling, both from my hangover and having just seen Hermoine in my living room. I had dreamed of her being there many times, even in my room, on my bed with me. I pushed the thought away, already in need of a cold shower to calm myself down.

I trudged up the stairs, flicking my wand to send the Floo Powder jar back to it's location, and headed into the bathroom to take a cold shower.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the Three Broomsticks, waiting for Blaise to arrive. It seemed like it was going to be a repeat of the night before, only with much less drinking on my part. And no Hermoine.<p>

I looked up just as Blaise sat down, surprisingly alone.

"No date?" I joked, gesturing to a warm cup of Butterbeer.

"Nope. Just me." he said, taking a sip. "I haven't had this since Hogwarts."

"I haven't either. I tend to prefer the more heavy alcohol beverages, but today, I want a break. Especially after last night." I replied, drinking a bit of my own.

"So. Has the great Malfoy found anybody yet?" Blaise suddenly asked.

I laughed. "Blaise, you sound like a schoolgirl. And no, I haven't." I lied.

"Well, I think any girl here would jump at the chance to have a date with you. Or end up in bed with you." Blaise said wickedly.

I choked on my Butterbeer. "I'm fine, thank you. I'm not in need of your dating services. Although, if I am ever in need, I'll consider asking you. You seem to do very well on your own." I laughed.

He shrugged. "You can't keep them bitches off this!" he said, mockingly flexing his arms.

I chuckled. "It'd be nice if you had a bit more respect of them, Blaise." I commented.

"Aye, they're all only good for one thing!" he laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "That's all you use them for, maybe. Call me crazy, but I kind of want a meaningful relationship. Not just a fun night."

"Oh, quite the contrare. It can take place at all times of the day!" he said.

"I don't need a lesson, thank you very much." I muttered darkly, drinking more from my cup.

"It seems you do. Maybe you could sit it on me one day." he joked.

I didn't laugh.

"Hey, what did happen to you? You were gone when I left Pansy down the street in a hotel room. I came back." he said, suddenly curious.

"I didn't really want to watch you making out with her." I muttered.

"Oh, still fancy her?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye.

I nearly choked again. "Not in the slightest bit. You can have all the fun you want with that one. Her screams are deafening." I said, laughing at my own joke. Blaise joined in.

"So I found out. Then she came and found me this morning, yelling at me for leaving her there and stealing her innocence. It didn't help with my headache, I'll tell you that." Blaise replied irritably.

"Her innocence? Please. That was gone by fifth year." I laughed.

"You the culprit?" he asked.

"Guilty as charged!" I said, winking jokingly. "No. I kind of regret it. I was being stupid. Really stupid."

"Oh, it had to happen sometime!" Blaise exclaimed.

I just shrugged.

"So what did you do when you left? Go home?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Potter found me outside, and kind of forced me to have a drink with him."

"And you agreed?" Blaise said, sounding shocked.

"I've told you before. Potter isn't that bad. It's... Weaselbee." I said, swallowing.

"Weasley? Speaking of Weasley, was his sister there?" Blaise asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes."

"How was she?" he asked.

"Engaged." I replied.

He looked down.

"Sorry." I added, trying to sound less obnoxious.

"Yeah... yeah. Whatever... that's in the past." he said.

"Doesn't sound like it. Look, Blaise. Don't let it get you down! You'll find someone." I said encouragingly. "Oh god, I sound like a schoolgirl." I groaned, running my hand through my hair.

"Was Granger there?" Blaise asked out of nowhere. I had a sharp intake of breath. He couldn't know, could he? I never led him to believe that in anyway. I had always kept it a secret, always being rude to her, obnoxious. _Shit, shit, shit._

"Yes." I answered through my teeth.

"How'd she look? I remember she used to look alright. You know, not bad for a mudblood." he added, chuckling.

"Yeah..." I muttered. "Not bad..."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note: <span>**Hey! I came up with another idea for a fan-fic; I know I just started this one, but I don't want to forget this idea! So I'm going to start working on it soon, just one chapter, and post it and see what you think.

I'll give you a hint; It's about two blondes. ;)

Take a guess.


	4. Chapter 4 Hermoine

**Author's Note:** I decided to post this chapter, even though I was planning on saving it for later, to keep you waiting. ;) I just got so into the idea, that I couldn't stop writing! So, here's some more.

This was originally going to be two seperate chapters, but they were both so short, I combined them! I know. I have a thing for short chapters, apparently.

Now, I want to address this one teensy thing that annoyed me; when I didn't write a note up here, my chapter thing below goes all offcenter. So, be expecting babbling up here very often.

Please review! It means the world! 3

Chapter 4

Hermoine

The day after we went out to eat, I awoke to an empty bed. I felt around, but Ron wasn't there. I rolled over, and saw him on a pair of trousers and a shirt. He smiled at me when he saw me.

"Morning." He said cheerfully.

"You're up early." I commented, stretching out. Then I noticed I was missing my shirt. "Ron, where's my shirt?" I asked.

"You slept without it." He replied, turning around and reaching into a top drawer. He tossed a new shirt at me.

"Why?" I asked. "I never do that!"

Ron turned around, but I noticed just before he turned around his face turned bright red.

"Oh… I had too much wine?" I guessed.

Ron chuckled. "You got it. Always a smart one, aren't you?" he asked adoringly.

"Of course!" I said, sitting up as I slid my new shirt on. Then I stood up, and crossed the room. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and he tensed up.

"Ron, you don't have to be uncomfortable around me. We're getting married." I whispered in his ear.

He shrugged off some of the tenseness, as well as my hands. "I'm not." He insisted.

I sighed. I loved him, but he wasn't the most sentimental at times. Okay, ever.

"Ron, I've known you for… eight years? Yes. Eight. You can't possibly still be uncomfortable around me." I said, pouting and putting my hands on my hips defiantly.

"I'm… look, Hermoine. Usually it'd be the other way around in a relationship. The girl would be the uncomfortable one. Well, as you've seen, that's not the case, and if you don't like it, then… well, I don't know what." He said, ruining his somewhat diplomatic rant with his last sentence.

"No, Ron. I love you. You know that. I want you to be comfortable with me." I said, walking up closer to him and wrapping my arms around his waist. I rested my head on his shoulder. "And, as your future wife, I want to be able to wrap my arms around you like this, and just stand here."

I felt him laugh a little. "Well, I'm fine with that." He said.

I sighed, and swayed back and forth on my legs. I closed my eyes, and suddenly felt very tired.

Ron sighed, and turned around. He lifted me up, and carried me over to the bed, carefully laying me down on my back. Then he sat next to me, and kissed my forehead.

"Sleep. I know you're tired." He said.

"Where are you going?" I asked, yawning lazily.

"I'm going to see Harry. He needs me to bring him some of that hangover stuff you make." He replied. I started to get up to get it myself and bring it to him, but Ron knew what I was doing and instantly stopped me. "No. Let me get it. You're staying here and sleeping."

"Ron." I started to argue.

"No. Stay here." He ordered. "No arguing. I'll be back soon."

I groaned. "Fine."

He smiled. "You had no choice, Moine." Then he put one hand on either side of me, and let his lips touch mine gently. I lifted my arms up, and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer. Instantly, I felt him lift his hands, and place them on my hands that were knotted together behind his head. He gently pulled them apart, and then sat back.

"No." he said, laughing as I stuck my bottom lip out. He bent down and pecked me again, before standing up. He nodded his head as he walked out the door. "Try not to miss me!"

"Don't worry! I won't!" I called back irritably. I heard him chuckle and silently cursed him.

Since when did I have to beg him to simply kiss me? True, he was headed somewhere. But still, Harry could wait. I wanted to spend time with Ron.

Despite my want to follow him, I rolled over into his pillow, and inhaled deeply. It smelled of him. It smelled like soap. He had always used too much.

I smiled, and closed my eyes, slowly drifting back off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I awoke to rough hands rattling me. I started to complain, but realized it was Ginny. So I yawned, and then sat up, opening my eyes.<p>

"What?" I asked, stretching my arms. I didn't notice her eyes were wide with panic.

"Oh, it's horrible. Ron and Harry got into an argument, and… and Harry ended up hexing Ron, and now Ron is bleeding and he won't stop, and we need to get him to St. Mungo's now, but we can't because my mom has my wand and Harry hit his head on our fireplace." Ginny said in a rush.

My head spun. "Wait, what?"

"I don't have time to repeat it! Ron's going to die!" she said angrily.

"Um… how'd you get here?" I asked, standing up and rushing into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me. It was useless. Ginny yanked it back open.

"Oh, we don't have time for this!" she said, grabbing my wand from the counter and waving it around. Soon, I was refreshed and in new clothes. Before I could say anything, she grabbed my arm and handed me my wand. "And I came from through the Floo Network. Now go!"

We disapperated, and arrived at the Burrow. Sure enough, I saw Ron lying on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding him. I hurried over, desperately hoping it wasn't his blood, but at the same time knowing it was.

"He's lost a lot of blood…" I commented.

"No, duh!" Ginny exclaimed angrily, stalking across the room. "Now get him to St. Mungo's!"

"Oh, right. Of course." I said. I touched my wand to a few of his cuts, and he flinched.

"Shit. That hurt." I heard him mutter.

"Oh, shut up. I need to get you to St. Mungo's." I muttered. I grabbed his arm, and prayed he wouldn't splinch. Then I disapperated, and appeared moments later in the lobby of St. Mungo's.

I looked around, and called for a nurse. I didn't even notice the girl that hurried over, but she noticed me.

"Oh, Hermoine, that doesn't look very good." Said an airy voice. I looked up. There stood Luna Lovegood, looking as eccentric as ever.

"Luna, I don't even know. Him and Harry… argued. That's all I know." I said. "Please, he's lost so much blood already."

"Yes, of course. I'll bring him in now." Luna said, pulling out her wand. She flicked it, and Ron rose into the air, him grunting in pain. I moved along with him as she placed him gently down on a stretcher on wheels.

She then hurried over, and grabbed the handles, pushing him towards two swinging metallic doors.

"Now, you have to stay here. He'll be fine, don't worry. I'll be back soon!" she said, rushing through the door.

A second later, Ginny popped in behind me, holding Harry.

"Is Ron okay?" she asked, holding Harry's wand and using it to place him on a stretcher. Another nurse rushed in and grabbed him, rushing him through the same door Luna had just gone through.

"Yeah. Luna took him." I said shakily.

"Luna? She's a doctor?" Ginny asked stupidly.

"No. A nurse." I replied. "I have to sit down."

We walked through another set of doors, and found the waiting room. A few people were sitting in the chairs, but none I recognized. We both took seats as close to the door as we could. Then, we waited. It was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5 Draco

**Author's Note: **Again, I'm updating early. It's just, whenever I write something, I get excited and have to post it right away! So, I just finished writing this. Here you go! Review!

Chapter 5

Draco

I was finally freed of Blaise, and headed off to St. Mungo's to see my mother. She had been hospitalized after the war. My father hadn't been pleased with her choice to back away. It hurt to remember what had happened. I tried to be strong every time, but tears always managed to form. Especially when I remembered my first visit.

I sat in the waiting room, anxiously tapping my foot. I was worried. Would she be all right? I thought back to the Longbottom's. My Aunt had tortured them to a point of insanity, to a point where they died. What if my father had done that to my mother? If he did that. Then I'd kill him myself. And spend years in Azkaban. I didn't care.

_"Malfoy, Draco?" a voice said. The voice sounded familiar._

_I stood up. "Yes?" I asked, looking up. There stood Luna Lovegood, her blonde hair for once pulled back neatly and not astray everywhere. 'Luna?"_

_"Oh, hello." She responded airily._

_"Well?" I prompted, wanting to know what was going on._

_"Your mother is under extensive care. She won't be able to have visitors until sometime tomorrow, or very late tonight. You could go home, and come back tomorrow if you like." She said, reading off a paper. When she looked back up, the airy state had returned to her face._

_"I'm not leaving her." I replied, almost in a growl._

_"Okay then." She said, turning around._

_"Wait, Luna." I called, feeling bad for being rude. "I'm not… trying to be rude… I'm just. I'm worried. About my mom."_

_She smiled. "Oh, it's quite alright! I know. You really don't need to apologize."_

_I almost laughed. Almost. "How are you already working here? We haven't even been out of Hogwarts for a year. Even less than six months."_

_"Oh, I just walked in one day and started talking to some lady. Now I'm here. I really like it." She said, just as airily as always._

_"Ah. Well, goodnight then." I said, sitting back down in my chair._

_"Goodnight Mr. Malfoy." She said, nodding as she left the room._

_Mr. Malfoy? It sounded weird coming out of her mouth. Even in school, she'd tried to call me Draco, being nice, but I'd repay her by calling her Loony Lovegood. I hated thinking about it. I used to be so mean to everybody, mean to people I barely knew for no reason._

_I rest my head on the wall, and closed my eyes._

_I felt an annoying tapping on my shoulder. I opened my eyes, and looked up to see Luna again. Apparently I'd fallen asleep._

_"Mr. Malfoy," Luna started._

_"Please, call me Draco." I said, stifling a yawn._

_"Well, Draco, your mother has been moved to a room. You could come see her now." She said._

_I stood up abruptly. "Where?"_

_Luna smiled, and grabbed my hand. I recoiled, pulling my hand up, but she took it again. I just sighed._

_She led me across the room, and then into the main hallway. Then she tugged me into an elevator._

_"Couldn't we just disapperate?" I asked impatiently._

_"Yes. But we wouldn't want to scare your mother now." She replied calmly. The elevator stopped on the eleventh floor, and slid open. She took my hand again, and led me down the hallway._

_She stopped in front of a wooden door numbered K201._

_"Here. I'll let you go in alone." She said, dropping my hand and walking away._

_I watched in amazement as she went. She really was an odd one, wasn't she?_

_I took a deep breath, and then reached out. I put my hand on the handle. My hand shook as I turned the handle up, and pulled the door towards me. I closed my eyes, and stepped inside. I released the handle behind me, and heard the door close with a click._

_I opened my eyes._

_My mother lay in a bed, bandages everywhere. I could barely tell it was her. She was damaged, but alive. I knew I would still have a hard time forgiving my father, if I would ever forgive him._

_"Mother?" I choked out. My throat was thick._

_She didn't answer._

_"Mother?" I said again, louder._

_She didn't answer, but her eyes fluttered open. She desperately searched the room, searching for the source of the voice. I reached out and grabbed her non-bandaged hand._

_"I'm right here. I'm here, mother." I said, tears forming in my eyes. It hurt seeing her so weak. She was always so strong. She kept me from breaking down, from reaching my breaking point, every time my father would do something to her._

_"Draco?" she said weakly. Her voice sounded hoarse._

_"Oh my god." I whispered. She couldn't speak. It caused her pain._

_"I'm fine, Draco." She said, sensing my worry._

_"No, no you're not! He did this to you. He." I said angrily, upset that she dismissed it so easily._

_"Don't work yourself up." She choked._

_"He won't. He won't get off this easily. I'm going to kill him." I hissed._

_"No you're not, Draco. He's your father." She said._

_"He's not my father! He'll never be able to fill that hole." I muttered darkly._

_"He is your father. You look just like him." She said, reaching up and cupping my face._

_"I can't believe you're defending him when he did this to you!" I growled, jumping up and removing her hand._

_"He is your father." She whispered._

_"I will not be compared to him." I whispered._

_"You are so much alike. I see him in you. The better him." She said weakly._

_"I am nothing. Like him." I muttered, my eyes growing wet from both anger and disappointment. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "And I would never. Hurt you. For fun."_

_I couldn't stand there and listen to her defend him when he was the reason she was there, the reason she was in so much pain. The reason our family was being torn apart. He caused everything._

_With that, I turned on my heel, and stalked out of the room, leaving my mother behind me._

I popped into the hospital, and slipped my wand back into my jacket pocket, and then slid my jacket off. I draped it over my arm, and walked over to the front desk.

Astoria Greengrass looked up at me. She smiled widely.

"Hello, Draco!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Hello, Astoria." I muttered in response. It was obvious from the look on her face that she had recently visited my father, who whispered to her more lies about me wanting to propose to her. I would never do something like that. I couldn't stand her. She wasn't ugly, she just didn't have a personality I was interested in.

She wasn't Granger.

"What can I do for you?" she asked, adjusting herself in her seat and puffing her chest out. I stifled a laugh.

"I'm here to see my mother. As usual." I said impatiently.

"Oh. Of course. It's just, you haven't been here in a while, so I thought maybe you were coming to see me…' she said, looking slightly disappointed. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

I sighed. "Astoria, I've told you before. There is nothing between us."

"But… what about in sixth year, when we-"

"Sixth year. And I was young, stupid, and distracted." _By Granger_. I thought to myself. I had honestly imagined Astoria as Granger, but it was hard to keep that image in my head when she kept screaming.

"Now, my mother?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes. Well, she's getting some treatment right now, and then she's being moved to a new room on the third floor. You can have a seat in the waiting room." She said.

"Thanks." I said, turning around and walking towards the door. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Astoria's lip popping out in a pout, and I saw her slip away into the bathroom. No doubt I'd be hearing her screams again soon.

I chuckled to myself, and walked into the waiting room, looking down at my black dragonscale shoes. I had to get them polished, the vain side of me voiced.

I looked up, and instantly my heart jumped up to my throat. I stopped breathing for a second. There sat Ginny Weasley, eyes puffy, but closed. Next to her?

_Shit._

Granger.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note: <span>**I'm working on another story, too! It''s in development... and if you still haven't guessed, I'll give another hint.

Draco is one of the blondes...

And the other was _Loves _being _Good_.

Teehee! I can't wait to see what you think!

I'll update again soon!


	6. Chapter 6 Draco

**Author's Note:** Hey! Yes, I know. Two Draco's in a row! I just really wanted to write this in his point of view. I would really appreciate it if you would review! I've been receiving multiple messages about people putting my story in the alert thing, and I would appreciate if you would review it as I write it! I don't want to go through the whole writing process with three reviews.

And yes, two chapters in one day. Again, I will not be writing as much normally; I just felt inspired.

I found this chapter hard to write, and originally wasn't going to have Hermoine and Draco talk, but I decided it was time for a little bit of friendship. So, here you are! Enjoy, and REVIEW!

Chapter 6

Draco

I gulped, swallowing a huge lump in my throat. I risked a glance downwards, seeing if I was in need of another cold shower. So far, so good. I walked across the room, and took a seat as far away from her as I could. It was difficult. I didn't have many options, because there were a few other dozing figures in the room. None that I recognized.

I ended up five seats away from her. It was much closer than I wanted to be, but it was all I could find that wasn't around a snoring man or older woman.

I tried to ignore her, but she was shooting daggers at me. I could feel her glare burning into the back of my head as I was looking down at my feet.

"Need something, Granger?" I said, looking up. I couldn't let her know that I cared for her.

"No." she said icily.

"Then do you find the back of my head attractive or something?" I said, smirking.

"Malfoy, I really don't have the patience for this right now." She replied. For the first time, I noticed her bloodshot eyes.

"Oh, what happened to the mighty weasel?" I mocked.

She sniffed. "That's none of your business."

I saw tears in her eyes. I didn't want to cause her any more pain, but I knew I couldn't show any sympathy, even though all I wanted to do was go over there and sit with her, and hold her, telling her everything would be okay. There's a difference between wanting, and doing. And I just wanted it. I knew I couldn't force myself to actually do it. I cringed thinking of how she would respond.

"Oh, but it is. You made it my business when you stared at the back of my head." I said heatedly.

"I wasn't… staring at the back of your head. And even if I was, you can't blame me. All through school, you acted like a downright twit. You called me a Mudblood." She said angrily, standing up. "You didn't care about anyone but yourself, and you still don't. You still only care about yourself. You come in here, to a hospital, and start insulting me. I'm engaged. To Ron. Who is in extensive care right now, because he can't stop bleeding after he got in a fight with Harry. Are you happy? Are you happy, now that you know?"

I couldn't help but let my jaw drop. She was infuriated. I had never seen her this angry. I watched as her hand rested absentmindedly on her wand. It took me a minute to regain my thoughts. I didn't want to insult her, not when she was already in so much pain that she was in tears. They were streaming down her face. I didn't want to insult her. I couldn't insult her. I knew that if I insulted her, I wouldn't be able to stand myself.

"Well, I'm sorry Weaselbee isn't okay." I said, looking down at my hands.

I heard a sharp intake of breath, and then heard movement as someone shuffled across the room. When I looked up to see what it was, Granger was sitting in the chair next to me.

"What did you say?" she asked softly.

I gulped. "I said I'm sorry."

"You… said you're sorry?" she questioned again in disbelief.

I felt my cheeks get warm. I turned my head away. I never showed my emotions. I never, ever blushed.

"Yeah. But don't expect me to repeat it for a third time." I said, regaining my vigor.

She turned her head away, and I looked back again. I watched her soft features go back to hard. Her jaw was tight.

"I can't believe you. One second, I think you're actually being nice to me." I heard her whisper. I choked down another rising lump in my throat.

"Well, you don't exactly make it easy." I said.

"Excuse me?" she turned to look at me again.

"You don't exactly make it easy to be nice to you." I repeated calmly.

"Well, you're Malfoy…" she whispered lamely.

"And that's a reason to think of me poorly? Just because I used to make fun of you in school doesn't mean I still think of you like that now. I feel bad about what I did." I admitted. I mentally slapped myself. What was leading me to say this?

"Oh." Was all she said.

I looked down at my hands in silence, praying for some sort of relief from the silence. I didn't have anything else to say, and apparently neither did she.

"Why are you here?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"What?" I asked, very obviously having heard her question. I just wasn't very willing to answer it. I may have just been slightly civil with her, but I wasn't going to be sharing my vulnerabilities anytime soon.

"You know very well what I said, Malfoy." She snapped.

I raised my hands in mock surrender. "Yeah. But that's not something I'd share with you."

I instantly regretted the abruptness of my statement.

"What. Because I'm a Mudblood?" she asked, her eyes darkening.

I shook my head. "You don't trust me."

"And… what makes you think that?" she asked, growing irritated.

"Think about it, Her- Granger. You hated me in school, and probably still do." I said, upsetting myself at the very thought of her hating me.

"Did you… just call me Hermoine?" she asked in surprise.

I quickly shook my head. "No. I called you Granger." I said quickly. Too quickly. She caught my bluff.

"No, you almost called me Hermoine. Why?" she looked up at me, her brown eyes widening. _Shit._ It had to be Granger, she had to be the one looking at me like that. I silently crossed my legs, hiding something I couldn't allow her to see.

"I didn't." I said, trying to sound firm.

I looked up just in time to see Luna sauntering in.

"Hello, Draco. Hi, Hermoine!" she said cheerily. "Your mother is ready for visitors."

I smiled, and stood up. "Thank you."

With that, I walked out of the room, struggling not to look back at Granger. I felt her eyes burning a hole in my back as I left, and I quickened my pace, turning the corner quickly on my heel.

"Is Ron okay?" I heard Hermoine ask softly. I closed my eyes. I had felt like I possibly just shared a special moment with her, and it hurt to hear her worrying about Ron again.

As I stepped into the elevator, I opened my eyes. They were wet. I wasn't going to hold in the tears anymore. I let them fall. I let myself fall apart. I had finally talked to her, finally, and she probably wouldn't even remember. In a few hours, she'd hate me again. She always would. To her, I'd always be Malfoy. Never Draco.

Just Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7 Hermoine

**Author's Note:** I think you'll like this chapter, or, I hope. This was a hard chapter for me to write. I had multiple ideas.

At some point in time, later, I may post an alternate ending for this chapter if I feel like it. I may not.

I think this really shows the struggle in Draco... even though it's through Hermoine's point of view.

Anyway, enjoy, and Review! It means so much! 3

Chapter 7

Hermoine

I sighed, and watched as Malfoy left the room. The one time I actually felt like he was a human being, when he actually showed some emotion other than arrogance, he ruined it. He's just a person who struggled with emotions. Always.

He'd been so cruel to me during school, and couldn't possibly feel bad about it now. He'd hated me even during the battle at Hogwarts, and seemed to have hated me in previous run-ins. I'd always hated him, too. Perhaps I despised him less, but I still hated him nonetheless. I could never forgive him for everything he'd done to myself and my friends. Never.

He may have changed, but he'd still always be Malfoy. He'd always be a right foul git.

"Oh, Luna! Please wait." I said quickly, and much quieter than I intended.

"Yes?" she said, whirling around.

"Is Ron okay?" I asked, louder.

"Oh, I don't know. He should be fine. They are very good here. I'll tell you right away!" she giggled.

"How… how can you be so cheerful in such a horrible place?" I breathed anxiously.

"Oh, being happy is much better than being sad. I prefer it, in fact. And I find that a little bit of happy makes up for all the sad here!" she said smartly.

"Oh… I see. It's just, some people may find it… inappropriate." I dropped my voice to a whisper.

"Well those are the people who need it the most!" she cheered. With that, Luna waved goodbye, and danced out of the room.

I looked down, and shook my head. Luna was always an odd one. She was a lovely friend and a joy to be around, but sometimes, her babbling made no sense and could get quite tiresome.

I stood up, and crossed the room, sitting down beside Ginny's sleeping self. I closed my eyes. I was rather tired.

I willed myself to go to sleep, but I wasn't listening to myself. My mind was somewhere else, wondering what had possessed Malfoy to be semi civil, and wondering how Ron was. I also thought back to when Ginny awoke me. I didn't know why she couldn't just bring them herself. I suppose she wanted me to be there with Ron, but it would have been a smarter idea to bring them as fast as possible.

And what about Ron's wand? She could've used his. _Come to think of it, I didn't see his wand._

_They were hiding something._ I just had to find out what.

* * *

><p>"Hermoine!" an airy voice awoke me from my restless sleep.<p>

I blinked my eyes opened. "Oh, hello Luna."

"Come on! Ron's awake." She said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet. As I stood, I lost my balance, and collapsed on top of Ginny, who was still asleep. Not anymore. I heard her grunt beneath me, and then felt her arms pushing me up.

"Hermoine…" she mumbled sleepily. "Get… up."

I stumbled up, having better balance now that I was more awake. I looked over to see Luna giggling, and I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at her. How could she be laughing?

Before I could say anything, Luna was dragging both Ginny and I through the doors of the waiting room and into the hallway.

"Slow down!" Ginny whined, stomping her foot in an effort to slow Luna down.

"Don't you want to see Harry?" she asked, not stopping.

"Of course I do, but I just woke up! Now slow down!" Ginny demanded. I heard Luna giggle.

"Luna." I said firmly.

She stopped, inside the elevator.

"I was going to let you go." She said, smiling wickedly. I sighed.

"Ginny, it's okay. Calm down." I whispered, putting a hand gently on Ginny's shoulder.

"I am calm." Ginny replied through bared teeth.

"Ginny." I said again.

She inhaled deeply. "Fine. I'm calm. Now where's Harry?" she asked, turning to Luna.

"On the sixth floor. We're here!" she said excitedly, grabbing our hands again as the doors opened.

I shared a glance with Ginny as we were dragged down another bright white hallway. Ginny did walk along with Luna this time, but she barely masked her eyes, which were shooting daggers at Luna's back. I don't think Luna noticed.

Suddenly, Luna stopped, and Ginny and I both slammed into her back. Luna giggled.

"Well, here we are! Harry's in this room, and Ron's in the next one down." She said, pointing to room F103 in front of us and F104 as Ron's room.

"Well, thank you Luna. We can take it from here." I said calmly, holding my hand up in front of Ginny, trying to keep her quiet.

"Okay. I'll be sending their lunches up soon." She replied airily. Then Luna danced off down the hallway, her long, blonde ponytail swinging behind her.

I sighed, and looked at Ginny.

"You could try to be nicer. She's just trying to help us." I said.

"I'm sorry, she woke me up by shoving you into my lap! Then she drags us into the elevator, doesn't say where we're going, and drags us down the hallway past over one hundred doors!" Ginny hissed.

I took a deep breath. "She's just doing her job."

"Well she could do her job a little less enthusiastically…" I heard Ginny mutter as she opened Harry's door.

"Do you want me to go with you?" I asked.

"No." she replied quickly. "I mean, you should go see Ron."

I looked down. "Yeah…" I mumbled.

I turned slowly, and walked down the hallway to Ron's room. I reached out, and sighed. Then I opened the door.

I closed my eyes, and then looked up. I blinked. Ron wasn't there. Instead, sitting in the bed, was a platinum blonde-haired woman. Beside her, in a chair, was a platinum blonde-haired boy. I gasped.

Draco Malfoy was sitting next to his mother's bed, his figure shaking with tears. I gasped. Malfoy turned around, and his eyes widened. Quickly, he stood up, and grabbed my arm. He opened the door, and dragged me into the hallway.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he hissed angrily.

I blinked again. He had tears dripping down his face.

"Answer me!" he growled, pushing me against the far wall.

"I-I'm sorry!" I said weakly.

"Why?" he asked angrily.

"I… Luna. She gave me the wrong room!" I whispered, in a daze.

"You. You shouldn't be in there. You should… go." He said, not moving. I was still pinned to the wall.

Malfoy closed his eyes, and another tear fell down his cheek. I couldn't help myself. I reached out, and wiped it away with my thumb.

Malfoy grabbed my hand.

"Don't… touch me." He said quietly.

"Malfoy, I'm sorry I-" I began.

"Don't touch me, you filthy mudblood." He said louder. I gasped angrily, and closed my eyes. A tear dribbled down my cheek.

"I don't understand you. You…" I whispered. I was unable to get my thoughts together. I realized my hand was still grasped in his, him holding my hand tightly. He noticed, too. He dropped my hand quickly, and turned around. He walked down the hallway, and sped up as he got closer to the elevator. Then he stopped.

I watched as he stood there, his figure again shaking with silent tears.

The elevator doors opened, and he walked inside. He flicked his wand, and the doors closed. As he turned around, I could have sworn I saw his lips forming words.

_I'm sorry._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>** Hey! I hope you liked it.

Remember, review!

The alternate ending, well, I wasn't going to have Draco talk to Hermoine, just have her leave the room. But I liked this idea better, so I chose this!

This may be a kind of short chapter, but so far, it was the hardest for me to write. This took a good two or three hours. I wanted to get it just right.

I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors, I was just so excited about it, I had to post it right away!

Review! 333


	8. Chapter 8 Draco

**Author's Note:** Hey everybody! Well, this chapter is rather short, but it's very deep and thoughtful haha, so I thought it could stand on it's own.

Now, the language is getting kind of mature for me haha, but I'm not raising it to an M rating quite yet, as language isn't the only thing that determines the rating. But if you think I should raise the rating, tell me! I don't know if I should yet, or if I will have to... haha

Anyway, enjoy! I like this chapter... just because it's so touchy-feely, and emotional.

Enjoy and review!

Chapter 8

Draco

I angrily jammed my thumb on the elevator button, trying to escape from Hermoine's view. Tears fell down my cheeks. I couldn't believe what I'd just done. I'd ruined anything I could have possibly amended in the waiting room, probably causing her to hate me even more. If it was possibly.

Finally, the doors opened. I didn't want her to see me crying anymore, so I pulled my wand out, and flicked it at the button panel. I set it for lobby. I heard the doors closing behind me, and turned around.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered. I knew she couldn't hear me, or see me, but I had to apologize to her some way. Even if it was in my head.

I sat collapsed in the corner of the elevator, and again used my wand to stall the elevator, making sure it stopped before it hit the next floor. I wrapped my arms around my legs, and let my tears fall down my face.

My mother was dying. Her injuries had gotten to her, causing her insides to slowly fade away. They were doing all they could, but they said they'd never seen such dark magic.

I felt a burning hatred for my father, and angrily banged my fist into the wall. I slammed it into the cold metal again and again, until my knuckles were throbbing and blood was flowing from them. I didn't have the energy to heal my new cuts. It didn't matter. They were so small, and I shouldn't worry about them, not when people were sitting in this hospital, barely holding on to life.

"Fuck!" I hissed, feeling the burning sensation kick in. My hands really did hurt.

I reluctantly reached for my wand, and ran it over my damaged knuckles. I felt weak. Emotionally, and physically. I leaned my head against the wall.

Wet tears stuck to my chin, which was not as cleanly shaven as usual. There was a rough stubble, I noticed, as I wiped the tear away.

I took a deep breath, and stood up. I couldn't let anything so stupid get to me anymore. I shouldn't be crying for anyone, not even for my dying mother. I shouldn't be crying for Granger, who clearly didn't feel the same way towards me, and wasn't afraid of showing it. I wouldn't cry anymore. I wouldn't let those things get to me, not after such a long time of hiding my emotions from anyone. Why had all these feelings suddenly decided to appear? Why must I break, again and again.

Once more, I thought back to my father. Everything always found its way back to him. Always.

It was his fault I had bottled all my emotions up, not revealing them until now. It was his fault I'd filled my head with so much hate and pain, that I couldn't hold it in anymore. It was his fault that I wanted to scream it across the mountains, it was his fault I didn't want to be here anymore.

It was his fault my mother was dying.

It was his fault I wanted to die.

I took another breath, and stepped shakily towards the elevator doors. Wiping my tears from my cheeks and chin one more time, and flicked my wand, allowing the elevator to move once more.

It stopped with a click on the bottom floor, and I stepped out of the doors, and into the main hallway. My shoes clicked as I walked. I wished they were quieter. I really didn't have the patience to see anyone, nor was I in the state to. I wanted to get home, somewhere I could be away from everything. Somewhere to think.

I snuck past the desk, willing my shoes to be as silent as possible.

"Hello, Draco." Said an irritating voice. I kept walking, acting as if I didn't hear her. "I said, hello."

I hissed, and whirled around, not masking my irritated face. I was praying my eyes weren't swollen from tears.

My jaw dropped. Astoria Greengrass was lying across the top of the desk, her uniform hiked up to her upper thighs.

I rubbed my hand through my hair, and sighed.

"What… do you want?" I asked irritably.

"Isn't it obvious?" she said, gesturing her hand along her body.

"You're trying to seduce me." I said plainly.

She smiled broadly.

"It's not working." I said, turning around. I walked towards the door. Before I could reach it, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Leave me the fuck alone Astoria!" I roared. "I'm not interested in you, and I won't ever be! So stop acting like a common slut!"

She stepped back, obviously offended. "I'm not acting like a slut…" she whispered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're not acting. You are one." I hissed. I turned around again.

"You've changed, Draco. Not for the better. You think you're all high and mighty, but you're not. You need to change your opinion of yourself. Quick. Because if you keep walking around acting like that. Nobody's going to like you." She whispered.

I paused in the doorway, and relaxed my shoulders.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I just need to figure some things out." I muttered. I didn't know if she heard me, but I didn't care.

I continued through the doors, and stood outside in the blinding sun. It was mid-day.

I took my wand out of my pocket, and flicked it quickly. I disapperated, not caring where I went. I just wanted to get away.

From everything.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note: <span>**I think I'll just start writing "Note", instead of Author's Note. It's easier.

Anyway, I'll probaby update again tomorrow, because I'm excited about this story and have many ideas for it!

But the updating will get slower, as I am starting to work on my other Harry Potter Fan-fic, which I will be releasing in about a week or so... maybe sooner! I want to write a few chapters before I put anything else up here.

I also want to try to restrain myself from updating so often, and maybe set a day when I release each chapter... once a day, every other day, what do you think?

Anyway, it's just a thought!

Now what are you doing?

REVIEW! It keeps me excited and encourages me to write. ;)


	9. Chapter 9 Hermoine

**Note:** Well, this is the longest chapter so far! Anyway, it certainly isn't my favorite chapter yet, but it's okay, otherwise I wouldn't post it!

So, please review!

Chapter 9

Hermoine

I shivered as I walked down the hallway, back towards Harry's room. I hugged myself, as tears gently fell down my cheeks. I grasped my elbows.

I stopped in front of the door, and took a deep breath. Then I reached out, and turned the handle, my hand shaking.

As I stepped inside, Ginny looked up. She was holding Harry's hand, and her hair was a mess. I swallowed a lump in my throat, and put on a smile. I could tell she detected the false emotion, and saw her face jump to horror.

"Did Ron tell you something?" she asked, running up to me and dropping Harry's hand. She wrapped her arms around me tightly in a hug. I chuckled lamely.

"No. Luna sent me to the wrong room." I said. My voice quivered. Instantly, Ginny's features changed from shock to curiosity.

"Where'd she send you?" she asked. I didn't answer. I didn't know what to say. Oh, Draco Malfoy pinned me against a wall, and I saw him crying. She wouldn't believe that. Not the crying part, at least. To her, he was just as soulless as somebody who is dead.

"Where did you go, Hermoine?" she asked, shaking me. I shook my head.

"No." I managed, my voice sounding more shaky than I imagined it would.

"Hermoine. Where did you go?" she asked firmly, grasping my shoulders.

I gulped.

"Tell me!" she said, raising her voice.

"Ginny, calm down." I heard Harry croak.

"No, Harry. I will not relax. I want to hear what happened." Ginny hissed, turning around to face Harry. Then she turned back to me. "Explain."

I shook my head. "I… I can't."

Ginny growled a deep, threatening growl. I shrunk back into the door. She was scaring me more than Malfoy had.

Ginny took a deep breath, and then released my shoulders. She took a step back.

"Well, you should go find out where Ron is. I'm sure he'll be wanting to see you." She muttered. She turned back to Harry, and then whirled back around to me. "Don't think this is over. I want to know what happened."

I gulped, and backed closer to the door, running my hand along it to find the handle. I jiggled it open, and backed out, nodding. I couldn't seem to find my voice.

I turned around, and slammed the door closed behind me. Then I slid down the door, and collapsed to the ground, sobs ripping out of my mouth. I didn't know why the encounter with Malfoy had caused me to react so much, but it did. I guess I thought he was a little different, a little less Malfoy. He hadn't called me mudblood in a while. Until a few minutes before.

I'll always be a mudblood in his eyes, and all the other Slytherin's that I'd ever crossed paths with felt the same. A lone tear fell down my cheek, and I looked up in time to see Luna standing in front of me, holding two trays of food in the air.

"Hello, Hermoine." She said cheerily. I didn't answer her. I couldn't. My voice was still missing.

"Why are you sitting on the floor?" she asked curiously. I couldn't help but laugh. So, I started to. A chuckle started deep in my throat, and then rose to an even louder laugh. I had to lean against the door for support, starting to slide down further onto the floor. I clutched my stomach, which was starting to hurt from laughing. I was going hysterical.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

I lost it. Tears brimmed in my eyes, I was laughing so hard. "S-stop!" I squealed between laughs. I kept laughing, unable to stop. My lungs ached.

"Hermoine, are you okay?" Luna asked, worried.

I nodded, trying to quiet my hysterics. "I'm… s-sorry." I said, gasping for air.

"It's quite okay, Hermoine. I came up here to bring Harry and Ron some food. Normally, I'd just send it up, but you're my friends, so I made an exception." She said airily. I smiled, and nodded.

"Yes. Of course. I wouldn't interrupt Harry right now, he might be… b-busy!" I said, bursting into a fit of more laughing.

Luna simply looked at me, and flicked her wand. In doing so, the food clattered to the ground, but I suddenly stopped laughing. I looked up at her.

"What was that?" I asked. I was sure I would've started laughing again, since the food fell, but I couldn't.

"You were laughing. I was scared you would stop breathing." She said simply. Then she whipped her wand around, and the food was dusted off and back on the trays, floating in the air once again. "I'll go to Ron first."

At the mention of his name again, I remembered what I was going to ask her.

"Oh, Luna. Where is Ron's room? You told me the wrong place." I said, smiling up at her.

"Oh. I was sure I told you the correct one… what did I say?" she responded, turning and starting to walk down the hallway.

I leapt from the ground, and hurried after her. "You said F104."

She giggled. "Oh! I meant F105, right across the way. I was thinking of that room, because I had to bring Mrs. Malfoy some food."

My face hardened at the sound of Malfoy. I nodded, again losing control of my voice. Instead, I just followed Luna into Ron's actual room.

As soon as she opened the door, I saw Ron's fiery red hair resting on a pillow. His eyes were fixed on the door, sad. As soon as I walked in, his eyes brightened, and a smile flashed across his now bruised face.

"Moine!" he cheered, his voice sounding hoarse.

"Oh, Ron! You look horrid!" I said, smiling and running over to his bedside. The thought of Malfoy slipped from my mind. I was just ecstatic to see that Ron was alright.

"That's not very nice." Luna said from behind me. She put the tray down on Ron's stomach, and I saw his face pinch up in pain. "Oh, you need more numbing."

I looked at Luna. I couldn't help but glare at the back of her head. She was interrupting my moment with Ron.

Luna took her wand out, and handed the tray to me. I held it up as she pulled his blanket off, revealing his bare and bruised stomach. On his shoulders were cuts, they looked painful. I gasped, and nearly dropped the tray.

Luna ran her wand up and down his battered stomach and his shoulders. Surprisingly, his chest was toned, and he had a faint outline of abs. The last time I'd seen him with his shirt off, which was admittedly a disappointingly long time ago.

Luna finished with her wand, and pulled his blanket back over his chest. He seemed more relaxed and comfortable.

She placed the tray back on his stomach, and then walked towards the door.

"Hermoine, if you're hungry, you'll have to go down to our cafeteria." She said before leaving.

I turned back to Ron, and bent over, and crushed my mouth to his. He used his arms, and pulled me off.

"Ow. No, that hurts." He said.

"I suppose she couldn't numb that…" I muttered, looking down at my hands.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, gesturing to his tray.

"Ron, please. I know you want to eat that. You're always hungry. And no, I'm not." I replied, smiling fondly. I loved that he always ate; it used to disgust me, but now it was just so… Ron. He wouldn't be him without it. Plus, he was always willing to try the muggle foods I made.

He smiled. "You know me well."

He dug into his tray, eating the food on it. I honestly wasn't sure what was on his tray, it disappeared so quickly. Once he was finished, he had whatever it was all over his face. I smiled.

"Ron, where's your napkin?" I asked affectionately. "Oh, no. Don't you dare use your sheets."

He blushed. "I wasn't going to…"

"Oh, yes you were. Hush. Just use the napkin." I said, rolling my eyes.

He looked down at his tray. "I… don't have one." He whispered.

"What? I could've sworn… there was one there." I replied.

"Well, there isn't one." He said, looking up at me through his big blue eyes.

I nodded, and then started laughing. "You moron, you ate it!"

He looked at me, confused. "I did not… I would've noticed."

I shook my head. "I don't know… but I just know it's gone, and you ate your food so quickly I didn't even know what it was."

His face turned bright red again.

I flicked my wand, and conjured a napkin. I dabbed it with my tongue, and then wiped his chin and cheek.

"There." I said, my nose inches from his. I breathed out, and he held his breath. He wouldn't let any air out.

I looked down at him affectionately. "Does your mouth hurt too bad?" I asked curiously.

He shook his head. "Nothing I can't handle."

I smiled, and let my forehead rest on his. "I was scared." I whispered.

"For me? You shouldn't worry." He said softly.

"I can't help it. You worry me." I breathed.

"You worry me, Moine." He shot back quickly.

"How so?" I asked, laughing gently.

"I never know what you're going to do next. You're unexpected. It's a lot different than you were in school." He said.

"Oh, I haven't changed that much, Ron… I'm still the same person!" I said, defending myself. I backed up a bit, sitting up on the side of his bed.

"It's a good thing. I like it." He whispered, reaching up and holding my chin in his hand. He pulled my head down to meet his. Our mouths touched gently.

I smiled to myself, not pulling back. He gently tugged on my lip with his teeth, and I opened my mouth. His tongue filled my mouth, and I let my hands rest on his bare chest, knowing it would cause him no pain.

I leaned down, pressing my stomach to his. His hands wound into my hair, tangling themselves within my bushy locks.

I pulled back when my stomach growled. As I tried to move away, I felt a pulling from the back of my head. His hands were still there.

"Ron, I'm hungry. And you're mouth looks even more bruised. Does it hurt?" I asked.

"I'm fine." He said.

I sat in silence. "Can you… move your hands?" I asked, trying to pull away again.

His face turned red. "I… I can't." he muttered.

I looked at his eyes, which were avoiding mine. "What do you mean?"

He looked down. "They're… stuck."

I gaped at him, and then threw my head back, and laughed. "They're stuck?'

He nodded, and finally looked back up at me. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? No, don't be. It's… fine. Just, hand me my wand." I said, trying to reach for it on the table.

"Moine… I can't. My hands are stuck." He said again.

"Oh… right, lean forward with me." I said, leaning towards the side table. His hands moved with my head, and I suppressed another laugh.

I still couldn't reach it. I jerked my head forwards, and I felt my hair pull. I groaned.

I finally had my wand in my fingertips, and I leaned back.

"Now, hold still…" I muttered, pointing my wand at where I thought his hands were. "This won't hurt…"

I muttered the words I'd read from a beauty book Ginny had given me about detangling, hoping it would set his hand free as well as my head. I put my wand down, and leaned forwards. No pull.

I felt his hands on my waist, and knew his hands were free. I smiled as he pulled me down for another kiss.

I gently touched his lips, and then pulled away.

"I'm going to find food." I said, standing up before he could grab hold of me again.

Ron groaned.

"I'll be back in a minute, Ron." I said, smiling down at him.

He groaned again. It was an ugly sound. His throat was very hoarse.

"Promise?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Promise."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note:<span>** In case any of you are starting to worry that Hermoine and Draco aren't really going to be together, stop. I'll get to it... eventually. I don't want it to happen right away, otherwise I wouldn't have much of a story to tell!

But, you'll have to be patient; I've still got a lot of story left in me. ;)

REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10 Hermoine

**Note:** I'm excited about this one. I've reached double digits! And it's only been a few days. Sorry for being so enthusiastic!

Anyway, Hermoine's point of view again. I didn't have anything to say for Draco quite yet, so I decided on this. I also thought it was time another old friend came into play. ;)

Enjoy, and review!

Chapter 10

Hermoine

I rushed down Diagon Alley, shielding my face from the oncoming snow. I pulled my scarf tighter around my face, and let out a sigh of relief as my destination came into view.

I opened the door to Slug and Jiggers Apothecary to get ingredients to make a new Blood-Replenishing Potion for Ron. He had been released from St. Mungo's the previous day, and I had to give him the potion every few hours, or whenever he complained of feeling dizzy or light-headed. Which was quite often. He'd already emptied my stores of most of the ingredients needed.

I stepped inside, and closed the door in a rush behind me. Instantly, my cheeks warmed, changing from a cold red to their regular color.

I looked up just in time to see Neville Longbottom walk up, wearing a Slug and Jiggers' uniform robe. I smiled.

"Neville!" I said, throwing my arms around him in a hug. He awkwardly returned the motion.

"Hermoine, I haven't seen you since Hogwarts!" he said, smiling. I nodded.

"I know. I thought you'd be replacing Professor Sprout by now!" I laughed jokingly. He smiled.

"Oh, not yet. I'm not quite there in the age yet… I'd be close to the actual students. And she's not quite done yet." Neville said quite seriously.

"Well, do you think you could help me?" I asked, pulling my list out of my jeans pocket.

"Oh, of course!" Neville said, taking my list quickly. "Dragon Liver?" he said to himself. "Come with me!"

I followed Neville as he made his way through the towering shelves of glass bottles and boxes. He turned the corner into a particularly cramped aisle, and stopped at the end. I looked up. A sign floated a few feet above in the air. It said, _Livers._ I gagged. A lot of the ingredients used in potion-making really were quite disgusting.

"I'm sure we have Dragon Livers around here somewhere… I'm pretty sure we just got a shipment in…" he whispered to himself. He flicked his wand, and rose a few feet in the air. He scanned the shelves, and returned beside me with two boxes.

"This should be enough for a few potions." He commented. Then he glanced back down at the list. "Dried Nettles…"

He sighed, and started back into the maze of shelves. On the outside, the shop looked rather small. On the inside, it was quite contrary. It was huge, and extended further back than I'd care to go. I knew I wouldn't be able to find everything without Neville.

He led me to the back of the shop, which took about five minutes to walk to, and then turned and walked down a red carpeted aisle which had a sign hovering above it. _Dried Goods._

He stopped in the middle off that sign and another that said _Live Creatures-Small. _

Then he bent down, and used his knees to support his elbows. He reached out, and pulled out a jar that contained dried nettles. Then he glanced back at the list.

"You're going to need a basket…" he commented. He flicked his wand again, and a basket appeared. He handed me the basket, and put the two boxes of dragon liver and my jar of dried nettles inside.

"What exactly are you making?" he asked, walking down the aisle to the live creatures. He craned his neck up, and flicked his wand once again. He floated up above my head, and scanned the shelves again.

"Blood-Replenishing Potion. Ron and Harry had a little argument." I said.

"Oh, that explains the caterpillar… and the knotgrass… and Re'em Blood… Mandrake… but what about the Runespoor Eggs?" Neville asked.

"Oh, I like adding that; it doesn't change the effect of the potion, but it helps to make Ron… well, more aware. It's just helpful. It may help him explain the whole thing that happened with Harry, too. I still haven't heard the story." I responded. Neville returned with a jar of caterpillars.

He then set off down the aisle again, taking a better route. He grabbed a container of knotgrass from a shelf, and then continued, turning down another aisle to get the Mandrake.

"Do you just need the Mandrake leaves?" Neville asked, stopping in front of a group of shelves.

"Yeah, that's fine." I said, moving the basket to my other arm. It was growing heavy.

Neville reached up, and grabbed a jar of Mandrake leaves. He added it to the basket, and continued on.

A few minutes later, we were standing in an aisle, the only thing left on my list being Re'em Blood. We had been standing in silence for a few minutes.

"Have you seen Luna recently?" Neville asked, scratching his head as he glanced around the shelves.

"Oh, yes. She works at the hospital now. As interesting as ever." I said, laughing lightly.

"How's Harry?" he questioned. He continued looked back and forth across the shelves.

"He's well, but he's stuck in bed as well. He's well cared for. Ginny." I smiled.

"Oh, how's she?" he asked, sounding curious. He flicked his wand, and floated a few feet in the air.

"She's well. They're engaged." I said, smiling. "So am I." I added happily.

"Oh really? Ron, I'm guessing?" he said. I heard a smile in his voice.

He landed back on the ground beside me. Nothing was in his hand.

"Yeah." I said. "Where's the Re'em Blood?" I asked.

"Well, I we don't have any out here. I'll have to go check the stock. You can wait by the desk." He said. He led me back down the maze of shelves, and then stopped me at a long desk. It was the checkout.

I placed my basket down on the counter, trying to give my arm a break while Neville went into the stockrooms.

I leaned back against the desk.

"Did you find everything you needed, ma'am?" an all-too-familiar voice said from behind me. I tensed up, and turned around. Malfoy.

"Why are you everywhere I go?" I asked, aggravated. In my head, I was still scared out of my mind, worried that he would snap again. He seemed more scared than I was.

"I'm not following you, if that's what you're getting at. I work here. And if I recall, you were the one who walked into my mother's hospital room." He said coolly.

I gulped. "Look, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to do that." I said stupidly.

"I don't need to hear it. I'm over it. Now are you going to pay, or not?" he asked.

"No. I'm waiting for Neville to get the Re'em Blood." I said, grabbing my basket.

"I'm sure you could wait over there, then. Other people do actually need to pay." He said icily.

I nodded. "Yeah, of course."

I walked over to a nearby shelf, and stood. I leaned against it, careful not to put all my weight on it, in fear it could actually tip over.

Why was it Malfoy was everywhere that I was recently?

Neville returned from the stockroom, again empty-handed.

"I'm sorry, Hermoine. We don't have any." He said dejectedly.

"Oh… I really need it. I'm all out of it, and I need to make Ron his potion…" I said calmly.

"Again, I'm sorry." Neville said, looking back at Malfoy. "Malfoy! I told you to order more Re'em Blood!" he called, turning around.

"I did, Longbottom." Malfoy said, rolling his eyes. "You're just too stupid to know it's in the new shipment area. It came in today."

I looked over at him in disbelief. "You could say it nicer." I heard myself saying.

"Excuse me?" Malfoy said, stepping around the desk. Apparently, nobody actually needed to be checked out.

"I said, you don't need to be such a twit." I amended, stepping to meet Malfoy. He tensed up as I stood closer.

"Granger, get away from me." He hissed. It was like a repeat of earlier.

"What. My bad blood is going to give you some disease or something?" I said sarcastically.

"No." he said lamely. "But I suggest you leave, Mudblood."

I groaned. "You are so juvenile!" I exclaimed. I stomped my foot.

Malfoy chuckled. A low, throaty sound. "Says the one throwing a tempter tantrum." He said, leaning towards me. "Accio Re'em Blood." He breathed.

I could feel his breath warm on my face. My breath came up short. I didn't trust him being so close to me, but I knew I couldn't back down. It was a test. And I wasn't going to show that he scared me. I couldn't.

A bottle came soaring through the air, and he caught it in his hand. He dropped it in my basket. "Are you ready to checkout now, Mudblood?"

I stepped around him, and silently placed my basket on the checkout. Malfoy walked back around the counter.

"Malfoy, I'll get it." I heard Neville say.

Malfoy's hand shot up. "Allow me." He growled. Another throaty noise. I noted in the back of my head that it would be kind of sexy if Ron did that.

I groaned aloud, irritated that that had even crossed my mind.

Malfoy held his hand out, expecting me to hand over my bag of coins. I did. I dropped the purple bag in his hand, and he picked out the proper amount of coins. He handed my bag back.

"Goodbye, Mudblood." He smirked, and turned around.

"If you didn't call me a Mudblood, I'd say you're flirting with me." I called, irritated. It was the best insult I could come up with. And insult to Malfoy, but not exactly to me. I saw him tense up. He paused, but thought better. He kept on walking, and disappeared behind a curtain.

I smiled to myself, content I had been able to make him slightly miserable.

Then I smiled at Neville, waved goodbye, and suggested he have dinner with us one day.

With that, I walked out on the door, a smirk still sitting on my face.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Notes:<span>** See? I promised they'd have a moment! Not emotional, but definitely a hint at a romance. I will write in Draco's point of view next! I can honestly say, I like writing his point of view better, even though these past two Hermoine chapters are two of my longest chapters... so far!

So, watch out for the next chapter!

Review!


	11. Chapter 11 Draco

**Note: **I honestly struggled with this chapter! I hope it doesn't show; especially with the dialogue between Draco and Blaise.

Soon, once I reach chapter 20, I will be going through and editing my chapters- grammer and spelling, meaning. So that may stop my updating for a day when that happens, but I'll let you know. ;)

This MAY be the only update today, but I may have another late tonight. I don't know.

Enjoy, and review!

Chapter 11

Draco

Why was she everywhere I went? Everywhere. If I hadn't known better, I'd think she was following me. But I knew better. I was smarter than that.

She had just accused me of flirting with her. I was thankful I'd called her a Mudblood, otherwise I couldn't have denied it so easily. I hadn't even been able to turn around, in fear she'd catch the lie on my face. I was a good liar, but she was smart.

I lowered myself down onto a couch in the back room, and looked up as Longbottom walked in.

"Why were you so rude to her?" he asked. Longbottom wasn't very good at greetings.

"You could say hello." I commented, shifting in my seat.

"Sorry, Malfoy. I'm not really in the mood. Please explain why you were so rude. You should treat her like another customer. She won't come back." He said simply.

I laughed mockingly. "Oh, really? And you're saying there's another Slug and Jiggers Apothecary?"

"You're… unbelievable." Longbottom said, turning around and walking away.

I sighed, and relaxed into the chair. I wasn't in the mood for company, and I seemed to be great at pushing people away.

As soon as Longbottom disappeared into the curtain, he was back.

"Pansy Parkinson is here. She's asking for you." He said, rolling his eyes. I repeated his gesture.

"Tell her I'm busy." I replied, standing up. I started to walk back to the stock room.

"Too late." A voice said. I paused, and clenched my fists. I turned around, to see Pansy standing in the doorway, leaning heavily on the wall.

"Sorry." Longbottom said, shrugging. He ducked out of the doorway. He didn't seem very sorry.

I ran a hand thoughtfully along my jaw. It was rough. I hadn't shaved in several days. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to pay you a visit." She said. Her words slurred together. She was drunk.

Pansy sauntered across the room, and hiccupped. She giggled, stepping closer to me. I tensed up.

"Hello, my Draco." She breathed, putting a hand roughly on my cheek.

I tried to step back, but she grabbed my hand and put it on her waist. I clenched my teeth.

"I'm not your Draco, Pansy." I said irritably.

"You could be." She said breathily. She smelled like alcohol.

"Pansy, get off me. You're drunk." I pulled my hand from her waist, and moved her hand off my face. She didn't step back. I did. She moved with me.

"Fuck, Pansy. I'm calling Blaise." I sad firmly. I crossed the room to the fireplace, and leaned in. I flicked my wand.

Seconds later, I was looking inside Blaise's apartment.

"Blaise!" I called. I heard the shuffling of feet, and looked to my right as Blaise came into view.

"Draco? Fuck. What do you want?" he asked, yawning.

"Come pick up Pansy. I'm at work." I snapped.

"Calm down. What's she doing?" he asked.

"Trying to seduce me." I answered simply. I felt someone touch my back. I tensed. "As we speak." I added quickly.

He chuckled, and flicked his wand. He changed from loose sweatpants into something more Blaise, and then walked up to the fireplace.

"Move, I'm using the Floo." He said.

"Why can't you just disapperate?" I asked.

"I hate the feeling. Now get out." He muttered.

I pulled my head from the flames, chuckling. As I turned around, I saw Pansy. She had shed her jacket and tank top, and was not standing in my workroom topless.

"Fuck, Pansy!" I exclaimed, turning around to face the fireplace again. "Put a shirt on."

She giggled, and then walked up behind me. I felt her put her hands on my shoulders. She ran them down my back, and then wrapped her arms around my waist. She pressed up against me.

"Get… off." I hissed.

"Not until I get a little kiss from my Draco." She said seductively.

"Pansy." I hissed. Where was Blaise?

"Come on. One. Little. Kiss." She said, tracing patterns on my back through my work robes.

I reluctantly turned around, making sure I didn't look down at her bare chest.

"One." I said firmly. She smiled victoriously.

"Just one." She whispered. "Unless you beg for more…" she said as I closed the space between us.

She crushed her mouth to mine, and I allowed her. Her tongue darted out, wetting my lips. I tried to pull back. I'd given her what she wanted.

As soon as I was disconnected from her, she grunted and pulled me back. I scrambled, grabbing her shoulders and trying to pull her off of me.

Her tongue jammed against my mouth, and I tried to get away. She pressed further against me, and wrapped her arms around my neck. As I leaned back, trying to separate her from me, she moved with me. Soon, she had me pinned against the wall next to the fireplace.

I slid my hands down her sides, and she grunted again. I brought my hands over to her stomach, and then pushed. She went flailing backwards, and I stepped away from her, crossing the room to the pile of her clothing. I picked it up, and threw it back at her.

"Put that back on." I hissed, walking out of the room just as I heard Blaise come through the fire. I whipped around.

"What took you so long?" I snapped.

"Chill, Draco. I couldn't find my Floo Powder." He answered calmly. Then he saw Pansy, shirtless. "What the fuck happened here?"

"I told you. She was trying to seduce me." I answered.

"And you let her?" he howled.

"Blaise, are you stupid? No! She did that to me!" I hissed.

"Oh, really. How could I believe that? You dated her before! You could still have feelings for her!" he said.

"Blaise, do you have feelings for her?" I asked, running a hand through my hair.

"Maybe I do!" he growled.

"Well, pardon me! I thought you were just using her, hooking up with her, like you do with every other girl!" I shot back.

"Come on, Pansy." Blaise said, grabbing her hand. "I'll see you when you stop being a git."

With that, Blaise turned around, and helped Pansy into the flames. They disappeared.

I turned around, and pounded my fist against the wall. Did he really believe I was interested in that girl? She threw herself on me. I would never be interested in someone like that.

I sunk back into the couch, groaning irritably. I would have to go talk to Blaise later.

I looked up to see Longbottom walking through the curtain.

"Well, how'd that go?" he said smugly.

I clenched my jaw. "Shut. Up. Just, shut up." I said through my teeth.

He laughed, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "How does it feel being in the victim's shoes?" he asked.

I looked at him. "Victim? Could you elaborate on that?"

He looked at me blankly. "What?"

I smiled smugly. "Do you need a dictionary, Longbottom? Do I have too high a vocabulary for you?" I taunted, well aware he wasn't the brightest in the bunch.

Longbottom looked down. "Nevermind." He said.

I chuckled as he turned around and walked towards the door. He paused just before he left, and turned back around.

"I heard your argument. And to think, I was starting to think you could relate to me." He muttered, turning around again and walking back into the shop.

I watched as he went, my jaw hanging open. Longbottom had just attempted to stand up to me.

He really had changed since school. For the better.

Unlike me.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note: <span>**Was it horrible? Haha, sorry if it moved slow or whatever... I had a hard time finding a way for the chapter do end. I don't really like ending in the middle of a sentence, I like having a thought at the end that might leave my readers thoughtful or satisfied. I know when I read I HATE huge cliffhangers!

But, I may have a few cliffhangers later. ;)

Review! (please, if you read this, at least leave a note saying you did. The only person leaving reviews is 23Nelly, and I love them for that XD, but I'd LOVE if I had more than one loyal review! Thanks!)

Now, you can review! Teehee!


	12. Chapter 12 Hermoine

**Note:** I know, this is a rather late update for me! I was busy all day, but I wanted to get a chapter out, nonetheless. So, here it is!

It's a little... odd, you'll see what I mean. It's definitely not my favorite, but not my least favorite, either. It's also kind of short, as most of my chapters... okay, all... are. Anyway, the whole... nevermind. I don't want to give anything away. I'll tell you at the bottom. ;)

Anyway, Enjoy and review!

Chapter 12

Hermoine

The cauldron sat over a fire, the liquid inside bubbling. I dropped two pieces of knotgrass into what was already in the mixture, and then crushed a caterpillar under my knife, dropping it in. I watched in satisfaction as it came to a boil, and then quickly doused the fire with a wave of my wand.

"Ron, I'm coming with more potion!" I called, preparing him for the disgusting flavor. I poured the contents of the cauldron into five equally sized flasks, and then closed them all up. I reached out, and picked one up. Then I carried it into the opposite room, which happened to be our spare bedroom. I wasn't staying in the same bed as Ron while he complained about all his cuts and bruises every time the blanket brushed over his skin.

"Here." I said briskly, handing him the flask I was holding. "Drink it."

His face shriveled up in disgust. "Do I have to?" he asked.

I sighed, blowing a piece of my hair off of my face. "Ron, stop acting like a child. You know very well you need this."

He groaned, and then snatched the flask from my hand. "Have pumpkin juice ready." He said, before pinching his nose and tipping the flask to his mouth. I watched him swallowed the thick liquid, amused. I chuckled.

Once the bottle was empty, he looked up at me. "You think this is funny?" he asked.

I nodded, silencing my giggles. "Yes. I do."

He rolled his blue eyes. "Just… get me my pumpkin juice."

I jumped up, but decided better. I pointed my wand at the door, and muttered the spell to myself. "Accio pumpkin juice."

As soon as the phrase rolled off my tongue, a bottle of the liquid came flying through the air, landing in my hand. I smiled, and picked up Ron's empty mug. I tipped the bottle over, and allowed most of the contents to fill up his mug. Then I handed it to him.

He grabbed it greedily, and quickly gulped down the juice.

"Thirsty?" I asked, amused. That earned another eye roll.

He slammed the empty cup down on his side table, and flinched at the noise. I smiled, and reached out, grabbing his hand.

"You have very large hands." I commented.

"Hermoine." He said irritably.

"Sorry! Time for your nap, I presume." I mocked, standing up and dropping his hand.

"I wish you'd stay with me." He said, looking up at me hopefully. I laughed.

"Oh, Ron, I would. But not with you whining every time I accidentally touched your arm." I said. "Maybe tomorrow." I added quickly at the sight of his smile faltering.

He sighed, and rolled over in bed. I heard him moan as he put pressure on his arm.

"Really, Ron? Don't move so much. It'll heal better." I whispered, sitting down in the chair that was set up beside his bed. I smiled to myself as I heard his breathing calm down, and knew he was asleep. I closed my eyes.

_I walked towards Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, adjusting my jacket as I went. I slowly picked up my pace to a jog, dodging in and out of students bustling about during their school holidays._

_I pushed open the door, and walked into the shop, and then towards the back, easily finding my way through the maze of shelves, as if I'd gone through them a hundred times._

_I arrived at the counter, and oddly enough, nobody was there. The whole store was empty._

_I looked up, and saw Draco Malfoy coming through the curtain. He looked at me, raised an eyebrow, and then turned around, walking back in through the curtain. I scowled, and followed him._

_"What? You think you're too good for me?" I asked, stopping just as I stepped into the employee room._

_He didn't answer me, but sat on the couch instead, and continued staring at me with a smirk on his face._

_"Think I'm a filthy Mudblood?" I asked angrily, taking a few steps closer to him. Now, if I wanted to, I could punch him. His face showed no reaction. Just the same damn smirk._

_"What, there's something wrong with me?" I demanded. He chuckled. A low, throaty chuckle._

_"You said it, not me." Was all he said. He barely opened his mouth as he did, but the words were quite loud. They echoed in my head._

_"You hate me, and don't think I'm worth your time." I said stubbornly, putting my hands on my hips defiantly._

_Malfoy stood up abruptly, and closed the space between us in two steps. His nose was now inches from my face._

_"I don't hate you." He whispered seductively._

_I breathed. "What, are you going to say that you love me? Because I'd hardly believe that." I whispered._

_He smirked. "No."_

_I sucked in a breath as his nose touched mine, and started to shrink back. His hands stopped me, resting gently on my wrists. Then his mouth brushed across mine, and I heard him hold his breath._

_"Does that answer your question?" he asked._

_I shook my head. "I don't think I quite understand."_

_He smirked, and crushed his mouth to mine. I wasn't shy. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he pulled me closer to him. I felt his lips move from mine, and start pressing against my neck. I closed my eyes._

_When I reopened them, I no longer saw blonde hair in front of me, but bright red. Ron had suddenly appeared._

_I blinked again. Had he been there the whole time? Had I imagined it was Malfoy?_

_I stepped away as Ron moved back to my lips, and started to twirl my hair. I didn't know what was going on._

"Moine! Moine!" came Ron's voice.

I jolted awake, my arms flailing everywhere. I fell off of the chair, and onto the ground. "What?" I asked, quickly jumping up and pulling my wand out. "What's wrong?"

Ron looked at me, confused. "I was going to ask for more potion." He replied.

I glared at him. "Merlin, Ron. The way you were hollering I thought someone was in the house." I muttered, putting my wand back in my belt loop.

Ron's face turned red. "Sorry, Moine. I woke up, and I was already sore. You were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you up, but I already waited a while…" he trailed off.

I sighed, and turned towards the door. "It's fine. Just, next time, shake my shoulder or something. The yelling… isn't necessary." I said mid-yawn as I walked out of the door, to retrieve more potion for Ron.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note:<span>** The whole dream will be better explained later, or, thought about. ;)

Review!


	13. Chapter 13 Draco

**Note:** Well, I'm late. Again. Sorry! I promise I won't make a habit of this. In fact, tomorrow, I'm going to update at least two chapters; I promise! Well, this one is rather short... sorry about that! I just liked it and decided I wanted to cut it off there, you know, change perspectives. ;)

Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and review! :)

Chapter 13

Draco

I ran my hand through my hair. I was at my own home, away from the Manor. I didn't want to go there. I hated it being empty. It was so empty without my mother.

I was contemplating something. I had to see Granger again, I had to apologize to her. I knew, if I kept going on like this, at such a distance, acting like I hated her, her hating me, I knew I wouldn't be able to survive. I already couldn't stand the fact she was marrying the All Powerful Weasel.

No. I wasn't going to talk to her. I wasn't going to apologize, because I'm a Malfoy, and no matter how much I hated the fact, I couldn't change that. I couldn't bring our family reputation down. I, Draco Malfoy, was most certainly not in love with Hermoine Granger, a mudblood. I couldn't be. It was impossible. I was just delusional. I wanted to love someone so badly, I wanted someone to love me, that I had mistaken my guilt for love. I didn't love her. I simply felt bad for being so cruel to her.

I took a deep breath, attempting to calm my erratic brain. I couldn't think straight. I didn't know why, but something about Granger made me uneasy. I didn't know if it was the way she made me feel, or, the way I thought she made me feel. Whenever I saw her, I felt so vulnerable. Weak. Like anything she asked, I would do. No matter how stupid it would make me look. I hated that feeling. I didn't want anybody other than myself to be in control of my life.

In that moment, I knew there was only one way to get my emotions cleared up, and to forget about Granger. I knew there was only one way to get my life back.

I had to talk to her.

It was a stupid idea, but I had to do it. The only issue I ran into was that I may not see her again. I was sure Potter and Weasley were out of the hospital by now. They couldn't have injured each other too badly, they were too good for that. That left out running into her at the hospital.

I could see her at Slug and Jiggers again, but that was highly unlikely. I was barely there anyway, only picking up shifts when I didn't have anything to do. I didn't need the job. My parents had left me with plenty of money. I just didn't like being idle. Sitting around made me restless, and when I was restless, I tended to do stupid things. And at this particular moment in time, I was restless.

I had ruled out any chance of running into her again, despite the strange thing that was currently occurring. She was everywhere. If I really wanted to flatter myself, I could say she was following me. But I knew that was highly unlikely. Scratch that. It was bloody impossible.

She had been stuck on the red-headed twit since we first started at Hogwarts. I could tell from the moment I saw them standing beside each other, they would end up together. The same thing with Potter and Weaslette. I had a knack for predicting relationships. Except for my own.

After spending what seemed like hours weighing my choices, I decided to go on pure impulse alone. I was going to find Granger.

I had a list of a few places she could possibly be. McGonagall's, the Weasley home, or maybe visiting with Potter. I had a feeling Potter would be at the place the Weasley's called the Burrow. I could understand why, too. Burrow's were holes in the ground, and right small and dirty places at that. So was this place. I'd only seen it once, when I'd been working with the Dark Lord. It was not under friendly circumstances whatsoever.

I stood up, my back cracking as I did. I'd been sitting longer than I thought.

I summoned the Floo Powder with a flick of my wand, and held the jar in my hand. I hadn't opened it yet. I didn't know if I wanted to.

I was going to test my luck and just shout something about Granger as I leaped into the flames, thinking that she might have a private home. The idea intrigued me, having her all alone to myself. My head ran through the things I could do to her. Instantly, I stopped my thoughts. I didn't have time for a shower.

If she was alone, however, she could decide to imprison me, and use me as her sex slave. That idea sounded very pleasing, but I ruled it out as highly unlikely. Alright, bloody impossible.

Having her alone may sound wonderful, but the aspect of actually being there frightened me. I decided if she was alone, I'd turn around and leave. She could kill me and dispose of me, with no witnesses. But if she was with Weaselbee, there might as well be no witnesses, because he would probably help her.

I decided if he was there, I'd leave as well.

I gulped, and slid the lid off the jar. The contents were diminishing fast. There was a very thin layer of the green powder covering the bottom of the jar, but there was enough to get me there and back. So I stashed some in my pocket. I pinched the powder between my fingers, and placed the jar on my coffee table. I hesitated, my hand prepared to throw the powder into the fire, but also frozen in place. I couldn't do it. If I did, I was bloody insane.

I flicked my hand towards the roaring flames, releasing the powder. I stepped into the fireplace.

"Hermoine Granger's Home." I said clearly. I watched as my living room disappeared, and I was sent flying through a vast black space. It seemed like there was no path in sight, but my body followed one anyway.

With a thud, I was sent flying through another fire pit and I landed with my face implanted in a brown couch.

I was bloody insane.

I removed my face from the cushion, and looked around. The walls were lined with shelves of antique books, covering almost the entire wall. The only space that wasn't taken up by the shelves was where a muggle picture hung. I guessed it was Granger's parents.

If the books didn't give it away, the next thing sure did. I turned around to see a shaking girl standing at a small staircase, pointing her wand right at me.

"Malfoy. What the hell are you doing here?"

_Fuck._


	14. Chapter 14 Hermoine

**Note: **Well, here you are! I'm sorry; this is the only chapter I'll be getting out today. I know I said two, but something came up. Maybe I'll have two tomorrow, maybe only one. Sorry.

And I know you're all anxiously awaiting what Harry and Ron fought about, well, you'll have to wait a little longer. That comes in later. As well as the Draco Hermoine moments. Okay?

Thanks for reading and being so patient!

Review and I'll love you forever! :) (your reviews really make me smile. :) )

Chapter 14

Hermoine

I jumped awake as I heard a thud coming from downstairs. I had fallen asleep in the chair next to Ron's bed again. Ron was finally asleep, after hours of staying awake complaining. I glanced at the clock. It was ten o' clock. Who was in my living room at ten?

I got up out of the chair quietly, and drew my wand. I rushed from the room, not making a sound. I made it to the landing. The stairs were inches away. I took a deep breath, thinking up the strongest hex I could.

I quietly made my way down the stairs, barely touching each step before I moved on to the next. Finally, I was one step away from the bottom. I was thankful for the wall Ron had wanted put up against the staircase. I had hated it when he put it up, but now it could be the only thing standing between me and death.

I held my wand at the ready, and noticed I was shaking. I couldn't be scared. What happened to Gryffindor bravery?

I took another deep but silent breath, and whirled around the corner. The spell was on the tip of my tongue, but I stopped. I saw a full head of blonde hair on my couch. It took me a second, but I recognized him. My face set in a glare, but I was still shaking. Why wouldn't I stop shaking?

I watched as the boy turned around. Well, not exactly a boy. A rather striking young man. I hated to admit it, but I had always found him slightly attractive. Physically, anyway. Personality wise, I would rather die than end up with the git. His silver eyes rested on me.

"What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?" I asked, flicking my wand. I watched him flinch, but instead of hexing him, I'd simply turned on a light. I didn't know why I still hadn't hexed him.

He didn't answer. I watched as his eyes looked up and down, and a smirk plastered itself on his face. I looked down at myself, self-consciously.

_Shit._ I was wearing a pair of briefs and a particularly tight tank top. And nothing underneath.

I instinctively folded my arms over my chest, and raised an eyebrow. I immediately mentally smacked myself for mimicking the gesture Malfoy had used in my dream.

Oh, Merlin. My dream. Here I was, standing a few feet away from a man I had dreamed of snogging. And he wasn't exactly decent himself, I noticed. He looked rather shabby, for Malfoy. I'd always seen him in a white button-up and black trousers. Now, he had on a white muscle shirt and emerald green sweatpants. I noted his defined arms, and couldn't help but lick my lips.

I heard him chuckle, and my face turned red when I realized I'd been staring. I looked down guiltily at my engagement ring.

"Well, answer the question. Why are you here?" I repeated, fighting the urge to put my hands on my hips. I couldn't move my arms from my chest.

"It's alright, Granger. You can relax. I'm not here to attack you." He said, sitting down on my couch. I flinched, irritated. He smirked.

"Then why are you here, Malfoy? We're not exactly friends." I said, sitting down in an armchair opposite him. I conjured a blanket out of the air, and wrapped it around myself, making sure to cover my chest. I relaxed my arms.

"You always have been a prude, haven't you?" Malfoy commented. I glared at him.

"Why are you here?" I asked, ignoring his comment.

"Well, it isn't easy to say, but I came to say something to you." He said, beating around the bush.

"What is it, then?" I pushed.

"I came to apologize." He stated simply.

I snorted. "You? Apologize?"

He raised an eyebrow, and I blushed, my dream again coming to mind.

"Don't expect me to say it again, Granger." He said.

"I just can't believe you came to my house at ten o' clock, to apologize." I replied irritably. "Was it really that urgent?"

He chuckled. I blushed again, turning my head in hope that he wouldn't see. "Yes. Because when I decide I'm going to apologize for someone, the feeling doesn't last long. I may be apologizing, but I'm still a Malfoy."

I rolled my eyes. "And you don't apologize. Whatever. You can't actually expect me to forgive you for everything with one word."

He shrugged. "I can try."

"And you did. Now, you can leave." I said, gesturing towards the fireplace. "Go on."

I didn't notice he was staring at me. I glanced down self-consciously, and realized the blanket had moved. I quickly readjusted it, and glared at him. "Malfoy."

His head snapped up. "Well I see the past few years were kind to you." He said, smirking. I fought the anger building up inside of me. I knew he wanted to see me get angry.

"Please, just go." I said. I couldn't mask the anger in my voice, and I saw Malfoy smile. But the smile didn't reach his eyes. I cocked my head to the side, wondering why the torture wasn't bringing him as much joy as usual.

He sighed. "Look, Granger. I really do regret being so unkind to you in school. It wasn't right." He said, locking eyes with me. I stared into his silver eyes as he continued. "But I truly am sorry."

I searched his eyes for a hint of humor, mockery, but all I found was genuine guilt. He truly was sorry.

It was my turn to smirk. "I thought you only apologized once." I said smugly.

I watched his eyes narrow, and then I looked down at his mouth. It was slowing turning into a smile. I glanced at his eyes again. They were lit with warmth. I was receiving an actual Malfoy smile, and it was quite a treat. His teeth were pearly white, and it was a gesture that suited his face well.

"Well played." He said, shaking his head in disbelief. "I can't believe a mudblood-"

I jumped up, enraged, the blanket falling to the floor. "There you go with that mudblood again! You think you can go calling me any name you wish, just because you apologized? Well you can't!" I hollered.

I looked over at Malfoy. His eyes were wide. Scared. He was scared of me. I looked down to see that I was shaking with anger. Trembling.

"Moine?"

I turned around, and saw Ron on the staircase, leaning heavily against the far wall.

"Ron! You shouldn't be out of bed!" I said, quickly grabbing the blanket off the floor and tossing it at a cold and shivering Ron.

"What is he doing here?" he asked through clenched teeth, noticing Malfoy in the room.

"Hello, Weasley." I heard Malfoy say from behind me. He seemed to have regained his arrogance.

"Why is he here?" Ron repeated.

"Ron, I'll talk to you later. Please, go back upstairs." I pleaded. Ron shouldn't be getting so upset when he was so weak.

"Why is he here?" Ron asked again.

"Ron!" I said. I watched as his face flushed red. Most of the blood that was left in his body was rushing towards his face, and I watched as his eyes obtained a faraway look to them. He collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Ron!" I called, rushing towards him. I shook his body. He didn't respond. I turned around to Malfoy, my eyes seeing red. "Get out of here!" I screamed.

Malfoy was looking on in horror, but I saw him regain his composure. "Meet me at the Three Broomsticks." He said.

"There is no way in hell I am talking our issues out over lunch with you!" I screamed back. Tears of both fury and worry started to fall down my cheeks. I watched as Malfoy blinked his eyes, and kept them closed for a minute. He reopened them.

"Please meet me at the Three Broomsticks, at noon." He repeated.

"I said no." I replied firmly.

"Dammit, Granger. I'm not leaving until you agree." He said irritably. He stood up, and I watched as he ran his hand along his jaw. His arm flexed as he did so, and I felt a little dizzy.

I looked back at Ron. I needed to tend to him, and Malfoy made it clear he wouldn't leave until I agreed. I could hex him, but I wasn't in a very stable mind state. My head was scrambling around helplessly.

"Fine." I agreed. "Now leave."

I heard the roar of a fire, and then the room was silent. Except for the sound of my tears.


	15. Chapter 15 Hermoine

**Note:** Well. Sorry it's late again... I promise, I'll try to update more regularly. I was just busy today and such... and distracted.

Does anybody out there watch the Glee Project? Well, that was one distraction.

The other was Teen Wolf. I can't believe the next season doesn't come out until 2012! I'm going to die waiting.

Anyway, I just wanted to get this up. I cut it off at a spot I felt like doing so, so you'll have to wait until sometime tomorrow to find out how everything goes. ;)

Heehee! I love being evil. Muwahaha! :)

Anyway, enjoy! Read and review!

Chapter 15

Hermoine

I grabbed another flask from the cabinet, noticing I only had two left. I'd need to make another batch soon.

I darted up the stairs, careful not to drop the potion or the large plate of eggs I was carrying. I would have used my wand, but I had left it upstairs.

I barely missed stepping on the dried potion that already decorated the carpet, promising that I'd clean it up later. As I rushed into the room that Ron was in, I heard snoring. My eyes saw red. I had just rushed downstairs and cooked eggs like a maniac, and then ran up the stairs, carrying a glass plate and a glass flask, and Ron had decided to go to sleep. I groaned in aggravation.

"Dammit!" I exclaimed, crossing the room and putting the eggs down on the side table. I uncapped the lid of the flask and poured the contents into Ron's mug. "Ronald Weasley, get up."

I reached out and poked him with the tip of my wand, which I'd just picked up from the table. I jabbed him again. He just groaned.

"Dammit, Ronald Weasley, get your ass out of bed!" I said angrily. I jabbed his ribs, and his eyes bolted awake.

"Moine, what's your problem?" he asked, clutching his side. "That hurts!"

"Well it bloody should! Now here's your eggs and potion. Let's go. I still have to get ready to go meet…" I trailed off. I hadn't told Ron I was going to meet Malfoy. I told him I had to go get more potion supplies.

I yawned, trying to cover my mistake. Ron may not be the smartest person out there, but he certainly isn't downright stupid.

"Who are you going to meet? Harry? Neville? What, sick of me because I'm stuck in bed?" he concluded.

Okay, maybe he was downright stupid.

I couldn't suppress a laugh. "Ron, please. And it's really none of your business. But you don't need to worry, I'm not cheating on you." I said, smiling. He didn't return the gesture.

"Of course I'm going to worry! I'm going to marry you, Hermoine. And I want you to be honest with me." He said, his blue eyes widening. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. If you must know, I'm having lunch with Malfoy at the Three Broomsticks." I muttered. I hoped he didn't catch the 'Malfoy' part of it.

"You're what?" he growled.

"Last night he said he wouldn't leave until I agreed to have lunch with him. Oh, Ron. Don't pout, please. You don't need to worry, Ron. It's just lunch. Something about him being sorry." I said, trying to comfort him. "I would never even consider it, Ron."

"Consider what?" he asked. I sighed. He knew very well what I meant.

"I would never cheat on you, Ron. You know that, right? Especially with Malfoy. It's a lunch. Just imagine it's Harry, okay? You wouldn't mind me eating with Harry, now, would you?" I asked.

He looked down. "No, I guess. But this is Malfoy we're talking about."

"I'm aware of that, Ronald. But if I didn't go, he'd likely show up in our living room again. And I don't want that happening, now, do you?" I said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Ron shook his head. "Good. Now eat your eggs before they get cold."

* * *

><p>I stood in front of my mirror, switching my clothes with a flick of my wand. I didn't want to look horrible, but I didn't want to look like I was trying too hard, either. The thought of not wanting to look like I was trying too hard was making everything much more difficult. If I truly didn't care, then I would've just gone in my pajamas and called it a day. But no. Even if I didn't like Malfoy, I didn't want to look bad. I kind of wanted to impress him, seeing as he had finally changed his mine. I didn't want to show up in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and him instantly write me off. I knew that would happen if I truly didn't care. So, in a way, I did care what I looked like.<p>

I finally decided on an emerald green top with a modest V-neck with loose fitting jeans, paired with a simple pair of black heels. I liked making myself seem taller. I felt more powerful, more intimidating, that way. I could definitely use that to my advantage with Malfoy.

It definitely wasn't formal, but it wasn't quite casual, either. Nor was it something I would throw on to hang out at home all day. So I thought it was perfect.

I walked into the bathroom, and pointed my wand at my hair, causing the bushiness to subside and allow my hair to lay somewhat flat. With that, I walked into Ron's room to say goodbye. Of course, when I walked in, his eyes were closed.

"Goodbye, Ron." I said, knowing he wasn't quite asleep. He wasn't snoring yet. He frowned, and opened his eyes. Instantly his mouth turned to a smile.

"You look lovely, Moine. But I still don't want you going." He said simply.

I sighed. "Ron, I have to. I told you already. I'll be back soon, don't you worry." I said, quickly bending over and brushing my lips against his. I stepped back, and flicked my wand, disapperating before he could complain anymore.

I arrived in the wizarding town of Hogsmeade moments later, after being bent which way and that. I adjusted my top, and then made my way towards the door.

I pushed it open, and rushed inside, a gust of cool wind pouring in behind me. I was thankful it wasn't snowing.

I searched the room, searching for platinum blonde hair. I didn't see it. _That Bastard._

As I turned back towards the door, I saw the bright color in the corner of my eye. He had showed up. And he was hiding in a corner booth, almost like he didn't want me to find him. Or didn't want to be seen with me.

I crossed the room, weaving in and out of tables until I reached the booth Malfoy had chosen.

"Malfoy." I said in a form of greeting. He was smirking. Of course.

"Granger." He said in return. "I'm surprised you came."

I slid into the booth, opposite him. "I thought you'd come to my house again if I didn't." I admitted.

He smirked. "Don't want me there?" he asked mockingly. "You're right. I probably would."

I nodded, and sighed. "Why did you want me to come?" I asked impatiently.

He looked up at my face, and into my eyes. "It should be obvious, with my… apologizing… last night."

He made a face that made it look like it was painful to actually admit to apologizing.

"Malfoy, it's okay to admit you're wrong once in a while." I said smugly.

He glared at me. "You're wearing green." He commented.

"I know…" I said, shrugging.

"Slytherin colors." He said, a smirk once again crawling up his cheeks.

I squinted my eyes. "I didn't do that to please you nor on purpose, I assure you." I said irritably.

He simply smiled. "I'm sure you didn't." he said sarcastically.

"I didn't!" I repeated, acting rather childish.

"I didn't say you did." He whispered.

"But… you… implied it." I muttered. I wasn't about to be outsmarted by him.

"I did no such thing." He said wickedly.

"Yes you did." I hissed.

Another smirk crept up his face. "Granger. It's okay to admit you're wrong once in a while."


	16. Chapter 16 Draco

**Note:** I know. It's a little short, but I had a hard time writing this chapter. I did my best! And... yupp.

I was a little disappointed that my last chapter only got 3 maybe 4 reviews! XD Please review! I'm not complaining, but it didn't make me smile as much. And maybe that was why I wasn't as determined to finish this chapter...

Anyway, here it is!

Enjoy!

Read and review! (next chapter should be out sometime tomorrow. ;) )

Chapter 16

Draco

Granger was so easy to piss off. I could do almost anything, and it would irritate her. As much as I enjoyed people reacting, I hated seeing her angry with me. It made me feel like she hated me even more. And I couldn't stand it. Yet, I still found it entertaining. She would crinkle her nose in a way that made her look lovely, not beautiful, but adorable.

_Fuck. _Adorable?

I zoned back into our conversation, and chose the only words I could think of. "Granger. It's okay to admit you're wrong once in a while." I said.

Her jaw dropped. She clearly didn't expect me to use something she said against her.

"Yeah. I'm not stupid." I said smugly.

She regained her composure, and a smile rose on her face. A devious smile. "I'm surprised all that hair dye didn't get to your brain." She said. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. I wasn't going to freak out on her. I couldn't. If I lost my temper, she'd be out the door in an instant.

"I don't dye my hair." I said calmly. "Now. Why don't you order something?" I asked as politely as I could manage.

She looked into my eyes, and I felt uncomfortable under her stair. I slid away from her eyes, and she blinked rapidly.

"Yeah. Sure." She said. "Sounds good."

I waited for her to decide what she wanted, but she didn't say anything.

"Are you ready?" I asked, tapping my fingers on the table.

"Yes. But I'll pay for myself." She said, reaching into her pocket.

"No, no. I wanted you to meet me here, I'll pay for you." I said quickly.

I watched as multiple emotions flashed across her face.

"I'm not going to poison your food or anything." I said, smirking.

"Well, I wasn't thinking of that… until now." She said, smiling. I couldn't help but smile. Her smile lit up her whole face, making it even more beautiful.

"Just tell me what you want." I muttered, looking down at the table.

"Fine. I would like a cauldron cake and a butterbeer." She answered. I snickered.

"Granger, is that all you're getting?" I asked, chuckling.

She shrugged. "I'm not very hungry." She said easily.

I narrowed my eyes. "You ate before you came. You didn't expect to stay, did you?" I observed. This time she chuckled.

"Yeah…" she muttered, looking down at her hands, which sat on the table.

I nodded. "Okay. I guess I'll be eating light then, as well." I said.

"You don't have to." She said, grabbing my arm as I stood up. She blushed, and pulled her hand away.

"It's fine." I responded, raising my eyebrow. I saw her face turn redder. I smirked, and then turned, walking up to the counter to order.

I returned to the table, balancing two plates, both containing a cauldron cake. In my right hand, I also held Granger's butterbeer, and in my left, a glass of firewhiskey.

I placed the cups and plates on the table, and slid back into the booth.

"There." I muttered, gesturing to the plate.

"Are you sure it's not poisoned?" she asked skeptically.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I'm sure." I said. I couldn't help but smile. When I looked back at her, she was smiling too.

"So. Why did you want me to come here?" she asked again.

I sighed. I'd have to tell her sooner or later. "Like I said, I wanted to apologize… and I wanted to prove to you I'm not that horrible of a person." I said, smiling. She started laughing. I just raised my eyebrow thoughtfully.

"Sorry… sorry." She said, regaining her composure. I shrugged.

"So… you're engaged to Weasley?" I asked, looking at her left hand as she tore pieces of the cauldron cake off.

She nodded. "Yes, but I'm starting to think there will never be a wedding! Mrs. Weasley is busy with Ginny's, and I just don't have the time to plan. I'm off all week this week, which I'm thankful for. I'm there to take care of Ron." She replied.

"I see… well, I doubt you'll trust me, but my mother is rather talented in planning things." I said. I may not want her to get married, but I couldn't let her think that. And if she did get married, maybe I'd forget about her.

Highly unlikely.

She nodded. "Noted. Thanks." She said, daintily dropping more of her cauldron cake into her mouth.

I picked mine up, and looked at it in disgust.

"This looks disgusting." I said.

She smiled. "It's delicious." She replied.

I scrunched up my nose. "I highly doubt that." I answered.

She looked at me in awe. "You mean, you've never had one of these before?" she asked in mock horror. I smiled, and shook my head.

"No, I can't say I have." I said.

"I can't believe you've never had these… and you grew up a wizard!" she said, starting to laugh. "You were deprived!"

I tried to laugh, but I really couldn't laugh. That was the truth. I was a deprived child. I wasn't allowed to associate with people below my class, people like Granger. I was taught to be an arrogant prick. My father never really showed fatherly love. He was more about actually being blood-related. That was probably the only thing keeping me from killing me most of the time. Now, if he got near me, I'm not sure I'd be so lucky.

She noticed my face. "What's wrong?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Nothing. Just thinking about my childhood." I said easily, trying to pass it off. I really didn't want to get into that conversation.

"Come on, Draco. You can tell me." She said. I looked at her in shock. I tried to point out what she'd called me, but no words came out.

She tilted her head to the side curiously.

"What?" she asked.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. "You called me Draco." I whispered.

I looked up, and saw her freckled cheeks turn red.

"Oh… I suppose I did." She answered. She picked up her cup of pumpkin juice, and quickly drank it. She hiccupped. "Well, I'd best be going. Thank you for the wonderful meal. It's been nice seeing you human for once."

With that, she stood up, and started to leave. I surprised her by grabbing her wrist.

"That's all?" I asked. Inside, I was hurting. I was insulted that she'd leave so abruptly.

"I… I have to get back to Ron." She said in a daze. I turned her to face me.

"That's all?" I repeated.

She sighed. "I have to get back to Ron. Look, it's been nice. But one lunch isn't going to fix everything. Maybe I'll see you around, Malfoy."

She shook my hand off, and smiled down at me before heading towards the door. As soon as I saw her disappear from sight, I slammed my fist onto the table.

What had I done wrong? She had finally called me Draco, something I'd dreamed of, and instantly she'd returned to hating me. Maybe not completely hating me, but I could still see she didn't trust me. That was the thing I wanted the most. Her trust.

And she'd gotten up and just left! Part of me was infuriated, the other half sad and disappointed.

I picked up my mug of firewhiskey, and silently made a toast to myself before tipping the liquid back and gulping down half the cup. The liquid sent a burning sensation down my throat.

I toasted to Granger. To friendship. To love. To hell with Weasley, I was going to win.

I had to win.


	17. Chapter 17 Hermoine

**Note:** Tada! Here you go!

Now, tomorrow, I might not be updating. I am going to be busy all day. But if I don't update tomorrow, I'll post two chapters Friday.

Anyway, enjoy!

Read and review. :)

Chapter 17

Hermoine

It was two days before Christmas, and I still needed to get Ron a gift, as well as Harry. I had been behind on my shopping. I was distracted.

I had gotten off work for the holidays two days before, and being left without the distraction of work proved difficult. Ron was well enough to function on his own, but he had taken off for winter training. He was the goalie for Ballycastle Bats, right out of school. He'd been recruited. Apparently, he was better than he thought.

I was working as a secretary for Muggle Relations in the Ministry of Magic. Mr. Weasley had gotten me the job, as I wanted to do something in the Ministry. Unfortunately, most employers went for older and more experienced witches and wizards.

Work had proved a wonderful distraction for me. Now, I had more time to think. Now, I thought of Malfoy. I didn't know why, but whenever I found time for idle thought, which was quite often, I would think back to our lunch and my dream. The more I thought about my dream, the more I wondered if his lips actually felt like that.

I smacked the thought out of my head, quite literally. I was leaning absently on the kitchen counter, stirring my oatmeal to something much more like water than it should be.

"Moine." Ron said, gesturing to my bowl. "Is it supposed to look like that?"

I groaned. "No. But it's fine." I said quickly.

I picked up the bowl, and carried it to our little kitchen table, placing it in front of a chair. I slid into the seat, and picked up the spoon. I started eating my oatmeal, and soon got into a constant motion. I zoned out again, thinking once more about my lunch with Malfoy, however brief it had been.

"Moine!" Ron said rather loudly.

I looked up. "Huh?"

"I asked you a question…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ron. What was it?" I asked, trying to stay focused on him.

"You're going out with Ginny today, right?" he asked, sipping at his orange juice that had somehow appeared in front of him.

"Oh, yes." I said, nodding.

"When?" he asked.

"Umm… I said I'd meet her at ten." I answered, looking over at the clock.

"Moine… it's after ten…" he said, raising his eyebrow. It was a gesture that was so… Malfoy. I licked my lips, and quickly shook the thought from my head. I was engaged to Ron. I shouldn't be thinking like this. Besides, Malfoy was a total prat.

_Shit. _I jumped out of the chair, and rushed upstairs, tugging my shirt off as I went. I tossed it into our shared room, and then pulled my pajama pants off. As I did, I tried to keep walking, but ended up toppling forwards and landing on my face. I grunted as I landed, and sighed, reaching for my wand, which was now a few feet away.

I waved it along the length of my body, and what was left of my pajamas was replaced with a pair of loose sweatpants and a tight thermal shirt. I sat up, and twirled my wand around my head, causing my hair to curl and fall elegantly down my shoulders. I leaped up, and summoned a pair of sneakers from my closet. I slid them onto my feet, and then rushed down the stairs.

"Bye Ron!" I called, lifting my wand to disapperate.

Ron jogged into the room, and grabbed me around the waist. I felt his defined muscles press against my back. Being goalie had really done him justice.

He spun me around, and kissed me gently. I gingerly wrapped my arms around my neck, surprised that he suddenly was willing to touch me again.

I pulled back, sighing. "I really do have to go." I whispered.

"I know." He said. He bent down, and pecked me quickly on the forehead, and then released me. I smiled at him, and then flicked my wand.

I felt a tug at my navel, and then I appeared a few seconds later in front of The Three Broomsticks.

I glanced around, searching for the fiery red hair that belonged to Ginny. It was nowhere in sight, and I groaned irritably. I'd have to find her.

As soon as I turned around, I felt eyes on the back of my head. I froze in place, and held my breath. There were a lot of people on the street, so it could have just been a glance.

It wasn't. I felt the set of eyes burning a hole in my back, and I tensed. They must have seen me, because I instantly felt the eyes leave.

I whirled around, and saw an unmistakable sight. A man was quickly weaving in and out of the crowd. He wore black trousers and a white oxford shirt. To my horror, as I followed his body up to his head, I saw platinum blonde hair.

_Shit. _I had all intentions of calling whoever who had been staring out, but it happened to be Malfoy. The same Malfoy I couldn't get out of my head, when I was engaged. The very Malfoy who lurked my thoughts, with the same thin but obnoxiously pink lips.

The very Malfoy who I happened to be following.

I started darting through the crowd, following Malfoy. I watched him turn a corner, and I rushed to keep up.

As I turned the corner, I saw him stop, and turn around. He instantly locked eyes with me, and I saw him smirk. I groaned. If I turned around now, he'd find me and surely say something to me. So I tested my luck, and trudged over to him through the three inches of snow that loitered the ground.

"Malfoy." I said.

His smirk grew larger. "Couldn't stay away, now, could we Granger?" he asked mockingly. My cheeks involuntarily turned a shade of pink.

"And you couldn't help staring, could you?" I asked. I was suddenly aware that my shirt was much tighter than I wanted Malfoy to see me wearing.

This time, his cheeks turned pink. I wasn't sure if he was suddenly cold, or if he was actually blushing.

"Oh my gosh. Are you blushing?" I asked incredulously.

"No!" he said defensively. "It's cold."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, sure."

"Well. What do you need? I need to get on with my life." He said rudely.

I groaned. Of course he would assume _I _wanted something from_ him_. Really, he was the one who was staring at me! I couldn't believe I had even followed him. That was probably his plan all along. He probably wanted me to follow him so he could blame me. That wasn't going to work. I wasn't going to fall for it.

"Well? I don't have all day. And it is cold out here, and I don't have a jacket." He said, interrupting my erratic thoughts.

"Do you want to have lunch again?" I asked. _Fuck. _I hadn't meant to say that. I didn't want to say that. I didn't want to have lunch with him. I hadn't wanted to have lunch with him the first time! What even possessed me to-

"Sure." He said.

I looked at him. "What?" I asked.

"I said sure. I'll meet you at The Three Broomsticks." He said, shrugging.

"No, I…" I began. I couldn't finish my thought. "I'm shopping with Ginny."

"Fine. Bring her." He said, turning around and walking away. I watched, jaw dropped, as he broke into a jog, running down the street.

"Hermoine?" a voice asked from behind me.

I turned around.

"Gin! Where were you?" I asked, grabbing her shoulders.

"I was outside Whizz Hard Books. Like we planned." She said curiously. "Were you just talking to Malfoy?"

I groaned. "Yes." I said, putting my hands on my cold cheeks.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well… I don't know. But we're going to meet him later." I said, turning and grabbing Ginny's arm. We began walking down the street.

"No way in hell… why?" Ginny said.

"Because." I answered lamely.

"I'm not going." Ginny said stubbornly.

"Oh, yes you are. We're having lunch with him." I answered, turning towards Quality Quidditch Supplies. I was going to get Ron new gloves.

"Oh, no. I'm not going." She said, stopping me. "I'm not having lunch with that twit!"

I groaned. "Come on, Ginny. I'm not going to stand him up. We may hate him, but we're not going to be like him." I said.

"Stand him up? You are still engaged to Ron, right?" she asked seriously.

I threw my head back and laughed. "Yes, Ginny. But we're having lunch with him. Whether you like it or not."

I stepped forwards, and pushed the door open. A bell rung above my head.

"We're having lunch with Malfoy. Bloody Draco Malfoy." Ginny said incredulously as she followed me into the store.


	18. Chapter 18 Draco

**Note:** I know, I promised two chapters. But I didn't do that... instead I have a kind of longer chapter for you!

Tomorrow, however, I will post another chapter, possibly two or three.

Now, I hope you enjoy!

Read and review! (let's make it to 50 reviews people! We're almost there!)

Chapter 18

Draco

I smiled happily to myself. I had accomplished what I wanted. Granger had asked to have lunch again. Even thought it was with the Weaslette, I was still excited. Bloody hell. I wasn't excited. I shouldn't be.

I walked into Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, and walked smugly to the employee room, where I knew Longbottom would be.

I stepped around the counter, and walked towards the curtain that separated the break room from the rest of the shop.

"Longbottom!" I called. I heard a rustling noise inside, and pulled the curtain back to see Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood standing at opposite ends of the room. Longbottom's hair was messed up, and not it's usual boring self. I smiled.

"I'm not coming in today." I said, barely suppressing a smile.

"But you already did, Draco." Luna said absently. I smirked when I saw Longbottom's reaction to her calling me by my first name.

"Calm down, Longbottom. I know her from the hospital." I said, rolling my eyes. His face went quite red, but not as red as I would've liked it. I had come to prefer the bright red the Weasley's were capable of.

"I'm… okay." He said quickly, looking down. He scuffed his shoe across the ground, and looked back up. "Is that all?"

I smirked. "Yes."

I turned around, and walked back through the maze of shelves in the shop. I reached the front door, and let the laugh out that I was holding in. It seemed like Luna had a thing for Longbottom, and he appreciated her in return.

I shook my head, thinking of the odd couple, and walked right smack into Astoria Greengrass.

"Get off me you bloody brute!" she squealed, not recognizing me. She looked up, and instantly her expression went cold. "Draco."

I sighed. "Sorry, I should've been watching where I was going." I muttered, trying to move around her. She stopped me.

"Not so fast. I want to talk to you." She said sternly, grabbing my wrist and spinning me around. I groaned.

"What do you want?" I asked irritably.

"I want you to apologize, Draco." She said.

"Apologize? Are you mental? I wouldn't apologize for saying something truthful." I snapped. I wasn't going to be made a fool of.

"Draco," she began.

"Stop calling me Draco!" I exclaimed irritably.

"But… that's your name…" she mumbled sadly. I shook her off my arm.

"True, but only my friends or people close to me call me that. You aren't either." I hissed. I wasn't going to let her win. She gasped.

"I can't believe you'd talk that way to your fiancé!" She exclaimed, appalled. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're fucking mental! I'm not marrying you!" I said, laughing hysterically. She couldn't get it through her _thick skull_ that I would _never _marry her.

"Oh really?" she shot back. She held her left hand up. Sure enough, there was a dazzling ring resting on her ring finger. I furrowed my eyebrows. Then I grew to recognize the ring. It was my grandmother's. My deceased grandmother's that my mother had saved for me to use as a proposal.

"How'd you get that?" I asked, grabbing her arm.

A smile crept across her face. "I didn't steal it. Your father gave it to me."

"How… he couldn't have. He's in Azkaban." I hissed, my hand involuntarily tightening around her wrist.

"I went to visit him, and he send a letter to your house elf. She retrieved it for me." She said smugly. I was suddenly very tempted to smack her across the face, but I knew I couldn't. Or, I shouldn't.

"I'm not marrying you." I said simply.

"Oh, but you have to. Now, now, Draco. It'll be all right. I'm quite fun, as it so happens." She said, leaning close to his ear. "So I've been told."

I dropped her arms, and grabbed her firmly on the shoulders. I shoved her back.

"Don't. Come near me. And I'm not marrying you. As long as I don't have a ring, this isn't going to happen. And it won't happen. Okay?" I said, running my hand along my jaw irritably.

"Resist all you wish. Soon you'll fall right into my arms. I'll make sure of it." She hissed.

I sighed. "What time is it?" I asked curiously.

"A little after one." She said, smiling. "Need to be somewhere?" she whispered seductively, leaning towards me again.

_Shit. _Granger would think I stood her and Weaslette up.

"Yes. But no fucking way am I going anywhere with you." I said, turning around and disappearing into the crowd.

"Draco! Draco!" I heard Astoria call desperately from behind me. I just rolled my eyes, and pulled out my wand, flicking it quickly.

I disapperated to The Three Broomsticks, arriving mere seconds after I departed. I adjusted my trousers, and then carried on through the snow, closing the distance between myself and the door.

I shoved the door open, and let it fall closed behind me with a _thud. _I glanced around the room, searching for Granger's bushy hair that happened to be rather curly today. It suited her well.

When I failed to pick the back of her head out from the crowd of witches and wizards in the restaurant, I settled to search for the Weasley girl. I knew if I found her red hair, I'd find Granger.

Sure enough, I spotted Weasley in the corner, standing in front of who I assumed to be Granger. That explained why I couldn't find her.

I made my way across the room, coming to a stop in front of Weaslette.

"Weasley. Granger." I said. "I thought about it, and figured out we never decided on a time." I added, making up an excuse for me being late.

"We assumed noon, Malfoy. We've been waiting in this bloody place for over an hour." Weasley hissed, her face red in anger. I smirked.

"You could've left." I whispered smugly. Granger's cheeks turned a light pink.

"We didn't want to be rude. Clearly, you didn't have the same concern!" Weaslette said, growing in volume.

"Ginny, calm down. It's not his fault. We never came up with a time." Granger said, resting a hand comfortingly on Weasley's shoulder.

"Yes, Weasley. No need to make your face to match your hair." I muttered, pulling out a chair from a table and sitting down. "Shall we?"

Weasley groaned, and pulled out a chair diagonal from me. Granger sat opposite me.

"Oh, and Weasley, my sincerest apologies for being late. I ran into an old… erm, friend… and lost track of time." I said quickly, trying to make her hate me less. I used the term 'friend' to make it seem like it wasn't such an odd occurrence to actually _be_ friends with me.

"Whatever…" she muttered.

I chuckled, and Granger opened up her mouth. "Do we know this friend?" she asked, trying to engage in conversation.

"Maybe." I replied, shrugging. "But that's really none of your business, now, is it." I said arrogantly. Weasley turned red in the face again.

"Malfoy, is it possible for you not to be an insufferable git?" she hollered, drawing attention from nearby tables.

"Oh, Weasley. I can try, but it only goes as far as you allow." I smirked, winking dramatically. Her jaw dropped, and she shrunk back into her chair, crossing her arms. She admitted her defeat.

"Granger. Will you be eating light again?" I asked, watching as she sat idly twirling her thumbs.

"Oh, probably not, Malfoy. I am kind of hungry…" she said, a light blush forming at her cheeks again. It was very… attractive, on her.

"Call me Draco." I said. I almost choked on air. I hadn't meant to say that. We shouldn't be on a first-name basis. "I mean… I get tired of hearing my last name…" I muttered.

Granger looked shocked, but she shook the look off her face. "Oh… sure… Draco." She said hesitantly. I was silently disappointed that she hadn't asked me to call her Hermione, but I didn't let the emotion show on my face.

"Oh, you should be honored, Hermione. The all-mighty Draco Malfoy has allowed you to address him as that. Congratulations." Weasley said sarcastically, jumping back into the conversation.

"It's not a privilege." I muttered.

Weasley smiled, recognizing the mistake that took me a second too long to realize. _Shit._

"Oh, not a privilege? You have so little self-worth then, _Draco._" The Weaslette said wickedly. I looked down.

"I mean… it's not a privilege because… well, quite frankly, anyone could call me such." I said quickly and uncertainly, my mind reeling for answers. "I suppose they're just too intimidated."

With that, I earned an eye roll from both Granger and Weasley.

"I'm assuming you're paying." Weasley said suddenly.

I furrowed my eyebrow, and nodded slowly.

"Good. Then I can order anything I want." She stated happily.

Our food now sat in front of us, an eerie silence coming over the table. I hoped it had nothing to do with the fact that they just didn't want to talk to me, and that it had to be the fact that their mouths were busy with their food. _Fuck._ The wording in my head caught me off guard, and I had a vision of Granger doing some _other_ things with her mouth.

"So, Malfoy. Do you work?" Weasley asked. I could tell she expected me to say no, and I knew she'd call me an arrogant prick who took advantage of his wealth. Which was probably true.

I nodded. "Yes. Sometimes I take up shifts at Slug and Jiggers." I answered. I noticed Granger turned her head away, but not before I saw her cheeks steadily grow a bright shade of pink. I smirked. She knew very well I worked there.

Weasley's eyes bulged, and my smirk grew wider.

"How about you, Weasley?" I asked in return, not particularly interested in what she had to say. I felt I should ask anyway.

"Oh… I don't… I'm training for Quidditch. I want to be a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, but they don't have tryouts for a while." She answered, uncomfortably taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. To my dismay, both girls had opted for non-alcoholic drinks. I, of course, had gone for a cup of firewhiskey.

"Granger?" I asked, looking over at her. She had turned back towards the table, and her cheeks were once again normal.

"Oh. I'm a secretary at the Ministry… Mr. Weasley hooked me up with the job. I've always wanted to take part in the whole thing somehow." She said, absently running her fork around her plate.

"My father worked there…" I muttered aloud. I hadn't meant to say that aloud. It was supposed to stay inside my head, because I knew tension would rise.

"But your father isn't there anymore, is he. He's in Azkaban." Weasley said cruelly.

I looked down at my plate, and nodded. I suddenly lost my appetite.

"Ginny." Granger said in a warning voice. I shook my head.

"No. It's fine. I get related to it all the time. Oh, your father was a Death Eater! That means you're a horrible person too! Everywhere I go, people stare… they're intimidated. And they don't like me." I said, admitting things aloud that I'd never truly admitted in my head. I always remained arrogant, thinking that they were just staring because I was good-looking or wealthy, or a Malfoy. None of that was entirely false, it just wasn't the circumstance.

"No. She should be more thoughtful about people's feelings." Granger said, meaningfully glancing sideways at Weasley.

"He's Malfoy! He doesn't have feelings! He's the same guy who tortured Harry and Ron in school, he tortured me and Neville! He tortured you too, Hermione. You can't forget that. He hasn't changed at all." Weasley said angrily. I looked down, closing my eyes, holding the tears that were now building up inside. I didn't know why, but I had become more in touch with my emotions recently. And that really hurt. As much as I played it off, I hated being called a Death Eater. _A Death Eater._ All because I made some stupid mistake in school, all because my father had pressured me into it. My father was the reason I was the prick I was, and he was the reason I'd ever tortured anybody. I could have said that to the Weasel, I could have argued how it wasn't my fault, how I was born into everything.

But I didn't.

"Well, I'd best be going." I said, standing up. I handed one hundred galleons to Granger. "That should cover everything." I muttered.

"Oh, you don't need to leave, Draco. She didn't mean it…" Granger exclaimed desperately as I stood. When I closed my eyes, I pictured the voice of Astoria Greengrass. But when I opened them, I couldn't believe I compared the beautiful woman in front of me to that monster.

"I'm sure not." I muttered. "Good day Weasley, Granger."

I turned around, and walked towards the door, pausing as I reached it to take a deep breath. I reached out, and pulled the door open. I stepped into outside. The breeze was stronger, and it had begun to snow again. I shielded my eyes from the oncoming force, and stepped further into the outdoors. The streets weren't nearly as crowded as when I had arrived at The Three Broomsticks.

I pulled out my wand to disapperate, but felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, not wanting to bring someone along with me.

"Draco, Ginny didn't mean to be rude." Granger said. I shook my head. She wasn't really standing in front of me. But when I opened my eyes again, she was, sure enough, standing a foot from me.

"It's cold. You should have a jacket." I said absently.

She shrugged. "I'm not cold." She answered, wrapping her arms around herself. Clearly she was cold.

We stood in silence for a minute, and I sighed. I flicked my wand, and my own jacket appeared in my hand. I handed it to her.

"If you're going to just stand there, you might as well wear this." I muttered. Her eyes reflected curiosity, but she put it in nonetheless.

"Better?" I asked.

She nodded. "Much. Thanks, Draco."

"Now, I really should be going…" I said, lifting my wand to disapperate.

"Wait! How will I get this back to you?" she asked, gesturing to the jacket she was now wearing. Slytherin green looked very good on her.

"Owl it." I answered. "Goodbye, Granger."

I lifted my arm again, getting ready to disapperate again. I turned around, but she reached out, grabbing my shoulder again.

"One more thing." She whispered. "Call me Hermione."

I smiled, and she returned the smile. She dropped her hand.

"Bye. Hermione." I said, turning around. My smile widened, but she didn't see.

She couldn't see. I wouldn't let her.

I flicked my wand again, and disappeared from the snowy street, glancing back just as I left to see her tug my jacket tightly around her, and smile.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note:<span>** I'm getting close to chapter 20, and once I reach that, I'm going through and editing all of my chapters! Including changing all my Hermoine's to Hermione; a mistake I often overlooked.

I will also try to replace some of the American terms with English...

I.E. Goalie=Keeper.

So, yupp!

Now, I have a question for you;

Do you think I should introduce another point of view? Such as Harry, Ginny, Ron, George, etc.?

Tell me!

THANKS!


	19. Chapter 19 Hermoine

**Note:** Ultimately, I think more people said not to introduce another POV... so I didn't. But I MIGHT later if I realllly want to.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! It answers a long anticipated question. ;)

Read and Review! (thanks for bringing me to 50! My next goal is 100!)

Chapter 19

Hermoine

I wrapped myself snugly in Draco's jacket as I apparated back into my apartment. I was surprised that he'd told me to call him Draco. I was surprised he'd even agreed to having lunch again, but more surprised I'd even asked him. I still wasn't even sure what possessed me to do that.

I had worn his jacket the rest of the day as I went around the shops, buying a few things for Ron and a few little things for various friends I still kept in contact with. I had left Ginny after lunch, as she had been angry with me for accepting his jacket and we had gotten into an argument.

I placed the bags down on the coffee table, and then sighed, rather content.

I saw a light turn on, and cursed under my breath. I was still wearing his jacket, and Ron was about to come downstairs. I knew it wasn't going to end very well, especially considering the wind and snow had messed up both my hair and my sweatpants. I quickly tried to adjust my sweatpants, but Ron had already come down the stairs.

He looked at me, a smile on his face. He suddenly noticed the Slytherin green jacket I was wearing, and his smile turned into a scowl.

"What are you wearing?" he asked bluntly.

"What, no hello?" I responded hopefully, praying that he would just move on from the jacket.

"Mione, where did you get that jacket? I've never seen it before." He said, clearly not taking interest in my change of subject.

"Well, I borrowed it from someone." I answered, busying myself with picking up the bags I'd placed on the coffee table. I started inching towards the stairs, but Ron shot an arm out, stopping me.

"From who?" he demanded.

I gulped. "Draco. Draco Malfoy." I said quietly.

"That fucking bloke gave you his jacket? Why would you take it?" he roared, raising his fists in the air angrily. I backed away into the wall. I was scared of him when he was angrily.

"Calm down, Ronald. It was cold, and-"

"What were you doing? Why do you look a wreck?" he screamed, his face turning bright red.

"I didn't _do _anything! It's windy!" I said back, growing angry with his stupidity.

"That looks like a little more than wind!" he hissed.

"Are you suggesting that I've cheated on you, Ronald? Are you really that immature?" I asked in shock. I couldn't believe he was accusing me of such a thing.

"It wouldn't surprise me, Hermione!" he hollered, his face inches from mine.

"I am not, nor will I ever be, like that! I am faithful to the ones who are faithful to me." I said, teary eyed.

"Oh yeah? Well what if they weren't faithful to you?" Ron bellowed. I blinked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I've been cheating on you with Lavender!" he screamed.

I stepped back, my mouth open in a gasp. I leaned further into the wall, and slowly slid down until I was sitting on the ground.

"You're lying." I whispered weakly.

Suddenly, I felt Ron's presence. He was sitting beside me. He rubbed his hand along his jaw, and I was reminded of Malfoy. I still had a hard time referring to him as Draco, even in my head.

Ron sighed. "No. I'm not. That's why Harry and I were fighting. They found out."

"You… Ginny?" I asked in a squeak.

He nodded solemnly. "Ginny knew."

I nodded sadly, upset that my friend hadn't told me. Then I stood up, and I heard Ron stand up too. I turned to him, and my anger suddenly lashed out.

"You bloody bastard!" I wailed, banging my fists into his chest. He stepped back, but I followed him. "You bloody arse!"

"Mione, I'm sorry! I was stupid." Ron said defensively, grabbing onto my wrists.

"No! You're not sorry! You would've stopped!" I screamed, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you." He said. I tried to punch his chest, but he kept a firm grip on my wrists.

"You didn't want to hurt me?" I wailed incredulously. I lost my will to fight him, and stood idle as he continued to hold my arms. "When?"

He looked at me curiously. "When what?"

"When did you last see her." I snapped.

He gulped.

"Tell me now." I hissed.

He hesitated, and sighed in defeat. "Yesterday."

"What were you doing?" I asked almost silently.

He gulped again. "I went to tell her I couldn't see her anymore… but we ended up in bed." He said, dumbing down his answer to make it sound better.

I simply nodded, and tears trickled swiftly down my cheeks. I felt broken. Numb. How could he do something like that to me?

I pulled my arms from his hands, and turned around. I stepped across the room, and picked up a bag. It contained Ron's keeper gloves.

I pulled them out, and threw them at him.

"Merry Christmas." I muttered before flicking my wand and disapperating.

I wrapped my arms around myself as I strolled down a street in London. My breathing was ragged, and my breath showed in front of me in the cold. Tears still trickled down my cheeks, but my face was numb from the cold. A light dusting of snow covered the ground, and more snow was coming down.

The anger had faded away rather quickly, and all that was left was pain and hurt. I couldn't believe that Ron had done that. I couldn't believe he'd cheated on me, with Lavender Brown nonetheless. I was hurt that he'd done things with her he'd never done with me. He'd always been shy with my body. Now I knew why.

The anger slowly came back, directed towards Ginny and Harry. They'd known, but didn't tell me. I'm sure they wanted Ron to 'do the right thing' and all, but at my expense? It hurt being left out of the loop, especially when I was so involved.

I looked down at my left hand, at the quaint little ring that still rest on my finger. I didn't have to heart to take it off. I couldn't yet. I knew I should've thrown it back at Ron, but I didn't know what this all meant. I didn't know if I was going to break things off. Yet.

Then a thought came across my mind. Where was I going to stay? There was no way I would go back to my apartment I shared with Ron. I couldn't I wasn't going to go to Ginny and Harry. I was too angry with them. I thought I could go to the Burrow, but Ron might go there, and I'd be too reminded of him, even though the thought of telling George about it was intriguing. I knew he'd kick Ron's sorry arse.

I didn't want to go to Neville or Luna, because I was their friend and all, but I really wanted someone I could talk to. Someone I trusted. I trusted them, true, but I hadn't seen them in such a long time I wouldn't want to throw myself on them when I was in such a state.

I pulled the jacket snugger, and then a thought popped into my head. I could stay with Malfoy… except he was still a rather large git, only slightly improved. Oh, dammit, he was very improved. He had given me his jacket when I was cold, and he hadn't even been carrying it with him. He'd told me to call him Draco. Still, I couldn't help but wonder what his reaction would be if I showed up at his doorstep, or, more so, in his fireplace.

Then came the issue of even finding a fireplace to use to get there. True, I did have floo powder on me at all times, but I couldn't exactly use any fireplace to travel somewhere. It had to be connected to the Floo Network.

I decided Malfoy was my best bet, and if he turned me away, it wouldn't matter much. I would consider this a test for him. A test of his character, to see if he really had changed and if he really was sorry for everything he'd done.

About an hour later, after much contemplation and yelling back and forth in my head, I had snuck back into my apartment, ready to use the Floo Network. I really didn't want to go back in there. It reminded me of mere moments before where Ron had admitted he'd cheated on me. All the pain came flooding back as I silently crept across the living room, praying Ron had gone upstairs or even left. I didn't want to see him. If I did, I didn't know what curse I'd throw at him, but I knew it wouldn't be pretty.

I was inches from the fireplace, when I heard a light flick on upstairs.

"Mione? Is that you?"

_Dammit._

I threw the floo powder into the fireplace, and leaped in, calling out Malfoy's home as I did. I prayed I wouldn't end up in the Manor. I had a feeling he wouldn't be there, which I was glad for, but I wasn't sure if the Floo Network recognized that as his home.

I tumbled through the fireplace into a familiar room, seeing a couch in front of me. I smiled to myself, recognizing it as the place I'd accidentally arrived at when I had been going to Minerva McGonagall's one day.

I heard a thud upstairs, assuming it was Malfoy jumping out of bed. Then I saw him come running downstairs, holding his wand out towards me. I smiled weakly at him as he rounded the corner, and he slowly recognized me. He lowered his wand.

"Granger. What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked, running a hand along his jaw. The gesture made me smile, but then I remembered Ron doing that, and my smile turned into a frown. My eyes grew watery again.

"I wanted to return your jacket." I said quietly.

He seemed to see my expression, because whatever remark he was about to make, he didn't. I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt, and only a pair of loose sweatpants that hung low on his waist. He was well muscled. Years of Quidditch had been kind to him. I saw him shift his weight, and he sighed.

"And I had nowhere else to go." I choked out, just before the tears came flooding back.


	20. Chapter 20 Draco

**Note:** Okay. I wasn't COMPLETELY happy with this chapter, but it will have to do. I think it achieved what I wanted, so... here ye are!

And let me say, your reviews made me so happy. Thank you!

Now... enjoy!

Read and review! (let's get to 100!)

Chapter 20

Draco

I gulped. She was standing a few feet away from me, still wrapped tightly in my jacket and wearing the same clothes she had been earlier. Here eyes were red and swollen.

"And I have nowhere else to go." She whispered. Tears formed in her eyes.

I shifted my weight, and looked at her. I wanted her to stay, but I was afraid I wouldn't be able to control myself. Just the idea of her sleeping under the same roof as me sent shivers down my spine.

"What happened?" I asked.

Suddenly an eruption of tears exploded, and she came running, closing the distance between us. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and pressed her cheek against my chest. Her tears clung to my bare chest.

"Hermione…" I said. "Are you okay?"

She sniffled, gasping for air between her tears. "Ron… cheated…" she managed, before more tears started trickling down her cheeks. I lifted my arms, and gently rest them on her lower back. _She_ was hugging _me._

"Why don't you… have a seat, Hermione…" I said, unsure of how to handle the situation. I felt her nod against my chest, and I led her over to the couch. I sat her down. "Are you thirsty?"

She nodded. "Could I just have… water." She sniffed, wiping tears from her cheeks.

"Okay." I answered. I turned around, and hurried into the kitchen. I could have gotten her water right there, but I needed to get away. I needed to calm down. I could tell, without even looking down, I was excited. Very excited.

Her showing up had caught me off guard. I would never have expected her to come to me. What about Weaslette, or Potter? Her hugging me had caught me more off guard. I could have handled her standing in front of me. I could have controlled myself. But she had touched me. I was having a very difficult time controlling that reaction.

I grabbed a cup from a cabinet, and turned on the sink. I allowed it to fill up most of the way, and then shut it off. I walked back out into the living room, after allowing myself some time to calm.

As I walked back in, I noticed she was shivering, despite the jacket. Then I noticed her clothes were soaked. The snow had melted on her. I also noticed her shirt was extremely tight, especially when wet. I had to bite my lip to hold in a groan.

"Are you cold?" I asked, already knowing the answer. I handed her the water.

She nodded. "Yes. I suppose so."

"Do you have… a change of clothes, or something?" I asked quickly.

She shook her head. "Oh, no. I… I didn't think of that." She whispered. Her eyes were unfocused.

"Umm… okay." I said. I flicked my wand, and her clothes instantly dried. I was surprised she hadn't done that herself, even being so upset. She was always very smart, and very attentive. Too attentive, maybe. She always noticed when someone was upset. She always knew when a teacher wanted you to study something in specific, expect for maybe Snape. Snape was never very emotional. I knew part of it had to do with his life and how he was raised, as well as how he was treated in school. Potter's father had been a git, and I knew that. I had seen some of Snape's thoughts before. He might be very talented with occlumence, but being raised in my family and around Voldemort, I had become very good at knocking down boundaries people built to hide things. That was perhaps one reason I hadn't been killed by Voldemort when he found out Snape had killed Dumbledore, and not me. He thought I was too useful. True, I had suffered great pain, but nothing I couldn't heal from.

"Thanks." She whispered. I saw her bottom lip begin to quiver, and I sat down beside her. I wanted to just wrap my arms around her, and hold her tight. I wanted to tell her everything would be okay, and that I would be there for her. But I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say, and I knew she wouldn't allow me to do that. She wouldn't like that. That would be pushing boundaries, way further than I saw fit. Especially if I didn't want her to know about my feelings.

"So… what are you going to do?" I heard myself asking. Why would I ask that? I knew I shouldn't care about that, nor should I be asking her. We were hardly friends, although her showing up at my house did seem to bring up some questions about the level of our friendship.

"I… I don't know. I just know I can't… I can't go back there tonight." She mumbled, shaking her head solemnly. "I'm sorry I came here… I know I shouldn't have, but-"

"No. It's fine." I said quickly. Too quickly. I was lucky she was too upset to pick up on my urgency.

"I don't know where I'm going to go… or what I'm going to do. I'm supposed to be _marrying_ him." She whispered absently. I saw a few more tears drip down her cheeks. I reached out, and cupped her chin in my hand. I used my thumb to wipe away the tears, and I turned her head to face me. Then I quickly dropped my hand.

"You could… stay here, for now." I offered. I mentally slapped myself. Why would I even think she would want to stay with me?

She nodded. "That… would be nice." She answered, looking up at me. "I won't stay long… I don't want to trouble you."

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it. It's fine." I said. She said yes. _She said yes._

Then I looked at her again, and I realized she wouldn't be very comfortable staying in that. I didn't know how long she'd be staying, but I did know as long as she was my company, I'd want her to be as comfortable as she could be.

"You don't have anything to change into." I commented.

"Oh… I can stay in this. It's fine." She answered.

I nodded. "Are you sure? You could… use something of mine." I said awkwardly. I felt uncomfortable around her, and I was scared of her. I didn't like that feeling. I didn't want to feel that way. I wanted to be sure of myself. I didn't like feeling doubtful.

I saw her cheeks color. She looked like she was feeling more comfortable, and slightly less upset.

"I'm fine, really." She mumbled awkwardly. I smirked.

"Well… I have a room upstairs you can stay in. Merlin, Granger. Calm down. It's not mine." I said, calling out her blush. Her cheeks turned pinker.

"I… didn't think that." She said quickly. I chuckled lightly.

"Alright. Well, I'm rather tired. You did wake me up. Come on. I'll show you." I said, smiling.

I stood up, and started to cross the room. I turned around when I realized she wasn't following me.

"Come on, Granger." I said, gesturing her to follow me. She stood up shakily, and then crossed the room, stopping in front of me.

"Hermione." She corrected, a small smile playing at her lips.

"Okay, Hermione. Come on." I said, returning the smile.

I led her up the staircase, and turned down the hallway. I stopped in front of my guest room door.

"Here. And my room is at the end of the hall." I muttered, opening the door for her, revealing a room bathed in white. She stepped inside, and I smiled. She smiled in return.

I turned, and walked down the hallway, into my room. I crossed the room quickly, and opened the drawer containing pajamas. I pulled out an old shirt and pants, in case she would wear them. I had a feeling she wouldn't.

I walked back to the guest room, and saw the door was still open. I stepped inside.

"Hermione?" I called. I heard a gasp, and saw the light flick off in the bathroom connected to the room. She walked into the room.

"What are you going here?" she asked.

I lifted my arm, showing her the clothes I was holding. I saw her mouth form a little _O._

"Oh… thanks." She said. She grabbed them from me, and then went back into the bathroom. I leaned against the wall, steadying myself. I still couldn't believe that she was staying. In my house. I more couldn't believe that she was willingly putting on my clothes. I quickly switched my thoughts to something disturbing, to calm the excitement that was taking place down below as I thought of her changing, only a few feet away. An image of Snape in Longbottom's grandmother's close flashed to my head from third year, and I instantly felt calmed.

I heard the bathroom door open, and realized that she'd probably thought I would be gone. I looked up, and held in a surprised and excited gasp.

_Fuck._

She emerged from the bathroom, wearing only my shirt and her underwear. I quickly thought of Snape again.

Her legs were long and smooth, and the shirt went down to her upper thighs. I reluctantly ripped my gaze away, and turned around.

"I'm sorry. I'm leaving." I said, started to walk towards the door.

"No. I mean, here's your jacket." She said. I heard her light footfalls as she came closer. I tensed as I heard her stop about a foot away from me.

I turned around, and made sure I looked at her face. "Keep it." I said. I even surprised myself. I rather liked that jacket.

I saw her smile shyly, and then I watched as she stood on her toes. She quickly pecked my cheek, and then stepped back. She bit her lip.

"Thank you." She said.

I nodded, dumbfounded. I could still feel her lips on my cheek. I wanted to feel those lips on mine, and not just as a friendly gesture. I wanted her to be mine.

I quickly turned around. I was getting myself excited, and putting images in my mind I knew I would regret later. I hurried from the room.

As I turned around to close the door, I saw her bury her face in my jacket, and I watched her shake with tears. I was tempted to go and comfort her, but I knew. She wanted to be alone.

I leaned on the door, and slowly slid down until I was sitting on the floor. I held my cheek, where she'd kissed it. Her touch was so gentle. I wished there was more in her kiss, more than just thanks. More than just friendship. I was slightly glad that Weasley had cheated, had pushed her away. But I hated seeing her in pain.

I briefly wondered where I went. I should be enjoying this. I should be happy she was in pain. I shouldn't be trying to comfort her, letting her stay in my house. She was a muggleborn. She shouldn't be here.

But I knew, when none of those things were true, that I truly had changed.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note:<span>** We're at chapter 20. Which means, I'm going through and editing everything as I write, so the updating will be a little slower, maybe a chapter every other day. Or, who knows? Maybe one a day.

But, look out for delays! But stick with me! It's only temporary.


	21. Chapter 21 Hermione

**Note:** Yay! I finished a chapter along with a minimal amount of editing! Okay... none. I just really wanted to continue the story, so, I did!

Tomorrow the update may be late, if there is one at all. So... sorry!

And... well, that's all!

Read and review!

Chapter 21

Hermoine

I awoke the next morning, snuggled up against a warm jacket, and huddled under a huge blanket. I opened my eyes, one at a time, and saw a room covered in white. A small bedside table sat beside the huge bed I was sleeping on. The only thing that wasn't white was a banner that hung on the wall. A Slytherin banner.

I shot up, the blanket dropping down to my waist. I glanced down. I was wearing a loose blue shirt. Ron didn't own anything like this.

Then I remembered the previous night. Images came flying back into my head. Ron had cheated on me with Lavender. I had left the apartment, angry. Then I'd gone back…. And flooed somewhere. No. I couldn't have flooed to….

"Granger?" A voice said from the doorway. I looked up. I had. I had gone to Malfoy's home.

"What…" I muttered. "How… why am I here?"

He leaned in the doorway. He was shirtless, and his sweatpants hung low on his waist. His muscles were very defined. Better than Ron's, I noted.

He seemed to be contemplating something. I watched mixed emotions flick through his eyes, but they never showed on his face. I watched as he rubbed his hand along his jaw, which I had learned was a thoughtful gesture.

"You came here." Were the words he finally settled on. "Because… you were upset."

I nodded. "Yes… but, how did I… get here?"

"The fireplace."

I nodded again. I knew that. I hadn't dreamt the previous night. I actually did come here. Then I remembered something else. I remembered me… kissing him. My hand jumped to my cheek. I'd kissed him on the cheek. I remembered a rough feeling, and me thanking him. I remember falling asleep, crying…. Hugging his jacket to my chest as I did.

"I…" I began. "Why am I in your shirt?"

I saw his cheeks turn a slight pink, but he quickly suppressed the color. "Your clothes were wet. I gave you some. Unfortunately for you, I don't own any clothes for you."

I felt my cheeks color. "Oh."

"Well. If you wish to join me, I'll be downstairs, making breakfast." He said.

"You make your own breakfast?" I asked incredulously. I watched as he furrowed his eyebrows, and an annoyed look came over him.

"Yes. I can. Unless you'd prefer to go somewhere and eat." He said irritably.

"No… I'm just, surprised. I'd think you'd use magic… or house elves… or something." I muttered, embarrassed.

"Fuck, Granger. I'm not completely for house elf labor. If I can do it myself, why not? I don't like those creatures prowling around at all hours. It makes me feel like I'm being watched." He muttered angrily.

"Creatures? Yeah. That shows how much respect you have for them." I muttered irritably.

"Believe it or not, I do respect them. I just don't enjoy my personal space being invaded. Now, if you're done being childish, I'll be downstairs." He growled.

"Wait, Malfoy. Am I supposed to wear this?" I asked incredulously.

I saw him smirk. "You could put the pants on I brought in." he said.

I glared at him. "Oh. You know what I mean."

"I can't say I do, Granger." He replied arrogantly. Another smirk graced his face.

I groaned irritably, and pounded my hands on the bed. He chuckled.

"Are you… throwing a fit?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, stuff it, Malfoy!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms.

He smirked again. "How about this, Granger. If you intend to stay longer, I could take you somewhere. Or, by all means, go by yourself, and get you something to wear." He said. His offer surprised me.

"No… that's fine. I can find something." I answered.

"Well, I'm not letting you transform anything I own into something for you to wear, and I doubt you'll want to go back to your apartment if the Weasel's there. Unless, of course, you want to go back." He replied. _Damn_. It was like he read my mind.

I groaned. "Fine. Fine, fine." I muttered. I watched him wave sarcastically, and smirk as he turned and left the room.

I groaned again, louder, and flopped back onto the bed.

* * *

><p>I stepped awkwardly into the kitchen, now wearing Malfoy's pants. They were too large, and I had to hold them up as I walked. I watched as he turned around, and saw him bite down a chuckle.<p>

"Shut up." I muttered, sliding into a chair.

"A little big?" he asked mockingly. I looked up and glared at him.

"I can leave. And I will." I muttered darkly, crossing my arms defiantly over my chest. He raised an eyebrow.

"And go where?"

I opened my mouth to retaliate, but stopped. I honestly didn't know. I had no idea where I would go. I rolled my eyes.

"A muggle hotel, I suppose." I replied lamely.

He smiled. "Yeah. Sure. Because that sounds wonderful." He said sarcastically. He turned around, and turned off the pan he was cooking bacon in.

"Shit!" he hissed, reaching out and grabbing a paper towel. He turned the tap on, and soaked the towel, before holding it on his chest.

I chuckled. "Did you burn yourself?"

He turned around. "Very funny. Yes, the damn grease burned me." He muttered irritably.

I smiled. "Here. Let me help." I said.

I stood up, and took the towel from his hand. I dabbed my wand in it.

"Why are you doing that?" he asked.

"So it hurts less." I answered shortly.

I pressed the tip of my wand to his chest, and muttered under my breath.

"Ferula."

A bandage appeared on his chest, covering the burn. I muttered a few more words, relieving most of his pain.

"Thanks…" he muttered. I realized I still had a hand placed on his chest, so I pulled it back quickly. He grabbed my hand, and I looked up at him. He looked back down at me, his eyes meeting mine.

His neck craned downwards, and I held in a gasp as his forehead rest against mine.

"Granger." He said.

"Hermione…" I corrected quietly.

"Hermione." He said, a smile growing.

"Yes, Malfoy?" I asked when he didn't continue.

"Draco." He corrected.

"Draco?" I asked.

"Yes?" he asked, a smirk playing at his lips.

"What did you want?" I asked. He leaned forwards more, and his nose pressed against mine. I wanted to pull back, but I couldn't. I was mesmerized in his eyes as they watched mine.

"Nothing." He breathed. Another smile played at his mouth.

His eyes bored into mine, both curiosity and intensity burning in them. He was wondering why I hadn't pulled back.

So was I.

Suddenly, he jumped back, and was running a hand through his hair. He turned away, and grabbed two plates from a cabinet. He places three pieces of bacon on one, and five on the other. Then he put two pieces of bread on both, and grabbed his wand from the counter. He flicked it, and the bread was instantly toasted and buttered. He placed them on the table, and sat down.

I was standing in the same place, still flustered. I shook my head, and turned around. I sat in the chair opposite him.

"I thought you were going to cook." I said, picking up a piece of toast. He smiled.

"Yes. But, I can't cook all the time. And I don't want to burn anything." He replied.

I nodded, and looked down at my plate. I continued eating, placing a piece of bacon in my mouth.

"So. Are you going to stay longer?" he asked.

I nodded. "If you don't mind… I'm not sure I'm ready to face Ron yet. Or Ginny." I replied.

He smiled. I was earning a lot of those lately.

"Why didn't you just go to Weaslette? Or Potter? If you don't mind…" he asked. I was surprised by his curiosity, but answered nonetheless.

I sighed. "You mean Ginny? But… after you left, she wasn't very happy… especially since I had your jacket." I said, blushing. "And Harry is always with her. I didn't go to the Burrow, either. Ron could have been there… or Ginny."

He nodded. "So… are you going to go shopping today?" he asked, his nose wrinkling up in disgust.

I nodded, laughing. "Ron's probably at the apartment, and he'd notice if I was there. But I can pay for it just fine."

He shook his head abruptly. "You're my guest. I'm paying for you."

"No, it's really not necessary. You don't have to come, either." I said.

"I'm paying for you." He insisted. "And… if I'm paying for you, I get to pick something out. Which means I'm coming with you, even though I absolutely despise shopping."

I rolled my eyes. "No."

"Yes."

"No!" I shouted.

He smirked. "Well, I can't let you have too much fun, now can I?"

"Twit." I muttered. I heard him chuckle, and I pictured an even larger smirk on his face.

"Dammit!" I heard him hiss. I looked up, and saw him wiping butter off his chest. It was my turn to laugh.

"It's not funny." He muttered. "It keeps… spreading." He added with a growl.

"You could use your wand." I said, tilting my head to the side.

He glared at me darkly, but picked up his wand, and pointed it towards the butter. He flicked it, and a light shot out.

"Damn! It shocked me." He hissed.

I laughed again. "Yeah. You missed."

He looked down, and sure enough, the butter was still there, and another welt was forming a few centimeters away. "I knew that…"

I smiled, and watched as he tried again, this time hitting the butter, which disappeared.

"Put a shirt on." I said, before standing up, empty plate in hand, and walking out into the hall to go get ready for a day of shopping with Malfoy. Delightful.

"I rather like admiring myself in the mirrors as I pass them!" he called wittily. I smiled. I had already noticed that. He had many mirrors hanging on his walls.

I decided to respond. "Malfoy, just put a goddamn shirt on!"

I heard a chuckle coming up the stairs, and I darted into my room, closing the door behind me.


	22. Chapter 22 Draco

**Note:** Hi! I told you I probably wouldn't update… well, I am! Just a reallllly short chapter. Really, it was going to be a longer chapter, but I decided to cut in half to post SOMETHING for you.

So, here we are… probably the shortest chapter yet!

Review and enjoy!

Chapter 22

Draco

I groaned irritably as Hermione dragged me into another muggle store. She had already gone through many, and I was starting to wonder to myself exactly how long she planned on staying. I didn't mind her being there at all, it was just the circumstances. I knew I wouldn't be able to… well, _do _anything. I almost moaned aloud at the thought, but I bit it down.

"How much do you plan on buying?" I asked, running a hand through my hair.

"Does it matter? You're buying. Shouldn't matter to me!" she replied. It kind of irritated me that she just assumed I had a lot of money. I did, but I got kind of sick of people taking advantage of me.

"I kind of have limited access to muggle money… I'd have to go to Gringott's to get some more, you know… switch." I replied.

She turned from a rack, holding up a deep green shirt with a plunging neckline. I gulped just picturing her in that. "How much do you have?" she asked absently.

"10,000." I replied, shrugging.

She snapped to attention. "10,000? That's insane! And you carry it al around with you?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, no… most of it." I muttered in response. I looked down as she put the shirt back on the rack.

"How much is most of it?" she asked defiantly.

"All… all of it." I answered. She snorted.

"That's really stupid, Malfoy. You carrying around all that bloody money! You could get robbed!" she exclaimed.

"Have you forgotten the fact that I do carry a wand at all times?" I hissed. She looked down, and her attention went back to the racks.

I sighed, running a hand along my jaw.

"That one would look nice." I mumbled, looking down.

"What?" she asked, turning around with a soft pink shirt.

"The green one. The color." I said quickly.

She smiled to herself, and turned back around, hanging the green shirt over her arm with the pink one.

We left that store, two new bags added to the other three. She had gotten the green shirt I'd liked, and she looked even more lovely in it than I could have imagined. I'd needed to picture Snape in it instead.

"I'm hungry." She suddenly stated. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself.

"Yeah. You have been shopping for quite a while. I must admit, I'm tired out." I responded.

"You're the one who insisted to come!" she said, putting her hands on her hips and stopping in the middle of the road.

"I didn't want you running wild with my money. It's not exactly easy to get through the whole process of exchanging money, Hermione." I answered irritably. I continued walking, but she didn't follow. I turned around.

"You called me Hermione. Not Granger." She said, her eyes dazed. I shrugged.

"You told me to. Like I told you to call me Draco, but you refuse to do so." I said, raising an eyebrow. She shook her head, nodding furiously.

"Sorry. It's just… weird. I dunno." She answered. She handed all her bags to me, and I groaned. "Hey. Don't complain."

I rolled my eyes, and opened my mouth to respond. I noticed she was standing still in her tracks, and her eyes were focused on something. I followed her gaze. It was a formal dress shop. Wedding, Prom, Bridesmaid, it said. I had no idea what "Prom" was.

"Hermione… what is Prom?" I asked curiously.

"It's only the thing all muggle girls look forward to the most, besides their wedding. They go to it at their schools. They dress in formal dresses, any color. I looked forward to it when I was little, before I found out I was a witch, of course." She said, blushing a little at the end.

"Do you want to go in?" I asked. She turned to look at me, her face curious.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you want to go in… look?" I asked.

She nodded vigorously. "Yes, I mean… you don't mind, do you?" she asked, taking a tentative step towards the store.

"No. Of course not." I said shrugging. "Under one condition." I added with a smirk.

She looked at me curiously.

"You try on something I choose."

With that, she broke out in a run towards the store.


	23. Chapter 23 Draco

**Note:** I lied again! Sorry. I wasn't able to go to the store; we had torrential rain. So, here's another chapter! The second half, or, more than half of the other chapter... anyway, enjoy!

Review! (WE'RE ALMOST TO 100!)

Chapter 23

Draco

I watched as she danced about the racks, her face lit up as she searched through the colorful dresses. She was pulling out several dresses at a time, putting some back, and slowly moving towards the back of the store.

There were rows and rows of huge dresses, beads, jewels. There were colors that I didn't even know existed. All sorts of fabric lined all areas. Dresses that were thin, short, long. Dresses that poofed out and rather resembled a cupcake. It was quite disturbing, actually.

She pulled out a long silver dress, and tossed it in my direction. I'd left her bags at the register, at a bag-check. I was drowned in dresses, many prom dresses for her to try on. I smiled in amusement. She was like a child in a candy shop.

An employee came up to use, smiling enthusiastically.

"You have a lot of dresses there! Do you want to start trying some on?" she asked, over-excited. I looked to Hermione, but she didn't respond. We were a little over halfway through the store, and my arms were already laden with at least seven dresses.

"Hermione." I said, interrupting her browsing.

"Oh. Um, sure. I can come back out to look again, right?" she asked, her eyes bright and wide. I chuckled at her childlike state.

"Of course." The woman said through clenched teeth. Hermione didn't seem to notice.

The woman took most of the dresses from my arms, and carried them towards a dressing room. I sat down in a chair provided, and waited as Hermione tried on her many dresses.

After what seemed like forever, the woman and Hermione removed from the room, and Hermione was beaming. She wore a light pink gown that was fitted, all the way down to the knees, where it started to flare out. It looked lovely, but I was disappointed by how conservative the neckline was. I muttered a few comments, and she was whisked away to try on the rest.

A whole two hours later, she was in the dressing room again, after picking out more dresses. She had tried on nearly every color. Light blues looked lovely on her, as well as silver. There was one particular dress with a daring neckline and a low back. When she'd showed up in that, showing off much more skin than I'd ever seen of hers, I nearly had to run from the room, and find a man to put on the dress himself.

She had just emerged from the room in a pale green dress. It was a lovely shape, and hugged her in all the right places, but the color looked odd against her skin. I didn't like it.

"Well… that's the last one." She said sadly. She looked like she didn't want it to end. Then I remembered something.

"Wait… you promised you'd try something on I picked out." I replied, smiling.

She shook her head. "Pam is already gone. She went to help somebody else. I told her I could get out of the dress by myself." She said, referring to the woman who had helped her.

"You promised. I'm going to pick a dress. You get out of that one." I said, turning and leaving the room before she could protest.

I scanned the room, searching for a color I wanted to see. I had one in mind. One I'd seen her in only once before, and that wasn't by choice. It was a color that suited her light skin very well, and I loved seeing on her.

I finally found a row of greens, and strolled down it, searching for a Slytherin Green color. I came across a few options. I browsed through the first few absently. They were plain, boring, and too vulgar. I would have loved to see her in the dress I considered vulgar, but I only had one chance. And I wanted to show her I wasn't some pervert. I thought I might have made that impression.

I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks. I swiped the dress from the rack, and returned to the dressing room.

"Hermione!" I called.

"Yes?" she said from the dressing room. I chuckled.

"Are you stuck?" I asked, barely hiding my laugh.

I could almost see her blushing. "Yes. Mind helping me?"

I gulped. "Umm… sure."

She opened the door, and turned her back to me. She held her hair to the side, which was cascading down in long curls. She held the front of her dress up. I placed the dress I'd chosen on a hanger, and shakily moved my hands to her back. I managed to grasp the zipper, and slid it down. It revealed her back, and I bit down hard on my lip. I had a hard time thinking I was undressing her, but it was unbearable thinking I'd have to redress her in the next few seconds.

The dress came loose, and she stepped back inside the dressing room, pulling the door closed behind her. I flashed images of Snape through my head, and was staring absently at the wall when she threw her dress over the door. I barely caught it, and sighed, snapping back to reality. I pulled off the dress I wanted her to wear, and replaced the hook with the one she'd just had on.

She opened the door, and reached out to grab the dress. She pulled it inside the room, and I heard the rustling of fabric as she tried to pull it on. I then heard a yelp of surprise.

"Draco?"she called from the dressing room.

"Yeah?" I asked, pressing up against the door to hear her response.

"I need help." The mumbled quietly.

I chuckled, and reached to open the door. It wasn't locked, so it swung open. I almost gasped when I saw her in a pile on the floor, in a mountain of fabric. The dress wasn't even pulled down past her waist, and I could see her bottom half. I gulped, and stepped towards her.

I bent down on one knee, and grabbed her under the arms. I stood up, pulling her with me. She stretched out, and I saw her long, elegant legs. I bit my lip again.

I went behind her, and slowly and gently pulled the dress down over her head. I had helped my mother with this before, only she'd been wearing a dress underneath. Hermione wasn't.

The dress fell down over her waist, and I held my breath as I shakily zippered it up. It stopped right below her shoulder blades, showing off her elegant neck. She let her hair fall, which landed perfectly at the sides of her face. She turned to look in the mirror, and couldn't help but gasp.

The dress was form-fitting all the way to her upper thighs, and then cascaded out. The waist had some small embroidery on it, and it swirled up to her chest. The top was a sweatheart neckline, and showed off her chest a lovely amount. I could definitely see it, but it wasn't distracting. The best part? It was a deep Slytherin green.

She smiled, beaming.

"It looks lovely." She whispered quietly, her hand brushing out a small wrinkle.

I turned her around, resting my hands on her shoulders.

"No. It looks beautiful." I heard myself whisper. She pursed her lips, and I leaned forward, like we had in the kitchen. Soon, my forehead was pressed against her.

I held my breath, scared of what her reaction would be. She didn't say a word. Instead, she stood on her toes. I looked over quickly, noticing her shoes were thrown in the corner of the room. I smiled. She really was rather short.

She pushed against her toes, until her nose was pressed against mine. I leaned down, allowing her to relax on her feet.

I stopped there, barely breathing. I didn't want to do anything she wouldn't approve of. But she wasn't moving. She was staying there, letting my hands stay on her bare shoulders. I slowly dropped them, until they rest at her waist. I watched as she raised her arm, and rest her hand on my cheek.

"You always rub your cheek." She whispered. "Why?"

I shrugged. "I think a lot."

She smiled shyly. "I think you think too much."

As soon as she finished her sentence, she gently brushed her lips against mine, and then pulled back. I sensed her eyes searching my face, but my eyes were closed. I felt her breath hot against my neck as she buried her head into it, and I bent down and kissed her forehead. She slid her head up, and her lips with mine.

She was gentle. A gentle touch. But I was craving more. I tried to hold back, but I couldn't help myself. My hands gripped her waist tighter, pulling her against myself. She allowed her hands to rest on my shoulders, slightly touching behind my neck. I allowed my tongue to flick across her mouth, and she slightly parted her lips. My tongue slipped into her mouth, and it flicked across her teeth. She bit down on my lip, and I couldn't help the groan that escaped my mouth. Her hands were now tightly bound behind my head, and were beginning to tangle themselves in my hair.

I stepped forwards, and she moved with me, backwards. She was pressed up against the mirror, and I was leaning into her, allowing my mouth to leave her lips. She leaned her head back against the mirror, and slid her hands down my chest, stopping at the top of my stomach.

"I think… I really like this dress…" I panted, pressing my lips gently to her jaw.

She started to nod, but quickly started to analyze the situation.

"Shit! Dammit… I… Draco… Malfoy! I don't… I…" she said, flustered. I sighed, and backed off, running my hand through my hair.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, looking off into the corner at her shoes. She turned around to face the mirror again.

"No. It's my fault. I… I should've stopped it." She whispered.

I nodded solemnly. "Do you like the dress?" I asked, trying to get her mind off the subject.

I saw her face turn into a smile again. "Oh, I adore it. It's too bad I missed the prom. And that it's so expensive. It's the most expensive on I tried on." She said, glancing at the price tag. "Oh, it's not like I was buying one anyway…"

I smiled, and nodded. "Take that off." I said quickly.

I saw her face grow shocked in the mirror. "Draco, I just… I'm not like that! I shouldn't have even kissed you, even if you are… a lovely, kisser… I shouldn't have!" she muttered.

I chuckled, and smiled. She thought I was a good kisser. "I didn't mean that." I said, stepping up behind her. My leg was pressed against hers, and she stiffened. I bent forwards, so that my mouth was right next to her ear.

"Malfoy…" she said quietly. She didn't as determined. I knew, if I wanted to, I could kiss her again, and she probably wouldn't protest. But I wouldn't put her through that afterthought. She'd feel like she'd cheated, even if Weasley had cheated on her.

"Shhh." I whispered. "If you want the dress, I'm going to buy it for you. Because I,"

I bent my head down, and pressed my lips gently to her neck.

"Rather like it." I whispered, not moving my lips from her neck. I opened my mouth, and bit down gently. She arched her back, and her hands flew up to my shoulders.

"Malfoy…" she whispered weakly. I smirked against her neck.

"Take it off. I'll wait outside." I said, stepping back. I looked at the red mark I'd made on her neck, and smiled to myself. Then I opened the door, and walked out.

She had no idea that I hadn't taken the whole thing as lightly as I made it off as. All I'd ever wanted to do was kiss her. But now I wanted more.

And I was feeling even worse than I had before.


	24. Chapter 24 Hermione

**Note:** So… here's my possibly last chapter for a few days. I'm sorry it ends at such a cliff-hanger, but if I finished it, it would be… incredibly long. So, the next chapter will be the would-be second half of this chapter, still in Hermione's POV… then Draco after that, whatever may come next. ;)

Don't worry; I won't do anything rash.

Now, enjoy!

Oh, and we got to 100 reviews! I LOVE you guys! Let's get to 150 next. ;)

Read and review! (150 is our next goal!)

I feel like I had something to say up here... but I kind of forget... Hmmm... I feel like it was important, as well... gah! I don't know.

OH! Yeah. Check my profile for updates; if I'm writing and stuff. If I am working on a chapter, it'll be up there! Maybe even a few sneak previews. ;)

Chapter 24

Hermione

I slid out of the dress absently, glancing in the mirror at the spot on my neck. Damn him. That wasn't going to go away for at least another day or so.

I threw my clothes back on, my clothes that I'd gone to Draco's house in the night before. Then I opened the door, and carried the dress to Draco. The other dresses had already been put away. He took it from my hands, not saying a word, and walked towards the register.

I stepped back out into the store, sighing as I looked around me. There were so many beautiful dresses. It made me sad, thinking that I'd never be able to experience prom, as normal girls did. Then again, I wasn't quite normal. I was a witch.

I wouldn't have traded my years at Hogwarts for anything, not even prom. I wouldn't have given anything up to go to a muggle school. Then again, if I'd gone to a muggle school, I'd probably feel the same way about Hogwarts.

I slowly felt myself gravitating towards the back of the store, but I didn't fight it. With each step, my mind grew more and more distant. I was thinking back to Hogwarts, in sixth year, when Ron had been with Lavender Brown. It was sickening to think of. The whole day he spent snogging her, and even in public. It made me wonder what they had done while he was cheating on me, not in public. I quickly pushed the thought from my mind, not wanting to think about it.

I zoned back in, snapping out of my daze. In front of me stood rows of white dresses. Beautiful white dresses of every style.

I found myself attracted to one on display in front of me. It hung on a mannequin, lovely even just like that. There was a tight bodice with a sweetheart neckline, and it billowed out from the waist. Crystals decorated the waist and under the bust, and I reached out. I ran my fingers gently along the soft satin, a distant smile creeping up on my face.

Ron and I were supposed to be getting married. We hadn't planned a wedding yet, but I knew I wanted to wear a traditional dress. I wouldn't get married in dress robes. Ron could if he wished, but I wasn't. I wanted to have a wedding similar to my mother's, only with a better honeymoon.

My heart ached as I remembered the guilt in Ron's eyes the night he told me he was cheating. I had a feeling the guilt wasn't only for cheating on me, but also for telling me. He'd felt like he'd betrayed Lavender.

I felt my heart grow more sore as I thought of all the wonderful times, compared to the bad. I hadn't even given him a chance to explain.

"You really do love him. Don't you?" I heard Draco ask from behind me. I bit my lip, my eyes growing moist. I hadn't heard him approach.

"Yes." I whispered in a hushed tone. I wrapped my arms around myself in a hug, and I heard Draco come to stand next to me.

"Are you going back?" he asked. I glanced up, and saw disappointment swimming in his eyes. Disappointment? Shouldn't he be glad I was leaving? Or was he enjoying our time together as much as I was.

Merlin. I just admitted I was enjoying spending time with him. _Draco Malfoy. _

I shook my head, chewing on my lip. "No."

He turned towards me, and awkwardly wrapped me in a hug. I let him. I just sat in his arms as he rocked me back and forth. The gesture didn't seem to fit him… it made him seem much less of a git.

I was starting to think maybe he wasn't a git at all.

"Thanks." I whispered as he stepped back.

"For what?" he asked, a twinkle of amusement in his eye.

"Well… for a lot of stuff." I mumbled. He smiled, a warm smile, and then reached for my hand as he began walking towards the check-out. He'd left the dress up there.

I didn't know why I let him hold my hand… and why I took it at all. It was only a friendly gesture, I found myself thinking. Only a friendly gesture…

As soon as we returned to his house, I carried most of my bags upstairs, dropping them on the floor. Then I turned, going downstairs to bring the rest up. I preferred to not use magic in everyday tasks.

As I put my other bags on the ground, I felt my eyes grow moist again. I didn't know why, but I was becoming an unstable emotional mess.

I sunk down onto the bed, closing my eyes. Instantly, an image of a smiling Ron popped into my mind.

_"Mione!" he said cheerily. I looked up at him, beaming as well. He reached for my hand._

_We were standing in the field surrounding the Burrow, having stopped in the middle of our peaceful walk at a small clearing that was covered in soft, green grass, dotted with wild flowers._

_"Ron?" I asked, wondering what he had wanted._

_"I'm just saying… I can't wait to get married." He said. He sounded like a child._

_We had just gotten engaged the week before, and we'd had a lovely "celebration" the night before. Just thinking about it made me blush. It was only the second time I'd done it, and both times were with Ron and within the last year. _

_"I know. I am too. But it's going to have to be after Harry and Ginny do." I said, smiling._

_"Why?" he asked, furrowing his brows. I laughed._

_"Your mother is so preoccupied with the whole thing! It wouldn't feel right asking her of more." I replied, pushing a piece of stray hair out of his face. He snatched my hand, and brought it to his lips. He placed a light kiss on the palm, and then dropped my hand. He ran his hands down my back, and stopped right below my waist._

_I looked up at him, locking eyes. I placed my right hand on his cheek, and my left on his shoulder. I pulled his head down gently to meet me, and brushed my lips against his. I felt him smile against my mouth._

_His hands spread on my back, his pinky just brushing my bottom._

_I locked my arms around his neck, and leaned into him. He laid a kiss on my cheek, and then made his way back towards my mouth. His tongue flicked across my mouth, and I parted my lips slightly. His tongue invaded my mouth, and I pressed as close to him as I could get._

_His hands slid under my bottom, and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he slowly sat down on the ground. I unwrapped my legs as he leaned into the grass, his back on the ground._

_I was wearing shorts that went to my upper thighs. They were a little daring for me, but I didn't think it mattered. He was dressed in long jeans, as he usually wore. I smiled, and placed one knee on either side of him. He sat up on his elbow, and I pulled away from his mouth._

_I placed one hand on either side of his head, and bent my elbows to kiss his nose._

_"I love you, Mione." He said truthfully. My face lit up._

_I leaned down, and brushed my lips against his again. I felt his hands trace up my legs, and stop just below my shorts. His fingers traced idle patterns as his tongue invaded my mouth once more. And I pulled back, beaming._

_"I love you too, Ron."_

I opened my eyes, and a tear dripped down as I did. I had started crying, thinking of all of the times when things were less troublesome.

I looked up to see Draco walking in, carrying the prom dress he'd bought me. It made me cry even more, seeing how kind he had been. It was out of character, it seemed, but he really was being so kind. I still couldn't believe he'd bought me the dress.

"Take it back." I sputtered through my tears. He frowned, and hung the dress up on a hook on the wall. "Take it back!"

He moved across the room, and sat beside me.

"No. You're just upset. Calm down." He said, resting his hand on mine. I pulled away, wrapping my arms around myself and rocking back and forth. I pulled my feet up, and accommodated my legs within my arms.

"No! I… can't stand you being so nice!" I wailed, my tears falling into my open mouth and tasting of salt.

"I'm being nice because you need me to be." He said sternly. It made the tears fall faster. So he was just being kind to me because that's what I needed? Would he return to calling me a Mudblood?

"I miss… him." I said shakily. I watched as his eyes darkened, covering an emotion. I caught a glimpse of it before he masked it.

Sadness. Jealousy, maybe.

Why would he be jealous of Ron?

"I know." He whispered. I felt his arm slither around my back, and he hooked his hand on my waist. I leaned against him, and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my head and my tears in his shoulder. I felt his hand rub soothingly up and down my back.

"Why?" I asked, my tears quieting for a minute.

He paused. "Why what?"

"You know very well what." I snapped. "I mean, why are you so… not… Malfoy?"

I felt him tense, but he relaxed almost instantly. "I know. You assume just because I used to be so nasty and cruel, I can't have a soul. I can't be a person too." He paused, taking a deep breath. "Well I can. I have feelings, and I understand that others do, as well. And I hate."

His hand brushed my cheek, and then he wiped a tear away with his thumb. I locked my eyes on his.

"I absolutely hate seeing anybody upset." He finished, a smile growing on his face. I liked seeing him smile. It suited him well.

I smiled weakly. He lifted my chin, and my eyes met his.

"There's a smile." He said, smiling himself once more. I giggled. A sound I wasn't used to, and very nearly nobody ever heard.

My cheeks involuntarily colored, and I tried to hide my face.

"Don't." I heard him say. He lifted my chin up again. "I think it's… rather adorable." He said, chuckling.

"Did you just call me adorable?" I asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

He pretended to look thoughtful. "Maybe I did."

And I crushed my mouth to his.


	25. Chapter 25 Draco

**Note:** Yes. I decided it'd be Draco anyway. HEEHEE.

Well... I have a question for you at the end.

And I decided not to make you wait, because I hate cliff-hangers too.

Here you are!

Read and review!

Chapter 25

Draco

Her mouth pressed urgently against mine, and I couldn't help but wonder if it was out of grief, or just her being upset. But I couldn't think for long, because my thoughts were quickly scrambled.

She got on her knees on the bed, and leaned towards me, pressing her chest against mine. I fought down a groan.

I rest both of my hands on her waist, tightly grasping her. I pulled her as close as I could.

This time, her tongue was the first to trail across my lips, and I instantly opened my mouth at her touch. I jammed my tongue into her mouth.

She slowly climbed into my lap, her knees now resting on my thighs. She pulled away from me, and was panting.

"What am I doing…" she whispered to herself.

I chuckled. I had the perfect opportunity here. "Me." I said smugly.

I watched as her mouth opened in shock, and she scrambled for thoughts. "I, most certainly am NOT doing anything of the-"

She stopped as I placed my lips on her neck, trailing my way down to her shoulders. She threw her head back, and a quiet moan escaped from her mouth. I smiled against her neck, and stopped moving towards her shoulders.

I bit down, and she squealed, her back arching. I smiled again, and pulled back. I glanced up at her face, which was a mix of emotion. Excitement, curiosity, guilt.

She put both her hands on my chest, and shoved me down onto the bed, her landing right on top of me. She placed both her hands on either side of my head, and she pressed her mouth to mine again. She wasn't quite laying on top of me, her knees on either side of my hips.

She urgently parted her lips, and I gladly slipped my tongue into her mouth. She ran her hands down my chest as I did, sending shivers down my spine. She stopped, right at the bottom of my shirt, and slid her hands under it.

She ran her hands along my stomach, and I grunted. I felt her smirk, and I quickly sat up, her wrapping her arms tightly around my neck, removing them from my stomach.

I felt her again run her hands down my back, and stop at the bottom of my shirt. My hands firmly grasped her waist, slowly sliding downwards.

Her fingers teased the bottom of my shirt, until she started lifting it upwards. I released her, accommodating my arms so she could slide the shirt off.

She tossed it to the ground, and placed her hands on my chest. She pushed me down again, my back landing on the thick blanket.

She pressed her lips to mine once more, her hands on my bare chest the whole time. I couldn't fight it anymore, and my hands slipped down to the hem of her shirt.

I pulled my lips from hers, panting.

"I think… we should match…" I managed. She quickly dropped her hands to her side, and practically ripped her shirt off. She pressed up against me again before I could get a good look at her, irritating me slightly. But I didn't argue.

She was laying flat on my chest, her lips on mine. I gladly kissed her in response, and then I rolled over, pinning her to the bed. She grinned as I separated my mouth from hers, and started trailing down her neck again. She was breathing heavily, as was I. I didn't know how much longer I could wait.

I stopped at her collarbone, biting down again. She arched her back, and her hips pressed into mine. I bit my lip, suppressing a groan.

I slid my hands up her stomach, and rested them on her ribcage.

She seemed to snap back, and she began shoving at me.

"Fuck, Malfoy!" she wailed. I groaned irritably, and sat up. There it was with the "Malfoy" again.

"What?" I asked in irritated growl.

"I… what are we doing?" she asked. She noticed I was straddling her, and tried to get out from under me. I reluctantly rolled off of her, and sat beside her.

"I was under the assumption that we were _doing_ each other." I replied, rubbing a hand along my jaw.

"Oh… Merlin. I can't do this to Ron." She said, sitting up as well. She glanced down, noticing she was topless.

Damn. I hadn't seen her yet. I bit back a moan. She may still be partially covered, but she had revealed enough to get me all excited again. _Snape Snape Snape._

"Fuck, Hermione. He did this to you. Multiple times." I replied, irritated.

"Yes… but… I'm not like that. I can't believe it got this far." She said, glancing around the room. She was obviously looking for her shirt.

"Well. You did. Might as well continue, so…" I said, leaning towards her again.

I felt her hands on my chest again, and groaned angrily.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry… I mean, you are most definitely… definitely… a lovely kisser. But, it's not worth cheating on Ron." She said, standing up. The bed felt empty.

"You kind of already did, just by kissing me and taking your shirt off. And mine." I said, smirking. I shivered remembering her fingertips brushing against my skin.

She had found her shirt, and was putting it over her head.

"No. I mean… yes. But I stopped it. So, it isn't as bad." She said stubbornly. I sighed. There was no use arguing with her about it.

"So… I'm a good kisser?" I asked, smirking.

She groaned in frustration, and picked up my shirt. She threw it at me.

"Put your shirt on!" she said.

"No. I think I'll keep it off." I said, leaning back against the pillows. I folded my arms behind my head, and smiled.

"You… are a git." She said, rolling her eyes. She picked the shirt off the bed, and threw it at me again.

"I'm not putting that back on." I said simply. I saw her sigh, and she walked towards the door.

"I'm hungry. You made food, right?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Well… I had House Elves make it."

I flinched as she whipped around. "What is wrong with you?"

"You can relax. They like being ordered around. Besides, I don't have them make anything that often." I said calmly.

She relaxed her shoulders. "Fine. Well, I'm hungry. If you want to join me, go ahead, but I'd suggest putting a shirt on. Remember earlier?"

I groaned at the memory of the burning bacon. "Yes. I remember."

"Good." She said smugly. She walked out of the room, and I heard her walk down the stairs.

I stayed in the bed for a minute. _I'd just kissed her… again._

I should've been glad, happy, excited.

But I wasn't.

I grabbed my shirt, and hurried out the door, realizing that my stomach was growling as well.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note:<span>** Do you think I should up the rating to M? Or not quite yet?

And do you think I should include more of... this... later? How much, how descriptive?

Please tell me your thoughts!


	26. Chapter 26 Hermione

**Note:** This is my absolute last update for now! I wanted to get more in, since I'll be abandoning you for a few days… so here's a treat!

Enjoy!

Read and review. ;)

Chapter 26

Hermione

I stayed with Draco for a whole week before I finally decided I should go home. I really needed to talk to Ron, and I did honestly miss him. The only thing was… I felt a pang of something… some emotion, that I couldn't quite place. Regret? Guilt? Want? Lust?

I didn't even want to think of the last word. The last word… it was impossible. I understood if I regretted kissing Draco, or felt guilty for doing that, and I definitely understood wanting him or lusting after him. He was a wonderful kisser, and I couldn't even begin to imagine the things he was capable of.

I blushed at the thought, and then the _other_ word popped into my head.

_Love._

I shook my head. There was no way I was in love with Draco Malfoy.

"What are you thinking about?"

I looked up at Draco, who was watching me thoughtfully. We were in his small library, and I had a book open in my lap. I was staring off towards a window.

"Oh… nothing. Just going back." I replied, closing the book. I just couldn't get into reading it.

I saw his eyes darken. Dammit, why did he always have to hide his emotions?

"Yeah… you don't have to go back, you know." He said. He almost sounded… hopeful.

I chuckled. "I know. But I need to." I said, adjusting in my chair. "I need to talk things over with Ron… figure things out."

He nodded solemnly, looking away from me.

"Do you want me to say?" I heard myself asking. His gaze found mine again. He looked taken aback.

"That doesn't matter, now, does it?" he asked, easily avoiding my question.

I sighed. "I suppose not."

I self-consciously glanced down at my neck, checking to make sure the bite marks were definitely gone. I blushed thinking about his mouth roaming down my neck, nibbling on my skin…

"Are you okay?" he asked, breaking my trance. I shook my head clearing my thoughts.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I answered. "Why?"

"You… had this funny look." He replied, wrinkling his face up.

I blushed. "That bad?"

"You looked like you'd tasted something sour, and then walked in on a naked Snape." He replied simply.

I threw my head back and laugh.

"Merlin, Draco! That's a very disturbing thought!" I said through my laughs. I saw his smile creep up his face.

"I know. It's what I use when…" he trailed off, his eyes widening.

"When you… what?" I asked curiously.

His cheeks colored slightly. "Nothing. Nevermind… I-It doesn't matter."

I smirked. "Yes. I'd like to know.

He shook his head shyly. "No, no. It's really not necessary…"

I stood up, sticking my bottom lip out in a pout. I walked over to him, and straddled his knees.

"Come on Draco. Tell me." I begged.

He shook his head, and I saw him swallow something.

"Please." I whispered, pressing my mouth to his ear.

I felt him take my ear in his mouth, and he gently nibbled on it. I couldn't help a small moan that escaped my lips, and he smiled as he pulled away from me. He placed a kiss on my neck, and I groaned.

"Draco. Not again. I'm going back to Ron today, and I can't have a guilty conscience." I replied, grabbing his chin and pulling his head away from my neck.

He sighed, frowning lightly.

"Why do you keep kissing me, anyway?" I asked curiously. I felt him rest his hands on my waist, and he sighed again.

"I don't know. I want to." He said, shrugging. "An urge."

I paused for a minute, and rest my finger on my chin thoughtfully.

"If you had an urge to jump off a bridge, would you do it?" I asked.

He smirked. "If I had my wand with me to apparate me safely to shore, then yes, I would." He replied.

I paused to think again. "If you had an urge to… go to a muggle place, would you?"

He laughed. "Considering you dragged me to a lot of muggle places, yes."

I rolled my eyes. And an idea popped in my head.

I pressed my lips to his jaw, and smiled against it.

"If you had an urge to continue where we left off, would satisfy that urge?" I asked.

I heard a groan in the back of his throat as I pulled away.

"Honestly?" he asked, stalling.

I nodded. "Honestly."

He sighed. "Yes."

I smirked.

"Does that mean I get that opportunity?" he asked, raising an eyebrow playfully.

I smiled, and stood up. I walked back to the chair I had been sitting in, swinging my hips more than necessary. "Nope." I said, sinking back down into the chair.

He groaned. "You're no fun." He said, smirking.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, both our smiles slowly fading.

"What does this make us?" he asked, clearly referring to our shared kisses and obvious flirting.

I shrugged. I wasn't really quite sure myself. I had Ron, but he'd cheated on me, and I'd gone and cheated on him. I felt rotten for doing so, but I couldn't bring myself to completely feel guilty. Sure, I felt bad about it, but I just couldn't find it in myself to feel horrible when what I'd been doing had felt so… right. I instantly missed the feel of Draco's lips. But I pushed the thought away, thinking Ron would be able to do the same thing.

"Friends." I said, shrugging dismissively. I saw his jaw harden.

"Oh. I see." He answered stiffly.

"What did you think we were?" I asked, leaning forward in my chair.

He sighed. "Friends with benefits, to say the least."

I laughed. "All we did was kiss!"

"Yes." He replied solemnly.

I looked down at my hands awkwardly.

"You'd best be going." He said suddenly.

"Oh, but I still have the rest of today! I said I'd leave later…" I replied, smiling warmly. He shook his head.

"No… I have… things to get done." He said lamely.

I stood up as he started ushering me towards the library door. I stopped before he could open it.

"But earlier you said-"

"That was earlier." He snapped. His face softened a bit. "Look, I just need some time to think. I'll send your stuff over later, and talk to you some other time. Okay?"

I sighed. "Yeah. Whatever." I replied, irritated. So that was what our week together had meant? Our stolen kisses? The kisses that shouldn't have happened, but did?

"Bye, Hermione." He opened his arms for a hug.

"Bye, Draco." I muttered, turning and opening the door.

I slammed it behind me, closing the door on both him and his bloody hug.


	27. Chapter 27 Draco

**Thanks tomgirl1219, for telling me about my mistake. ;) And to all my loyal reviewers! Love you guys!**

**Note: **The storm wasn't as bad as it was supposed to be… but I was still without power for several hours! But I did get a chance to work on this chapter.

Now, I'm going to keep updating as regularly as possible, but it probably won't be everyday this week or the coming weeks to come… but I will update as often as possible!

Thanks for your lovely reviews!

Let's get to 150!

Okay, so… enjoy!

Read and review!

Chapter 27

Draco

I slammed my fist angrily against a book shelf. I'd just lost her. I'd just lost everything I'd worked for in one thing. Just because I was so fucking stupid.

How could I ask if we could be, friends with benefits?

She's going to be married, and to the Weasel no doubt.

I suddenly thought back to me offering my mother to plan for the whole wedding. If she wasn't hospitalized.

What was I thinking? If my mother planned the damned thing, then I would probably have to go… I would have to go to the wedding and watch them get married. And I couldn't watch the Weasel marry the woman I loved.

There. I admitted it. I loved her. I loved her and I was done denying it.

I felt an impulse. I had to tell someone. If it wasn't her, it had to be someone. And I knew I quite possibly would never tell her. I didn't want to be made a fool.

Instantly, my thoughts jumped to Blaise, who was probably still angry with me. I didn't care about his needs, though. I needed to satisfy this insatiable hunger to share my feelings with someone. So I did.

I ran from the room, no longer angry at how stupid I'd been. It was only because I loved her, and I didn't want to go on in life being only a friend. If that was how it would be, then I didn't know if I could do it.

But in the back of my head, a voice told me that I'd try anyway. Just because it was her.

I tossed floo powder into the fireplace, and leaped in, calling out Blaise's apartment. I flew through the dusty space, and landed with a _thud_ in his living room.

"Blaise!" I called loudly. He wasn't in sight, and he didn't answer. I looked around the room. There was no sign he was or wasn't here, so I decided to continue exploring.

I walked into the kitchen, looking around for any sign of life. There was spoon left on the counter, and a plate on the table. Then I noticed something that didn't quite belong there, but it didn't surprise me either.

A shirt.

I chuckled to myself, and started up the steps, stomping on each one loudly to try to alert him I was there.

"Blaise!" I called again, smirking to myself. I knew what he was doing. What I was more curious about, was exactly _who._

I heard panting coming from his bedroom, confirming my suspicions. As I approached the closed door, a moan escaped from the room, and I couldn't help but full on laugh.

Then there was a scream. Not a scream of surprise, but definitely a scream. It was Pansy.

"Blaise!" I called, banging on his door obnoxiously. I heard a grunt come from inside, and then a thud as someone landed on the ground.

"Shit, shit…" I heard Blaise mutter. I smirked to myself, and casually leaned on the wall, waiting for him to come out.

He appeared in the doorway a minute later, wearing sweatpants and pulling a shirt over his head.

"Oi, Malfoy! What the fuck do you want?" He asked irritably.

"Oh. I just stopped by to say hello." I said, smirking arrogantly.

"You're a right foul git, you know that? I was in the middle of something!" he growled, gesturing angrily towards his room. I heard Pansy squeal, and Blaise stepped out, closing the door behind him.

"Actually, I came to talk to you. But if you're in the middle of something… and if Pansy's here… I suppose it can wait." I replied sullenly. I really did want to talk to him, but most certainly not with _her_ here.

He crossed his arms thoughtfully, and groaned. "Fine. I'll be right there. Wait in my kitchen."

I smiled, successful, and walked back down the stairs and into his kitchen. I assumed the shirt that was on the kitchen floor was Pansy's.

I sat down on the table across from his refrigerator, sighing as I did. I folded my arms across my chest.

Blaise walked in, and took one look at the shirt that was lying on the floor. He chuckled. I raised and eyebrow, and he sat on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"You and Pansy, eh?" I asked, smirking.

He rolled his eyes. "I guess. I just thought it would be a one time thing… then it happened again." He said, shrugging. _Yeah. I know that feeling._

"I guess it's good she kind of settled down a little…" I muttered.

"Damn, Draco. You sound like we're fucking fifty. Nineteen." He said.

"So… I guess this means you aren't mad at me anymore?" I asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"Dammit. I forgot about that… but sure, why not?" he asked rhetorically. I smirked. "And what the fuck is up with that face?"

I shrugged. "I use this expression quite often."

"Yeah. I can see that." He replied sadistically.

We sat in silence for a moment, and I remembered when we were younger, and there were no awkward silences. We could talk for hours on end. Then again, we would usually be insulting somebody.

"So. What did you want?" he asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

I gulped. I suddenly wasn't as sure about myself as I had been a few minutes ago. I started to doubt myself. I started to doubt my feelings. I wasn't sure how Blaise would react. If it were anyone but Hermione, except maybe Potter or Weasley, he wouldn't really care. But one of the bloody Golden Trio? Fuck, no. He wouldn't deal with that well.

I seriously considered lying about it, coming up with something else to say. But that would mean I was a coward. And no matter what, Draco Malfoy was not a coward.

"Well… I kind of had something to… tell you." I replied, looking down, feeling nervous.

Blaise nodded. "Continue."

I gulped. "I'm in love." I blurted.

Blaise's face scrunched up, and he looked kind of thoughtful for a moment. The silence that filled the room scared me, and I bit my lip unsurely. The gesture reminded me of Hermione.

Slowly, his face turned from thoughtful to amused, and then he broke out in a laugh. I grimaced at his response.

"Draco Malfoy, in love? You've got to be kidding me! I would never fall for that, Draco!" he bellowed, laughing hysterically. I frowned .Not once did I let my face turn into a smile. I was disappointed and angry. Apparently even my best friend thought I was incapable of showing my emotions.

When I didn't respond, his face slowly changed to confused, and serious.

"Oi, you can't be serious, mate, can you?" he asked, all mockery leaving his eyes.

I nodded my head solemnly. "I am serious, Blaise. That's the scary thing."

He raised an eyebrow. "Have… you slept with the girl?"

"No, no… she's a bit of a prude, if you ask me, but we have kissed. Believe me, I never saw myself feeling this way… but, I just… can't help it. I've tried so hard not to love her, telling myself I didn't care about her. It was just a phase. But it wasn't. I kept running into her, and my heart would ache as I watched her leave with… _him._" I said, my face curling up angrily at the thought of Weasley. "And… she's bossy, a know-it-all, painfully stubborn, and just plain irritating, but I love her, and I can't think about being separated from her for too long… I haven't even gotten to the worst part yet…"

I felt myself getting emotional. I tried to cover it, not wanting to be vulnerable even to Blaise, despite him being my closest friend. He'd been there when my mother had gone to the hospital. He'd seen me at my best and at my worst, as I'd done for him. But afterwards, we'd act as if it never happened, and go right back to being damned gits.

"If I didn't know you better, it'd sound like you were describing Mudblood Granger." He said, chuckling. My brow furrowed, and I felt anger growing inside me. He called her a Mudblood. I wanted to spring to her defense, saying she is anything but, and that she is a beautiful, independent, strong, wonderful, amazing…

"Fuck. It is Granger, isn't it?" he asked, reading the emotions clearly off of my face. I really sucked at hiding those at that moment.

I nodded solemnly, closing the deal. Blaise instantly rubbed his hands along his arms, something he did when he was unsure of what to do or say next.

"Before you flip out and say anything about me being insane, trust me. I've already thought about that myself. It's just… I can't believe that anymore." I said, shrugging. I sounded so sure of myself, so sure of her…

"Draco, are you sure?" he asked. He didn't sound angry. Just… shocked.

I repeated my nodding motion. "Yes. I'm absolutely positive. And trust me, I didn't come to terms with this easily."

He opened his mouth, but didn't say anything. Then he nodded, as if deciding something.

"Well. I'm guessing there's no changing your mind." He asked, looking up at me hopefully.

I shook my head firmly. "No."

"Very well then." He said, nodding. He paused, then a smile crept up his face. "So… you kissed her?"

I nodded, smiling broadly. Then I stopped smiling. I had to tell Blaise that she was engaged, and that I had no change with her. But I wanted to tell him how… right, it felt with her… and that she wasn't always a complete prude, only when I left her with time to think.

"She's engaged…" I muttered. My mouth took the words from my brain.

"Fuck, Draco. You don't make things easy, do you?" he asked.

At this, I smiled smugly. "Have I ever?"


	28. Chapter 28 Hermione

**Note:** I apologize in advance for this chapter! XD You'll see why!

Anyway, it's kinda short... so, yeah!

Read and Review! (150?)

Chapter 28

Hermione

I opened the door to my apartment, still fuming about what Draco had said. Friends with Benefits? How dare he! I was not… and nor would I ever be, the kind of girl to sleep around. I'd only done it twice before, both with Ron. That's what made it special, right? Not doing it with so many people it became meaningless. And to think, it'd almost gotten that far with Draco. I was glad it didn't, ecstatic, really. I don't know what I would have done then. I don't know what I would have told Ron, either.

"Ron?" I called quietly. I was feeling regret, and kind of hoping he wasn't there. I didn't quite know what to say yet.

I heard a pot fall in the kitchen clattering onto the ground. Then I heard running feet, and Ron appeared in the archway of the kitchen, shirtless and in sweatpants. It reminded me of how Draco would always sleep. I felt myself blushing.

"Mione?" he said in disbelief. His hand was frozen in the air, where he'd just been holding the pot.

"Hi." I said, smiling crookedly. I watched as his blue eyes lit up, and a huge, vibrant smile grew on his face.

"Oh, Mione! I thought you gave up on me!" he said, running to me. He through his arms around my waist, pinning my arms to my side. I wasn't quite sure if I would have hugged him back, anyway. I wasn't quite ready for that.

He finally pulled back, after squeezing the air out of me. He kept looking at me, as if making sure I was really there.

A question burned in my mind. And I had to ask it before anything happened.

"Did you break things off with Lavender?" I asked, looking up at him and locking his eyes. I would be able to tell he was lying by his eyes. They always got squinty when he was.

"Yes, of course! Almost as soon as you left." He said, taking my hands. "As soon as you were gone for a few hours, and after you went through the floo, I went right to her house. I couldn't stand the fact that I lost you because of her, and even if you truly did leave me for good, I wouldn't be able to continue anything with her. I'd be constantly reminded that she was the one that ruined everything." He gushed.

"And did you do anything while you were there?" I asked. So far, he hadn't squinted his eyes.

"No!" he answered immediately. His eyes squinted.

"You're lying." I said, calling him out. He sighed.

"Fine. We hugged. But that's it, I swear." He said, sliding his hands up to my lower arms. His eyes stayed wide, and didn't squint whatsoever. I smiled, and leaned in to hug him. I felt his arms envelope me in a warm embrace, and I smiled wider. I was so happy to be back with Ron, despite his cheating. He had honestly cared about me. And he still did.

"I missed you too, Ron." I said, pulling back to look up at him.

"Where did you stay? With Ginny?" Ron asked, gazing down at me lovingly. I shook my head. I honestly didn't want to tell him, but he'd been completely honest with me… I should be with him, as well. Except about the kissing. I would leave that out.

"No…" I said, hoping he'd accept that as an answer.

"Who?" he asked, his eyes still twinkling.

I gulped. I knew, as soon as I answered, the twinkling would be gone. So I prolonged my response as long as possible, but when I saw his eyes look concerned, I had to answer.

"I stayed with Draco Malfoy." I said quickly and quietly. I hoped he hadn't heard me, but I knew he did, when I felt his arms stiffen around me.

"Why?" I heard him ask. I could tell his jaw was clenched just by the sound of his voice. I closed my eyes.

"I got into a fight with Ginny, and… I don't know where Luna or Neville lives." I replied quickly.

"Why him?" he asked again.

"Because I had nowhere else to go, and he's been surprisingly nice lately!" I answered, shaking out of his grasp.

"Nice? Malfoy? That's not possible!" he bellowed. I could see his face turning red with anger.

"Before you get angry, I only had to leave because you were having fun with Lavender and leaving me in the dark. We haven't been intimate in over four months." I hissed.

"That's because you complain so bloody much!" he yelled back.

"Ron, I can't believe you're fighting with me when I came back after being away from you for a week. You were the one cheating on me!" I shot back.

"Oh, yeah? What'd you do with Malfoy? Catch up with all that I've been doing with Lavender, huh?" he asked angrily.

"How dare you even accuse me of that, Ronald!" I screamed. I had only been here for five minutes and I already wanted to go back to Draco. "I easily could have if I wanted, but I stopped it when we were snogging!"

"You snogged Malfoy?" he howled, his face turning as red as a tomato.

"Yes, Ron! But I didn't do anything worse than that! You were sleeping with Lavender for months behind me back!" I said, tears forming in my eyes. Suddenly, Ron's face went back to normal, and he ran his hand through his hair. A very Malfoy gesture.

"Look… I'm sorry. I just don't like the idea of you belonging to anyone else." He said, sighing. He slunk down into a chair.

"I don't like the idea of you, either." I answered, sitting down beside him. "I really did miss you, Ron. The old you. Before this whole mess happened." I said, leaning on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm tightly around me.

"I did, too. And I missed us. I really did." He said, looking down at me. "I really do love you."

I smiled. "I love you, too."

"You know? I think I'm going to talk to my mom about planning our wedding. I really, really don't want to wait any longer." He said suddenly.

"Yeah… but it's really only been a few months, Ron." I said, smiling up at him.

"I know. And that's enough waiting. I want to get this thing done, and go on our honeymoon…" he said, trailing off and smiling crookedly down at me. It was insanely sexy.

"So… you hungry?" I asked, looking at his lips.

I watched a smirk fix itself there. It reminded me so much of Malfoy, and I attacked his mouth.

I was praying that I did it because of Ron, and not because of Malfoy.

I felt Ron's arms fix themselves around me, pulling me closer. I slid over to his lap, and tugged at my shirt, lifting it over my head.

He smiled into my neck, but stopped. _Shit._

"What is that?" he asked, staring directly at a red mark. Fuck, Malfoy.

"Oh… a, bug bite?" I answered unsurely. "There were tons outside of Malfoy's apartment."

He seemed satisfied with that answer, and continued to caress my neck with his mouth.

I reached down, toying with the top of his pants, and smiled to myself as Ron's mouth came back up to mine, a small groan escaping from the back of his throat.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note:<span>** As I said, I'm so sorry! But this needs to happen. Don't worry, it is definitely a Draco-Hermione story... it'll get there. Eventually.

This is part of the story though, right?

Right. ;)

Review! And I'll love you forever and ever!


	29. Chapter 29 Draco

**Note:** Okay… this chapter is extremely short, but it is necessary! I didn't want to drone on; I decided to end there. Okay. So, enjoy!

Read, and review! (and check out my profile for a poll and answer it!)

Chapter 29

Draco

I walked into the guest room. I hadn't been in there for two weeks, since Hermione had left. She hadn't talked to me at all since she'd left. I'd seen her in the Three Broomsticks with Weasley, and as soon as I started towards her, she got up with him and left. Apparently she was still angry with me.

I suppose I had gone a little too far calling us Friends with Benefits, but that's what I thought we were then. Not just friends. I also could have sent her clothes to her, but I didn't want to come in and get them yet. Or send them. That would mean accepting that she was gone. This way, I knew she'd have to talk to me at some point if she really wanted them.

I sighed, and glanced out the small window that was on the wall next to the bed. As I looked out across the sky, I saw something form in the distance. As I squinted to get a closer look, an owl came into view. The owl was brown with a few loose feathers, and it had some white dots along its head. Two big, brown eyes looked at me in horror as it flew inches from the glass, window still closed.

I quickly reached down, and pulled the window open, just in time for the bird to fly into the room. I closed the window behind it, and turned around to see the owl resting on the bedside table, sticking its leg out to me. A letter was tied to it.

I reached out, and untied the letter. As I began to pull it off its leg, the bird shot out and nipped my hand.

"Oi! Bloody bird. Be gone with you!" I hissed, pressing my mouth to my new cut to stop the stinging. I turned back around, and opened the window, but the bird didn't budge. It wanted a snack.

I groaned, and opened the bedside table. I kept owl treats in every room. I pulled one out of the bag, and dropped it on the table. I heard the bird fly from the room, and I turned around to close the window.

Then I turned my attention to the letter. I scanned the front, searching for a return address. There was none.

So I slid my finger under the flap, and lifted it up. Inside, I saw an elegant piece of parchment inside with light floral designs. I smirked. I knew it was an invitation, but I had no idea to what it was. I slid the letter out, and turned it over.

Long, elegant script filled the whole front page. I smiled. Whoever this was had very good taste.

I began to read, and slowly, my smile faded, turning into a frown. I felt my eyes starting to tear up.

You are cordially invited to the marriage of Hermione Jean Granger and Ronald Bilius Weasley.

_To be held on May 16__th__ of this year at the Weasley's home._

_We hope you are able to come, and would appreciate it if you would send an owl in response._

I banged my fist on the wall. Anger flew through my head, along with some other emotion. Hatred. Pure hatred for Weasley.

I walked across the room, and absently ran my hand along the dress I had bought her. I couldn't believe she was getting married to the git who cheated on her. She was being so fucking stupid, and I knew it. A thought crossed my mind. I didn't have to go to the wedding. That would be pure torture for me.

But another thought nested itself in there; if she invited me, I was important to her somehow, and she wanted me on some level. I couldn't not go to her wedding, especially if I wanted her forgiveness; she would never forgive me then.

But I didn't know if I would be able to deal with only being friends. I didn't know if I could sit idly and watch as she married Weasley. Then I glanced back at the invitation. October 16th. They were getting married suddenly. I supposed it was because he had cheated, and she didn't want him to stray again. She'd acted on impulse, and I knew it. I could tell by the abruptness.

I knew they could get married in the short amount of time they alotted, because wizards were particularly good with planning parties and getting them all set up. But two months? Two months didn't give me nearly enough time. I didn't want her to get married, and I was going to tell her, and she was going to hear me, whether she wanted t or not. Because I knew, deep down inside her, no matter what she said, what I said mattered.

I also knew that marrying the Weasel wouldn't hold him down anymore than when they were engaged.

I sighed. Two months. I had two months to convince her not to marry the fucking asshole.


	30. Chapter 30 Hermione

**Note:** If you haven't read my profile, this is going to be my last update for a while, because my computer's sick.

A while= 2-3 days, maybe 5. Tops.

I will be, in the meantime, still writing. By hand. EWW! Then I will copy it onto my computer when I get it back.

So, I hope to come back to lots of reviews! Love you all!

Chapter 30

Hermione

I leafed through the thick envelopes I held in my hand. They were wedding invitations I hadn't yet sent out. I was in the process of doing so.

I thought about how sudden the whole thing was, rushed, almost. I had been engaged to Ron for a few months, but still. A month ago we were perfectly content with waiting until Harry and Ginny's wedding. Now, our wedding was only two weeks after theirs, so they could return from their honeymoon and make it in time. May 16th.

The day was a whole two months away, but it really wasn't that long. That's why I'd already started sending out invitations. There were, however, only three owls for us to use, my owl Feebee, Ron's old owl Errol, and Harry's new owl Buggy whom he'd allowed us to borrow.

The hardest invite to send was to Draco. I knew I shouldn't invite him, but I had to. I'd grown close to him in a week, even shared a few forbidden kisses, and he'd been the only one to be there for me. I was still angry with him, however, for the whole friends with benefits thing, but I knew I had to get over that soon.

I placed the envelopes down on my desk, having just sent Feebee on another delivery. All three owls were currently occupied, and I had to go dress shopping with Ginny and Luna. I hadn't wanted just one point of input from Ginny, so I'd contacted Luna, and she'd gladly gone with me. I would have asked Lavender a month ago, but under the circumstances, I no longer considered us friends. She wasn't even invited to the wedding.

I stood up, and crossed the room, calling to Ron.

"Ron! I'm going shopping with Luna and Ginny. I'll be back in a few hours." I waited for a response. When I got none, I continued. "There are more envelopes up here to mail out, so when Errol or Buggy get back, send another one out!"

I stepped towards the fireplace, and jumped in, calling out the Burrow.

A half hour later, Ginny, Luna, and I pushed open the door to a muggle dress shop. I'd convinced Ron to let me purchase one there, and not get one made with magic.

As we walked in, I heard Ginny take in a sharp breath. I couldn't help but gasp, too. This shop was smaller than the one I'd gone to with Draco, but it had a lovely selection.

Lining the walls were many colors of white, more than I thought existed. Dresses of every design and designer filled the racks, all of different fabrics.

I felt myself gravitating towards the ball gowns, remembering a ball gown dress I'd tried on at the prom store. I really did like it on myself, even though the one Draco had purchased was completely different.

A consultant came up to us, and asked if we had an appointment. Ginny and Luna both looked at me, and I nodded.

"Yes, I'm Hermione, and these are my friends. Ginny and Luna." I said, smiling warmly.

"Oh, yes! I will be helping you today." She said, shaking our hands. She looked at Luna skeptically. "I'm Susan. Now, what are you looking for? Is there a budget?" she asked, whipping out a notebook.

"Um… budget. Try to stay under five thousand." I answered unsurely. "And I really do like ball gown dresses, with a dropped waist would be nice."

She nodded briskly, and then turned abruptly towards the racks I was headed towards. I took it we were supposed to follow her, so I gestured for Ginny to follow.

Susan led us to the dressing rooms, and pulled up two chairs for Ginny and Luna. I smiled encouragingly, and Ginny sat down. Luna was looking around unsurely.

"Is she okay?" Susan asked, whispering to me.

I chuckled. "Yes, she's fine." I replied, laughing as Luna whispered something to Ginny. Judging by the look on Ginny's face, it was probably about some mythical creature buzzing around the room.

"I'll be right back." Susan said, turning and leaving the area. I leaned against the wall, and sighed.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked, smiling.

"Oh, I'm so excited! I remember when I got my dress." Ginny gushed.

Luna nodded airily, and then smiled. "I think you will look lovely, Hermione. Draco would think so, too."

Ginny coughed irritably, glaring at me.

"What do you mean?" I said nervously, attempting to sound nonchalant.

"Oh, I can tell he thinks about you whenever he goes to see his mother at the hospital. He always talks about you to her, even though she can't hear him." She responded, looking around the room.

"Luna, you must be confused." I said dismissively.

"Maybe." She said, shrugging carelessly.

Ginny opened her mouth to scold me, just as Susan walked back in with several dresses laden in her arms. She opened the dressing room door, and ushered me inside, hanging all the dresses on a hook. She took one out, and I smiled. It was very nice. It didn't have a drop waist as I'd like, but it was still beautiful.

I slipped into it, and gazed at myself in the mirror. It was tight to just above my hips, and the puffed out in vast amounts. I looked like a candle in a cupcake.

Two hours later, we were down to the last dress the woman could find. I had tired out at least seven dresses already. She lifted the dress over my head, allowing it to drop down. After she laced up the back, she turned me to look in the mirror. I gasped, and almost ran to the door to show Ginny and Luna.

As soon as I opened it, I saw Ginny's eyes start to tear up. Luna looked on with the same airy state.

"Well, what do you think?" I said, adjusting myself in front of another mirror.

"It's… perfect." Ginny choked out. I felt my own tears start to well up, and let them fall as I gazed at myself in the dress.

It was pulled tight to just below my hips, pinched at all the right places. It had a sweetheart neckline, and below the hips it puffed out into a large bubble, but not obnoxiously large. It was the perfect size, and the pearly white looked lovely against my skin.

"Susan, this is it." I said, smiling through my tears. "This is the one."

I saw Luna smile in the mirror, and start clapping. I couldn't help but laugh. It was just like Luna to do that.

As I got home, empty-handed, as I had given Ginny the dress to hide it from Ron. I knew he would go snooping about for it.

Ron appeared from the kitchen, smiling.

"Did you get a dress?" he asked casually, leaning on the doorframe.

"Yes, I did." I answered. "And no, you won't be seeing it."

Ron groaned, and then rolled his eyes.

"Did you send out the invitations?" I asked, starting towards the stairs. He nodded.

"Bloody Errol took two hours to deliver one to McGonagall." He said, rolling his eyes irritably. I smiled.

"It's your bird, not mine!" I laughed, turning up the stairs. I turned around to add something else, but Ron was right behind me, his hands grabbing my waist. I felt his lips press against mine, and instantly beg for entrance to my mouth. I parted my lips, allowing his tongue to move through my mouth.

I stepped down to be equal with his height, and he pressed me against the wall, placing one hand on either side of my head.

Then, he began to move his hands downwards, towards the top of my jeans. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, and he stopped at the button of my jeans. As soon as he began unbuttoning my jeans, I sighed, and pulled away.

"Maybe later. I have to go see if Feebee is back yet." I answered, pecking him quickly on the lips before darting around him and up the stairs.

I walked into the room that held my desk, and moved across. Sure enough, Feebee, Errol, and Buggy were perched on my chair, looking about frantically. They wanted a treat.

I opened a desk drawer, pulling out a bag .I pulled out three owl treats, and carefully fed each a treat.

As I closed the desk, I looked out the open window to see a gray bird flying towards it.

As it came inside the window, I noticed a letter tied to it. I reached out, not recognizing it, and took the letter.

Hermione-

I know it's been two weeks since I've talked to you, and upon receiving your wedding invitation today, I decided it would be a good time to reach out.

_ I wish to make amends, and apologize for my behavior. I miss talking to you. Please meet me at my home tomorrow evening at 6:00. I wish to take you to dinner, as friends, I assure you._

_ I will also be attending your wedding. I expect a good seat at your reception._

_Yours truly,_

_Draco Malfoy_

I smiled to myself as I read the letter, and quickly scratched back a reply.

_Draco;_

_ I received your letter, and I would love to go to dinner. I look forward to it. And of course, nothing but the best for you._

Hermione

I tied it back to the silver bird's leg, and it instantly shot from the window, disappearing quickly into the night.

I reached out, and closed the window. I smiled. I had missed Draco, I realized. And I was quite excited to be seeing him tomorrow, under better circumstances.

I sat down in the desk chair, sinking into it, sighing contentedly. As soon as the chair moved, Errol, Buggy, and Feebee shot across the room, landing on a more stable table. But I didn't care. Because I was happy.


	31. Chapter 31 Draco

**Note:** I'm sorry it took so long to update! It won't happen again, I promise.

Now, here's the next chapter... the next one should be up tomorrow, if not, Monday. I promise.

I thank you for all sticking with me, and for getting me to 150 reviews! Let's get to 175. ;)

I love you all!

Read and review! :)

Chapter 31

Draco

I sighed, standing in front of a mirror. It was 5:50, and Hermione was supposed to be here soon. I briefly wondered what she would be wearing, picturing in lust the low-cut shirt I'd had her buy. Then I remembered that I'd never sent anything to her.

I heard my bell ring downstairs, and groaned. I hadn't put on a shirt yet. I quickly crossed my bedroom, and pulled out a white button down. I slid my arms through, and ran down the stairs, buttoning my shirt as I did.

I pulled open the door, fastening the last two buttons as I did. I could feel Hermione's eyes on me, and I smirked. She was early. So she must have been looking forward to it, I hoped. That, or she just really wanted to get it over with.

"Hello, Draco." She greeted stiffly. I found myself smiling at her awkwardness. "Long time no see."

My smirk grew larger, but I still didn't say anything. I didn't have anything to say. My mind was a complete blank.

"Well, are you going to say anything?" she asked impatiently. I saw her pull her jacket tighter around her, and knew she must be cold.

"I never got my hug." I replied, smirking arrogantly. I didn't know what had possessed me to say that, but I did. It was more of instinct, and sounded more like something I would say to someone I was trying to get something out of. Like Pansy, in fifth year.

I saw a smile break out across her cold features, and I knew she wouldn't be reserved for the rest of the night. She opened her arms, and leaped up to me, wrapping them around my neck in a hug. I rest my hands on her waist, and held them there a little longer than I should. When she finally pulled away, I saw a weary look in her eye. But she quickly hid it, and stepped inside, taking my hug as a form of welcome.

"So. What are we eating tonight?" she asked, dropping down onto the couch like she lived there. I smiled again. It was like the week when she'd stayed here.

"Oh, I thought you could make something." I replied, smiling smugly.

She glared at me. "Oh, no. You can go ahead."

I sighed. "I'm a terrible cook. So, unless you want to drink burnt water, I'd make it yourself." I answered.

"Burnt water? Is that even possible?" she asked, snickering.

"Of course it is! I can burn anything and I will. But breakfast, now that is my specialty." I replied, smirking.

She nodded. "Ah. The bacon." I watched as a reminiscent smile appeared on her face. "I suppose I could help you."

I smiled, and lead her to the kitchen, knowing she knew her way. She followed closely behind me, and I stopped in the middle of it. She kept walking, and slammed right into my back. I chuckled.

"Watch where you're going, Granger." I said, smirking.

"Oh… Granger. Yeah, sorry… Malfoy." She answered coldly, stepping around me and standing by the island in the middle of the room.

"Hermione, are you really going to get irritated by me calling you _Granger_?_" _I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Well, you haven't called me that in a while." She sniffed, lifting her chin as she turned around to face me. I stepped forwards, and she leaned back against the counter, holding her breath. My knee was less than an inch from hers.

"And you haven't called me Malfoy in a while." I responded, closing the distance and resting one hand on the island on either side of her.

"I… haven't felt I should. You called me Hermione, it was only right for me to call you Draco." She replied, trying to stay cool. I smirked as she swallowed loudly.

"You didn't have to." I whispered, leaning forward so my mouth was next to her ear. "You chose to."

She moved her head to the side, her body shaking with a shiver. I smiled. I knew it wasn't because she was cold.

"We should start cooking now." She said, placing her hands on my chest and pushing my away. I shivered at her touch, but hid it from her. I couldn't let her see I shared the same reaction.

I nodded, stepping back, and moving to the other side of the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator, and stared at it blankly. I hadn't thought about the actual dinner.

I heard Hermione chuckle, and then felt her pushing me out of the way.

"Here. Let me."

She rummaged through the refrigerator, and then opened the freezer, pulling out different items she somehow knew would go together well. I saw her put the frozen chicken Bumble, my house elf, had made me get. Bumble liked preparing things without magic.

"Come on." She said, gesturing to me. "I'm going to teach you how to make this."

I raised an eyebrow. "What exactly is it?" I asked.

She smiled. "You." She stepped towards me, and tapped my nose. "Will have to find out."

I rubbed my nose, and stepped forwards, standing next to the counter. "Teach me."

Her arm brushed mine as she slid beside me, grabbing the back of my hands. "Now, I'm going to control your arms. You do what I say. Got it?"

I nodded, as she moved my hands, ordering my to lift something up or chop it. I did as she said, having prepared everything and put the chicken in the oven in about ten minutes. Then she walked over to another cabinet, and pulled out flour, sugar, and some other things I didn't recognize. Then she crossed to the refrigerator, and pulled out milk.

"We're going to make cookies." She said, smiling broadly when I raised an eyebrow. I had no idea how to make these things, nor what they were exactly.

"Umm… okay." I answered unsurely, moving across the room to the island where she was setting everything up.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of cookies." She said, turning to look at me in disbelief. I didn't say anything. "You haven't, had you!"

"Well, I have… but I'm sure these aren't the same…" I answered carefully. I didn't want her to press any further, and just wanted to get the whole cooking thing over with.

She beckoned for me to come closer, and I did, standing beside her. She pulled out a measuring cup that I didn't even know I had, along with a bowl, and plopped three cupfuls of flour into it. I watched as she carefully measured out the sugar and various other things, along with the milk, and then watched as she dumped chocolate chips into it. I had no idea what kind of concoction she was making, but I wasn't going to argue. So far, she hadn't had me do anything.

"I'm glad you have two ovens…" she murmured, reaching into another drawer and pulling out a spoon. She conjured a silver tray out of thin air, and then started scooping her concoction onto it. I didn't say a word.

She turned around, and slid it into the oven, setting a timer. All this was done in a matter of five minutes, and I was amazed when she returned by my side.

She looked up at me, beaming, and then she sighed. "I haven't done that in a long time." She whispered, smiling again. Then I noticed she had a little bit of flour on her cheek. I couldn't help but reach out, and brush my thumb across it, removing the flour. As soon as I touched her face, she tensed up.

"You have flour on your face." I muttered, attempting to comfort her. She didn't relax, but she didn't move my head away either. I licked the flour on my thumb, and scrunched my face up in disgust. "There… and that's… disgusting."

She started laughing. "Flour isn't meant to be eaten alone, Draco."

I smirked, and suddenly an idea popped into my head. "Oh yeah?" I asked, grabbing a pinch of it from the bag. I tossed it at her, and it settled on her cheek. She opened her mouth in a gasp.

"I hope you know… I will and I am going to retaliate." She said, smirking. I gulped. That look on her face was so… sexy.

She grabbed some sugar, and threw it at me. Then I reached into the flour, tossing it at her again.

Suddenly, it erupted in an all out war, flour and sugar being thrown everywhere. She ducked behind the opposite end of the counter, squealing as I threw a whole cupful of it at her.

I couldn't help but laugh as sugar coated my face, leaving it looking even more pale than usual. She raced across the room, taking cover behind a chair, and I approached her, the entire bag of flour in my hand.

"Oh, no you don't!" she roared playfully, dodging out of the way just as I dumped the whole bag where she just was.

She snatched the bag of sugar of the counter, and started throwing it at me again.

"Hermione!" I exclaimed, blocking the sugar from going into my eyes. She giggled uncontrollably, and I quickly searched through the cabinets for more flour. I found some over the refrigerator, and started pegging it at her again. She ran into the corner of the room, near the doorway, but she pressed herself against the wall.

"Get ready for your doom." I said in a threatening voice, approaching her. She smiled widely, and I threw flour at her. She dropped the sugar bag, sending the sugar all across the floor, and me sliding towards her. In return, I dropped the remaining flour and the bag on the ground, causing me to lose my balance once again as soon as I had regained it.

I braced myself against the wall, placing one hand on either side of her. We were both panting, and smiling hugely. Small laughs tumbled out of our mouths, and then suddenly, we both stopped. My eyes met hers, huge and brown, and her smile slowly faded. Mine did as well.

Before I could stop myself, I'd leaned forward, pressing my mouth to hers forcefully. Her hands shot up, pushing against my chest, trying to push me away. I didn't move, my mouth firm against hers. After a few seconds, her arms went slack, and they found their way behind my neck.

I felt her press up against me, and a low rumble sounded in my throat. Bloody hell, I just growled. I felt a smile against my mouth, and she started laughing. As soon as her mouth was open, my tongue shot into it, exploring.

I felt her run her hands down my chest, and start to toy with the bottom of my shirt. Instantly, as soon as her fingers brushed my stomach, she went rigid, and she dropped her arms, pulling away and shoving me at the same time.

"Shit, shit, shit…" she hissed, rushing around me and into the living room.

"What?" I asked, following her. I adjusted my shirt, pulling it down where it had risen up.

"I shouldn't… we shouldn't have done that." She muttered, grabbing her bag from the ground and rushing towards the door. "I… have to go." She said, turning towards the door. "Sorry, Draco. I'll… um… see you around." She opened the door, and stepped outside. I couldn't believe she was already leaving. And a few seconds ago, we were happy. Enjoying our time. But I had to screw it up by kissing her. _Fuck._

"Wait, Hermione!" I called, stepping forward. She stopped in the doorway. "We haven't had dinner yet." I said desperately.

She just shook her head. "I can't, Draco. I'm getting married in two months. I… we shouldn't have done this." She said. "I have to go." She added, turning to leave again.

"Hermione!" I called, sounding desperate. "Please." I whispered weakly, reaching out to her. "Please don't go." I dropped my hand. "Please."

And she didn't.


	32. Chapter 32 Hermione

**Note:** Well, here you go! I hope you like it!

I will most likely be updating again tomorrow, and again Tuesday and Wednesday, but expect my updating to become slower after that. Maybe every other day, every three days. But I promise, I won't abandon this fan-fic or the other one I am currently working on!

Read, and review! (200?)

Chapter 32

"Please don't go." Draco said from behind me, pleading. I turned around, looking at his eyes. They were dark, sad. And not covering anything. He was completely vulnerable. "Please."

I stood frozen in the doorway, my mind battling. I shouldn't stay. I was getting married to Ron, and I'd just kissed Draco Malfoy.

And it wasn't the first time. I'd kissed him before, and almost ended up naked. I didn't want to risk that. I knew if I stayed, it would be tempting. No, no. It wouldn't. _I wouldn't give in to sexual desire._ It was nothing I couldn't get from Ron, was it? The only thing that plagued my mind, was that it was Malfoy. And with him, it felt… right. I lost self control, and regained it after minutes of senseless snogging. One kiss, could lead to something more. Senseless snogging could cause me to lose all senses, and forget. My self control choosing to abandon me.

On the other hand, I really did care about him. I didn't want to leave him feeling that way, looking at me like that. He'd opened up. He was vulnerable, and if I walked out when he was, he would never trust me again.

Against my better judgment, I turned around, and silently walked past Draco and into the kitchen. He followed me wordlessly, having regained his composure. I took the chicken out, and put it on the counter. I grabbed two plates from a cabinet, and cut some of the chicken for each of us, then placed it on the table. I slid into the chair, and looked expectantly at Draco.

He sighed, and sat across from me.

"I'm… sorry." He said.

"You don't need to be." I answered stiffly. It had come out much more harsh than I intended.

"No. I should be able to control myself." He replied, shaking his head.

"And so should I. But since neither of us seem to be capable of that, maybe we should keep at least a foot apart. As a rule." I said. I couldn't believe I just admitted to not being able to control myself, to Malfoy, no less! And I realized my critical mistake as soon as a brief smirk flashed across my face. I realized I finally admitted it to myself.

_I wanted him too._

We sat in his living room, at opposite ends of the couch. I couldn't get too close to him. As much as it pained me to admit it, I didn't think I'd be able to resist. We both stared into the fire, after an awkward dinner. I wasn't quite sure what to say. I'd admitted to myself that I was attracted to him, but I'd never be able to voice my thoughts aloud. I mean, clearly he had some attraction towards me, or he wouldn't kiss me as he did, but I didn't think the actual attraction went beyond physical.

All easiness and comfort was gone from our relationship.

"So… tell me about yourself." I heard myself saying. I wasn't a fan of awkward silences, and didn't like to sit in them and soak too long. I also realized we hadn't really gotten to know each other very much over my week I'd spent here. We'd talked aimlessly and walked around all of London, both muggle and the wizarding part.

I saw his eyes dart around, searching for answers. "Um… what do you want to know?" he asked, obviously at a loss for words.

"I don't know… about your childhood." I replied, shrugging. I'd never known him personally growing up, and was curious of his experiences.

He scoffed. "There's not much to tell, Hermione. I was a spoiled prat and I acted like one. I thought I was better than everyone and had high expectations of myself and others, and if they didn't live up to those expectations, I put them down." He said, looking distant. "I enjoyed seeing people feel bad about themselves, and I liked seeing their reactions. Well… I still like getting a reaction out of people. But it's not quite as thrilling." He said, smiling crookedly at me. I nodded, taking in all he said.

"And your parents?" I asked, prompting him to continue. I saw his eyes grow dark.

"My father was a bloody arse. I can't stand him. I used to look up to him, but… then he forced me… to get this." He said through gritted teeth, pulling his sleeve up. It revealed the Dark Mark, clear as day on his arm. "He was a sick man. I used to like what he did, wish I could do that, too. But… when I got my turn, I just couldn't. It wasn't as thrilling as I thought it would be, and quite honestly, it made me feel sick. My mother was always understanding of me, no matter how cold she is on the outside. She cared for me, she really did. She just had a hard time showing it with my father." He continued. I saw him swallow a huge lump in his throat, and his eyes grew sad. "Then my dad grew angry with us for leaving during the battle, deciding not to assist the Dark Lord. So he threw a spell at her. And she took it all, twice, sparing me. And now… now she's in that bloody hospital." He finished, growing angry.

I nodded solemnly. I hadn't expected him to open up like that. I knew he trusted me, and probably would have told me before things got awkward, but he still trusted me. He was still vulnerable to me. And I felt bad taking advantage of his vulnerability, but I had to. I needed to know all about him. I wanted to. I wanted him to tell me more, but I didn't know what to ask him. I wanted to know everything.

"What did you really think of me in school?" I asked, settling on one question.

He paused for a second, the fire leaving his eyes. It was replaced by a solemn look. "I meant everything I said to you. I thought you were a Mudblood." He said, looking down.

"Well, I think I'm done here. Ron will be missing me, and-" I started. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to call me that again!

"Hermione, calm down. I thought you were then; but now it doesn't matter to me." He said, locking eyes with me. His eyes were serious, and I knew he wasn't lying. I sighed, defeated.

"Fine." I grumbled. Then another question popped in my head. "Do you ever plan on settling down?"

He smirked, and then frowned. Then he groaned irritably, and leaned back into the couch, looking at the ceiling.

"I kind of have to at some point. I don't know if I'm ready yet… I haven't met anybody… that's willing to marry me as well, at least…" he said. He paused, and then continued on. "My father wants me to marry Astoria Greengrass."

I gasped, and then started chuckling. He squinted his eyes.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"She's… a bimbo!" I said, exploding in laughter. I didn't know why I found nit so funny, but I did. Slowly, I calmed myself down, and then another question burned in my head. "Wait… how is your father communicating with her?" His father was in Azkaban.

"She goes to visit him, and he fills her head with more lies that I want to marry her." He replied, rubbing a hand along his jaw. "I… don't want to marry her. I want to marry somebody smart, have smart children, you know? Not that I really want children for a while… I'm not raising anything." He said, scrunching his face up in disgust. I rolled my eyes.

"I can't wait to have children. I've always wanted to be a mother." I replied, smiling.

He scoffed.

"What?" I asked, looking at him from the side of my eyes.

"I'm sure the Weasel does, too. He grew up in a big family, wants one." He said, shrugging. I flinched at his insult to Ron's name.

"You know, pretty soon, that's going to be my name. And I don't appreciate you mocking my soon-to-be _husband_." I replied firmly, narrowing my eyes. I saw an almost pained look cross his face, but he quickly hid it, arching his eyebrow.

"That sounds odd. Hermione Weasley." He replied, wrinkling his nose up in disgust. I sighed. It wasn't exactly the best sounding, but that hardly mattered. I loved Ron. That's what mattered.

"I suppose Hermione Malfoy would sound better, just because it had your almighty name tacked on to the end of it?" I shot back, narrowing my eyes more.

He smirked. "Actually, yes." He replied, looking back at the fire pit. I glanced at the clock absently.

"Oh, shit!" I exclaimed, leaping up.

"What?" Draco asked, jumping up behind me. I darted across the living room, grabbing my bag and wand as I did.

"It's past eleven. I need to get back." I replied, rushing towards the door to disapparate.

"You have to be home?" he asked, groaning.

"Yes. I'm so sorry, I had a lovely time. I'll… talk to you soon." I said, turning the door handle. "And I expect my clothes." I added with a smug grin. I pulled the door open, and instantly felt arms around me in a hug. I tensed up. Just a simple touch could start something. A simple touch.

But, this hug was nothing but friendly… so, it couldn't hurt, could it?

I sighed, and relaxed, wrapping my arms around Draco in response. He pulled back, his arms still resting on my shoulders.

"Goodbye, Hermione. I'll owl you." He replied, a warm smile on his face. I returned the smile.

"Yeah, bye." I said, shaking his hands off. I turned towards the door, and stepped outside. I hesitated. I found myself not wanting to leave. I wanted to stay longer. I didn't want to go home yet.

I turned around, smiling once more. His face was sullen as I waved, my naval being tugged away as I apparated home.


	33. Chapter 33 Draco

**Note: **I'm updating already! Heehee. I just really wanted to write... so I did!

I hope you like this chapter. But you probably won't be very happy with me. _

Read and review!

Chapter 33

Draco

As soon as Hermione left, I allowed my smile to fade. She had left once more, and I had revealed more than I ever wanted her to know. _Fuck._ She must somehow have figured out I cared for her, having seen me in school. I was never open about anything, and if anybody attempted to get inside my head, they were shot down and humiliated. But I couldn't humiliate her. Not with our new friendship on the line.

Fuck, friendship? I didn't want to be friends with her. I couldn't be friends with her. I'm a _Malfoy_, I told myself. I told myself it wasn't just because it would be too fucking painful to sit in the background and watch her marry Weasley, have children with the prick. My stomach clenched at the thought.

My thoughts were interrupted when the familiar pop of apparation sounded behind me. I whirled around, and saw a lean girl with whispy blonde hair standing by the fireplace. She waved two fingers, and her plump red lips formed a smile, revealing perfectly white teeth. I followed her mouth to her eyes, which were a pale blue, and to her nose. That's when I recognized her. Her turned up nose.

"Astoria, what the fuck are you doing in my house?" I asked, managing to sound angry, despite my depressed state.

She just smiled, and sauntered forwards. I watched her bare legs walk towards me. She was wearing a pair of ridiculously short shorts, ridiculous for summer, but even more ridiculous in March.

"I'm coming to bring a message from your father." She replied, clicking her tongue. She stopped six inches away from my face, and I shrank back into the door.

"I don't want to hear it." I replied, turning my face to the side as she moved towards me. Her mouth brushed my cheek, and she backed up, her face covered in irritation.

"He told me that there is no way out of this marriage, Draco. You have to marry me. There's no other way." She said, crossing her arms. "Unless you want to be disowned."

"Then let me be disowned!" I shot back, steaming. Then I paused. If I was disowned, then my mother would have to disown me, as well. And I couldn't leave her, especially not in her current state. She could barely speak. She would have absolutely no say in anything. I didn't want to make even more powerless than she already was.

"Is that wise, Draco?" Astoria asked, leaning into my ear. "I'd think you'd be smarter than that." She hissed.

I sighed, and moved around Astoria. "I don't want to be forced into a marriage, Astoria. You may be perfectly fine with it, but I want to be able to marry for love. I want to be able to choose." I said, sitting down with my head in my hands. She kneeled down in front of me.

"If you had to be forced to marry someone, at least it's me." She said, attempting to sound seductive. I didn't respond, instead sat, motionless. I didn't want to marry her. She was some common street whore who would end up cheating on me with somebody, and she wouldn't feel bad about it. She'd get pregnant from somebody else, but claim it to be mine. I wouldn't ever attempt to bear children. Not with her.

"I'm not going to fucking marry you!" I shouted, standing up and looking down at her. She looked back up at me, her eyes widening.

"You can be frightening, did you know that?" she asked, her eyes narrowing. "And a fucking bloody bastard!" she screamed, standing up. She shoved me back onto the couch, and climbed on top of me, her mouth connecting with mine. She pulled away. "If you aren't going to give me children, I'll make you! I'll force you. You have to marry me, Draco. And if you got me pregnant, then you'd have to. You'd have to because I'd tell everyone what a bastard you are. I'd tell them. And then you and your poor bloody mother would suffer, all because you chose not to marry me. Do you want that?" she hissed threateningly.

I gulped. I didn't want my mother to be stuck in the hospital, opinions formed against her. I didn't want to be glared at every time I walked anywhere. I wanted to be able to live my life, and not be watched. I sighed. I knew I had to marry her. I didn't want to, but I had to. So I kissed her.

I felt her smile, and her hands instantly jumped to my shirt, undoing it ridiculously fast. I knew what she wanted. And I knew I didn't want that. The only thing I could do, is try not to cry. It wouldn't be very masculine of me, but I knew I would if I didn't force myself not to. I was thinking about Hermione, about how she'd never appreciate this. About how she'd be with Weasley, happily married despite what a git he is, and I'd be here. Forced into a marriage with Astoria Greengrass.

She had pulled her own shirt off, and was pulling my trousers off. I wasn't even paying attention. I couldn't focus my mind. I was focused on Hermione. I was picturing the times I kissed her, the time we fell to the bed in the guest room. I was picturing our hug only moments before.

Astoria had successfully gotten our top layers off, and was trying to remove my boxers. I didn't make a motion to help her. I stayed beneath her, almost lifeless. I remained kissing her, half-heartedly. I didn't want to kiss her. I wanted Hermione. I wanted to feel Hermione brush her fingers along my chest, not her. I wanted Hermione's lips to be on mine, not her. I wanted Hermione to wear the Malfoy name, not her.

Fuck. I just admitted I wanted to marry a Mudblood.

Astoria had removed everything, and the clothes were now in a pile on the floor. She expected me to do something, but I didn't. I didn't move. I felt dead. Lifeless. Nothing. A tear escaped from my eye, but she didn't notice. She carried on.

And I let her.

I awoke, feeling somebody pressed up against me. First, I pictured my dinner with Hermione. Had she gotten drunk? Had she decided she wanted me, not the Weasel? But with no memory of either in mind, I pushed forwards, remembering the rest of what had happened.

An image of a blonde woman came to mind. Blue eyes, red lips. Pig nose. I tensed, noticing both her and my naked state. Then I remembered the rest of what happened.

Her threat to ruin my family, to bring pain and suffering. To have everyone hate us. If she became pregnant, I'd have to marry her, she'd said. I could only hope and pray she hadn't. I didn't want her to. I didn't want her to have my children. I didn't want her.

I felt her stir next to me, and I instantly jumped up, reaching for my clothing that lay in a heap on the ground. I pulled my boxers on, and raced up the stairs. I felt empty inside. I felt horrible, and guilty. My chest ached, and Hermione's smiling face popped into my head.

I pushed open the guest room door, and curled up on the bed, allowing my cries to fall out of me. Tears fell down my cheeks, my chest heaved, and I couldn't see clearly. Pain filled my mind, guilt. I cursed myself. I didn't deserve to live. I didn't deserve anything.

"Draco?" a voice said from the doorway. I looked up to see Astoria wearing my shirt. Anger filled my fuzzy mind, and I screamed in anger.

"GET OUT!" I screamed, pointing to the door of the guest room. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I wailed, more tears flowing down my cheeks. I felt so stupid. I was vulnerable, and I knew it. But I couldn't control it. "GET THE FUCK OUT, YOU BLOODY WHORE! GET OUT!"

Her eyes widened, and she blinked out a tear. "I don't know why I ever wanted to marry you." She said, closing her eyes. "But now I have to. I have to marry you. And I hope you're only angry because I'm wearing your shirt without permission. Because, I still love you. I've always loved you." She said.

I didn't care about her bloody confessions. I wanted her out of my house, out of my life.

"Get. Out." I hissed through clenched teeth.

Astoria lifted her nose, and slammed the door. I heard her footsteps on the stairs, and as soon as I heard the front door close, I screamed, and punched the wall.

My hand broke through, and I felt pain shoot up my arm. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I hissed, clutching my hand.

I lay back on the bed, and my head whirled. I couldn't see clearly, think clearly. Then, all went black.


	34. Chapter 34 Draco

**Note:** So. Here's the next chapter! It's Draco's POV again, so... yeah.

I'm so excited; I reached over 200 reviews! Can we get to 225? I'd love you forever!

Thanks!

Read and Review!

Chapter 34

Draco

I walked down the hallway of the hospital, going to my mother's room. I hadn't visited her in far too long. I needed someone to talk to, somebody to tell everything to. I knew she couldn't talk to me as well, but I didn't care. I just needed my mother.

It had been two weeks since Astoria visited, and I hadn't seen her since. I was even spared her company at the hospital, instead Luna had told me where to go. My mother had been moved again, closer to the first floor, so they could keep a better eye on her. She wasn't doing well.

I yanked open the door, and stepped inside. Across the room was my mother, propped up in a bed. Her eyes were open, which was a first. Almost every time I'd come to see her, she'd be sleeping, or simply too weak to open them. A dim spark of hopefulness shot through me. It seemed possible that she could be healing. Maybe she would get to see life beyond the hospital walls. I wasn't sure if she remembered life before this. It seemed highly unlikely.

I sat down in the chair next to her bed, leaning forward and resting my elbows on my knees. I bowed my head, and took her hand in mine. Her eyes rolled over to mine, and she blinked. A long, slow blink. It seemed like it pained her just to do that.

"Mother, close your eyes. It's fine." I whispered, plunking each of her eyelids closed. As soon as my fingertips left her eyes, she opened them again. I smirked. She was always rather stubborn.

"Hihannusheehu." She mumbled, her words hushed and running together. Her voice was raspy, unused. I hadn't heard her voice in over a year.

"Shh." I whispered, blinking away a tear. I tightened my grip on her hand.

"I hannu… hannu… shee chu." She whispered. Her eyes searched my face, and she tried to lift her arm up. I moved my hand from hers, and she shakily rose her hand to my cheek. I moved my hand, and held it there.

"Mother," I whispered. "You don't have to. Shh."

"I… I… want to… see…." She said, breaking into a fit of coughing. I smiled, and blinked away another tear. I took her hand, and rest it on her stomach.

"Close your eyes. I'll… describe myself to you. Make a picture in your head." I whispered, watching as she closed her eyes. I smiled weakly, and allowed a tear to trickle down my cheek as soon as she couldn't see.

"Well, I have blonde hair. Just like you," I said, smiling. "My eyes… look like father's." I said, gulping. "I… played Quidditch, mum. So I have some muscles from that. My skin… is pale. Icy pale. My hair reaches my ears, and my hair, right now, is messy." I continued, my voice shaking. "I'm… I'm about 6' 4'', and I… my nose… pointed. I…" then I broke down, tears shaking violently through my body.

"Mum, I don't know who I am anymore. I… I used to be so sure. I knew who I was, I knew what I was. I was a Malfoy. I was better than everybody, and… and I acted that way. I used to care so much about blood, I used to worship father… now, he's just a bastard who hurt you." I said, gulping. "_He hurt you._ And you didn't do anything. And… you stopped him from hurting me. Because you care. And I'm such a bloody bastard, just like my father, that I didn't realize what I was missing until you were gone. That I didn't realize what would happen when you stopped him. If I did, and if I wasn't so… selfish… I wouldn't have let you. I would have taken it for you. I deserve to be stuck in this hospital… I deserve to be the one not living a life. You… you're a good person. And I'm not… I don't deserve to be like this!

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I don't know… anything. I am so confused, more confused than I've ever been in my entire life. I just… I lost track of everything that is right. No… I never knew what was right. And I…" I held onto her hand tighter, using both of mine. "And I need you to tell me. I need you. I've never needed you more. I'm… in love with a Mudblood! No… I can't call her that. She isn't that. That… disgraces her. I can't believe I ever called her that, and I hate myself for that. I… I love her. I love her. I… mum. I love her. And she doesn't love me… she's marrying somebody else… and I can't tell her that I love her. I… I'm a coward, and I knew it would never ever work out. I knew it from the beginning, but I'm too damn stubborn…" I whimpered. My words jumbled together, making a mess in my head. I had no coherence of anything, I had no idea what was going on. I was so confused… I didn't know what was going on. My head was fuzzy, blurring everything together. Nothing made sense. I was just told my mother I _loved_ her. I loved her.

"Dra…aco." She whispered, her voice cracking. "You… always…. Stubborn." She said. I squinted my eyes, trying to focus my vision. An image of my mother in front of me, her mouth turned up in a form of smile. It was sad. Her lips were cracked, but I couldn't help but smile back down at her, because her eyes were open again. I heard a choking sound, and blinked again, the image in front of me becoming clear. She was laughing, and I couldn't help but laugh along with her, despite my broken state. I fumbled with her hand again, bowing my head and holding it close to my face.

"Mum, what do I do?" I asked, once her laughter subsided. Her eyes were closed again, and I took in a deep breath. "Because I'm so confused."

Her eyes blinked open again, and her mouth formed the same crackled smile. Her eyes were dull, but I saw a small twinkle. I knew she had a thought. She opened her mouth, but the only sound that came out was a raspy breath. I sighed.

"Go to sleep… I'll be back…" I whispered, pressing my lips to her hand. She closed her eyes again, and another tear slipped down my cheek. I stayed like that for a while, my hands wrapped around hers, until her breathing became steady.

Sleeping was the only place she could live her life. It was the only place she could move, walk, communicate. The only place she could live.

* * *

><p>"Draco, are you alright?" Blaise asked me. We were sitting in my living room, him sitting on the couch, me on the ground. Pansy was sitting next to him, resting on his shoulder. She seemed to have improved a lot, not as clingy.<p>

I paused. "Yeah. I'm fine." I answered, trying to remember what they'd just been talking about.

"Are… you sure?" he asked, sharing a sideways glance with Pansy.

"Yeah. Fine." I replied, shrugging. "What were you talking about?" I asked, running my hand along my chin.

"About my new job." Blaise replied, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded. "Oh. What is it?" I asked.

"Draco, we weren't talking about that." He said. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, looking at Pansy. "Let me talk to him alone." He whispered to her. Pansy nodded, and left the room, sauntering into the kitchen.

I sighed, and pulled myself up off the ground, settling in a chair beside the couch.

"I said I'm fine, Blaise." I replied, leaning back. I tried to look relaxed, but I'm sure it came across more rigid.

"No. You're not." He said, squinting his eyes. "I know you better than that." He added. When I didn't say anything, he continued. "Please don't tell me it has anything to do with Granger." He said. I winced, and he sighed. "Draco, what happened now?"

"It's not what happened, it's what… didn't. She's getting married. And I… I can't do anything to stop her…" I continued, resting my head in my hands.

"And… you love her." Blaise said, easily reading my expression. He knew me very well. Too well, it seemed. He was my only true friend through everything that ever happened to me.

I gulped. I didn't know if I could completely admit it aloud, as I had admitted it to my mother. I knew I admitted it to Blaise before, but that was in an emotional fit. Sure, I was not emotionally stable at that time either, and I was most definitely not seeing clearly, but I knew what he said was true. I did love her. And there was no changing it. No controlling it.

"Yes." I finally answered. "I do love her. But my father is still set on me marrying Astoria. He threatened to disown me… and I know he's locked up, but still… the idea of being disowned, the threat, I can't deal with that. I don't want to be forced to abandon my mother." I added, looking up at Blaise through blurry eyes. "And I don't know what to do."

Blaise nodded. "I'm not fond of the Mudblood, but I'm not going to argue with you." He said.

"Don't. Call her that." I hissed through clenched teeth. I couldn't stand her being called a Mudblood.

"Dude, sorry." Blaise said, raising his hands in surrender. "But I don't know what to tell you. She's going to get married, right?"

I nodded solemnly. "And I'm invited to the wedding." I said.

"Draco, are you going?" Blaise asked, sounding scared to hear the answer. I nodded again, and he continued. "Is that really a smart thing to do?"

"I don't care if it is or not." I snapped. I sighed. "I… don't care. I am going to be in her life."

"You won't be able to deal with her being with someone else! When you want something, you don't know how to accept you've been beaten to it. Or somebody else has it." Blaise argued. I groaned, and slammed my fist into the chair.

"I don't know what I'm doing, Blaise. I… don't know what I'm supposed to do about it. I can't tell her, and I can't just give up… I won't be able to live without her in my life. She… I can't explain it." I said, groaning in frustration.

"I don't know what to tell you, man." Blaise said, putting his head in his hands. He was flustered, and I could tell.

"Don't say anything." Came a voice from behind Blaise. I looked up, surprised. I hadn't even heard them apparate in.

Blaise whirled around, and then turned back to me, his eyes widening. I stood, and narrowed my eyes. Why the fuck were they here?

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note:<span>** So sorry about the cliff-hanger! Who do you think it is?

Guess. Heehee

You're going to have to wait a little while on this one; because the next chapter will most definitely be Hermione. But that's the point of a cliff-hanger! But you should know by Thursday, if not, Friday.

I know, I'm soo mean, right?

And who knows; you may even know sooner. I might decide to update again later. I might not.

Review!


	35. Chapter 35 Hermione

**Note:** So this chapter is really short, but it's a bit of a filler chapter. Anyway, enjoy! I'd like to say, thank you soo much to my reviewers! It means so much, and I love reading what you think!

I post updates on my profile, where I am in my writing, and sometimes previews for the next chapter! So please go and check it out! It would greatly benefit both you and I.

And I had a poll a while ago... to see if you wanted me to bring in an original character or not? You voted no. But I might... I have an idea of how to do it, without completely changing the story. Don't worry, this character won't play a big part if I do decide to include it!

Enjoy!

Review? (let's get to 250!)

Chapter 35

Hermione

I got the call that Mrs. Weasley was in the hospital at 5:36. I had disapperated at 5:37, arriving at the hospital at 5:38. My mind was swirling with the information; all that I'd been told was she was in critical condition, but would most likely live. I was also told she had severe burns to the left side of her face. They'd told me she would have scars for the rest of her life.

On my way up in the elevator, I tried to imagine Mrs. Weasley, and what she would look like any different than she was; but I just couldn't. I could only picture her as the kind, loveable woman she was, with unmanageble hair, much like my own.

As soon as the elevator doors slid open, I bolted into the hallway.

I ran down the hallway of St. Mungo's, searching desperately for the room that Mrs. Weasley apparently occupied. I had received news of her injury a few minutes before, and had taken off as soon as I did. One of George's experiments gone wrong. The whole left side of her face was burned, severely.

I opened the door, and saw a cluster of red-heads surrounding a hospital bed. I slowed down, cautiously approaching the family. Ron sat next to Ginny, Ginny beside George, and George beside Percy, Charlie and Bill yet to arrive. Harry sat behind Ginny, holding her hand tightly.

I walked up behind Ron, and laced my hand with his. He squeezed my hand, realizing that I was there.

I wanted to know desperately what had happened, and if she would be okay, but I knew better than to ask. One look at George and I knew he was feeling horrible.

I stood on my toes, trying to see over the crowd of people. I gasped when I saw Mrs. Weasley's state. Most of her face was covered in bandages, and her breathing was rapid and shaky. I swallowed a lump in my chest.

I slid in next to Ron, and leaned on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm tightly around my waist, and I sighed. It was going to be a long night.

I woke up in an uncomfortable position, my neck hurting. I opened my eyes, and saw a bush of red hair. Ron.

"Ron." I breathed, yawning. "Ron!" I said again, shaking him awake.

"What? Who's there?" Ron mumbled, sitting up. He must have realized his position, because he moaned in pain as his back cracked.

I looked around the room. We were in a hospital. And sitting on the ground, against a bed. I didn't have to look up to know who occupied the bed.

Mrs. Weasley.

I jolted up into a standing position, and then helped Ron up. He gasped. Clearly, he had forgotten what had happened. And I wasn't even quite sure what it was. But he clearly made the connection that it was George, because he was charging his brother.

"Ron!" I shouted, causing George to wake. I was surprised that he was the only one to wake up. "Ron, calm down!"

I reached for Ron's arm, pulling him back, but he continued forwards, reaching out and punching George in the chin. I heard a sickening crack, and heard George moan in pain.

"Fuck!" George hissed, his hand holding his jaw.

"Ronald Weasley!" I hissed, snatching his arm. Ron was still brooding, his face bright red. I rushed him towards the door.

"George, I'll get Luna."

George nodded, and I ushered Ron outside, slamming the door behind us.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" I asked, whirling around to face him. Ron looked back at me, sheepish.

"I'm sorry, Mione… it's just… I don't know what came over me." He muttered to himself, looking down.

"Ron, you can't go punching anybody you want!" I exclaimed irritably. I sighed. "You need to calm yourself down, and control your anger." I continued, looking up at Ron. I waited for his face to return to its normal color, and once it did, I continued. "Now. Tell me what happened."

Ron breathed in deeply. "So George came up with this new thing, the Stomach Bomb," he began. I started laughing, and Ron narrowed his eyes, glaring at me.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just kind of ironic… bomb?" I said, laughing. I noticed that Ron wasn't laughing, so I quickly composed myself and stood up straight. "Sorry. Sorry. Continue."

Ron rolled his eyes, but continued nonetheless. "So, he needed someone to test it on. And I told him there was no bloody way he was getting his hands on me, and Ginny was out with Harry. So Mum offered… and, well, when she drank the thing, there was a side effect… and it exploded as soon as it touched her lips. It wasn't supposed to explode, just cause stomach pain. Good for enemies. And not someone to throw up like the Puking Pastels, just severe stomach pain. And now the whole side of her face has gone bugger." Ron explained, growing angry again. "And it's his bloody fault for testing it on her!" he shouted.

I sighed. "Ron, it's not his fault. She offered. And besides, that still gives you no right to go up and punch him!" I explained. Ron opened his mouth to protest, but I held my hand up for him to stop. "Now. I'm going to get Luna. George needs to be attended to." I said, narrowing my eyes. I didn't wait for his response, and turned on my heel and started towards the elevators.

Once I was downstairs, I trotted up to Luna, who was animatedly talking to one Astoria Greengrass. Astoria looked baffled, and she quickly excused herself when she was me, and raced into the back room. I heard a pop of disapparation, and smiled to myself. She had gotten out as soon as she could. She found Luna just as confusing as everybody else did.

"Hello, Luna." I said, waving her over. I stopped at the end of the counter, and she bounced over to me.

"Hello, Hermione!" she replied cheerfully.

"I need a favor." I said, smiling sheepishly. She nodded for me to continue. "Well, Ron… kind of punched George in the face." I muttered. To my surprise, Luna started laughing.

"Oh, Ron! I could tell he wanted to do that as soon as he got here. I'm surprised he took so long to do it, though." Luna said, thinking aloud. She nodded. "I'll go there now, Hermione!" she said, bounding towards the elevator. She turned just before she got there. "You should go somewhere. You seem like you don't really want to be here." She said, before turning around and stepping into the elevator. She waved as the doors closed in front of her.

She was right. I did need a break, from everything really.

I walked to the front door, and stepped outside into the fresh air. I looked around. I wasn't quite sure where I was going to go for the day, but I knew I had to go somewhere. Then I came up with an idea. I thought of it in my head, and felt the tug of apparation in my navel, before I went twisting through space.


	36. Chapter 36 Draco

**Note:** Sorry to keep you waiting so long! Well, here's the next chapter... I hope you like it!

Remember to check my profile constantly for updates on my writing, such as where I am in my writing and such!

I'm thinking this is going to have AT LEAST like 15 more chapters... maybe even more. I have a lot that I plan to happen, so... yeah.

Anyway, read and review! (250?)

Chapter 37

Draco

I shared a glance with Blaise, narrowing my eyes as I did. He looked just as surprised as I felt. I quickly averted my eyes from him, and back to the girl standing behind the couch. It reminded me of a time in the Slytherin common room fourth year.

_Blaise sat on the ground, and I was spread out across the couch, staring down seventh years as they passed. I knew they felt that they had the right to sit where I was, but I believed differently. I was being arrogant._

_"What do you think of the younger Weasley?" Blaise asked, looking up at me with hopeful eyes. I narrowed my eyes, arching my eyebrow as if asking, 'Are you serious?'. I realized he was, but didn't register that he was asking for a reason. I just thought he wanted a conversation._

_"What is there to think?" I snapped, widening my eyes. "She's a Weasley. She's a disgrace to the wizarding world and has bloody red hair. Just like the rest of that damned family." I had said, smiling to myself at my accomplishment. I saw a darkness pass through Blaise's eyes._

_"Yeah. She's… a disgrace." He had replied, casting a glance towards the girl's side of the Slytherin housing._

_"Why?" I asked, narrowing my eyes once more. I squinted a lot those days._

_"I'm just curious as to what you think of her. I mean, maybe she could be different than the other Weasley's." Blaise replied calmly, turning back to look at me. I snorted in laughter, my laughs echoing around the room. When I realized that Blaise wasn't laughing with me, I stopped, and realized he was being serious._

_"You can't be serious, Blaise! She's a Weasley! They're all the same!" I'd commented, holding back the laughter. I didn't want the unwanted attention from everybody in the common room._

_"You know what Draco? Forget I asked." He'd muttered darkly, before standing up and stalking into the boy's dorm. I'd watched him as he left, and smirked. I didn't realize then what he'd meant by asking about the Weaslette until sixth year._

_Sixth year. Blaise and I were walking down the hallway, and I was worrying, as I spent of that year doing. I was worrying about what the Dark Lord had sent me to do. I was always worrying about that. _

_Weaslette and Potter passed us on the other side of the hall, and I couldn't help but stop. I had to say something._

_"Hey, Potter." I said, smirking. _

_He turned to look at me, glaring at me through his glasses. "What do you want, Malfoy?"_

_"That isn't the proper way to say hello, now is it, Potter?" I asked. "Where are your manners?"_

_He narrowed his eyes, and I elbowed Blaise. He wasn't saying anything._

_"Why would you care if I said hello or not?" Potter asked, looking at the Weaslette beside him._

_"I don't." I said, shrugging. Then I turned to the Weaslette. "Does your family need any new books? I have some old ones. I'm sure they'd be the best quality you'd have." I smirked, watching as her face flushed bright red. Blaise again didn't say anything. I over at him, and saw his jaw was tensed._

_"Goodbye, Potter." I muttered, turning on my heel and stalking down the hall. Blaise hesitated, and when I turned around, I saw him staring sadly at Weasley as she walked away with Harry._

_"Blaise!" I called abruptly. He turned, and jogged over to me, and we continued on our way to class._

"I'll say it again! What the fuck are you doing here?" Blaise asked, bristling. He had his wand pointed at the blonde girl standing behind the couch, a few inches from him.

"I want to talk to Draco. I'd like if you left the room." The girl responded, her blue eyes darkening.

"Astoria! I'm telling you, get the fuck out of here! If he wanted to talk to you, he would have said so!" Blaise hissed, jabbing his wand towards Astoria Greengrass. She crossed her arms defiantly, and smiled wickedly.

"I'm not leaving until I talk to him." She replied stubbornly. "And I _want_ you to leave the room." She added coldly.

"You can say it in front of me." Blaise said stiffly, lowering his wand. I sighed, deciding I should step in before an argument broke out.

"Blaise, it's fine." I said, my voice cracking. I hadn't used it in longer than I thought. I cleared my throat. "Go ahead. I'll join you in the kitchen." I glanced at Astoria. "I won't be long." I added, narrowing my eyes.

Astoria tilted her head up smugly, and Blaise turned towards the kitchen, his shoulders tensed. He stalked across the room, casting an uncertain glance over his shoulder as he pushed the door open. I nodded, and he sighed, slamming the door behind him. Astoria immediately cast a muffling charm over the room.

I raised my eyebrow in question, and she circled around the couch, stopping in front of it and taking an intimidating stance.

"You and I both know he'd try to listen anyway." She finally explained, folding her arms across her chest again. "And don't worry, I won't keep you for long."

I had glanced at my wrist, which had a silver watch upon it. I sighed, crossing my arms and glancing down at Astoria from across the room. She was several inches shorter than me, maybe even a foot or two.

I waited for her to continue. I wanted her to get whatever she had to say over with. I hadn't wanted to talk to her in the first place, and now she was keeping me from what I actually wanted to do.

"Well?" I asked, telling her to continue.

"I suppose I'll just get right to it." She sighed, stepping closer to me. I backed away. I didn't want to be any closer than necessary. She didn't continue again, and I groaned.

"Astoria! What the fuck do you want?" I asked, irritated. I saw a smile dance across her features, and she rubbed her stomach. She then took that same hand, and pushed her hair behind her ear. She stepped closer to me, and I stepped back. She repeated the action and I repeated mine until she had me backed up against a wall, and her two feet away. She sighed.

"Draco, you're going to have to learn to get close to me when you're marrying me." She said, shaking her head.

I rolled my eyes, rubbing my hand along my jaw. "I've told you before, Astoria. We're not getting married, no matter what my father tells you." I hissed. She couldn't take a hint! Hell, I wasn't hinting anymore. I was telling her to get out of my life and she was too fucking stubborn.

"What if it meant getting disowned?" she asked, adjusting her arms. I sighed.

"Look. I can't legally be disowned by my father when he's stuck in Azkaban. It wouldn't matter." I muttered. I didn't add that I really didn't care if he disowned me, it was just if my mother did. But I wouldn't let her be aware of my weaknesses.

"You are going to marry me, whether you like it or not." She hissed, leaning towards me angrily. "You can't stop that from happening."

I rolled my eyes, and she saw it. She pulled her wand, and held it against my throat.

"And if you decide to humiliate me and not come to the wedding, or refuse to marry me and skip town, I will find you. And nobody will marry you." She hissed. I gulped, my throat pressing painfully against her wand. She twisted it, smiling cruelly. "I'm not afraid to use the spell, you know."

I nodded, thinking of the dreadful spell she was referring to. I hated the fucking spell. I hated killing people. I'd had to see so much of it when I'd followed the Dark Lord….

I vaguely heard Astoria say something else, but I didn't register the words. I simply stared at her with a vague expression. She had removed her wand, but I had been lost in memories. Horrible nightmares.

"Did you hear what I said, Draco?" she asked, stepping back. She unfolded her arms. "Did you?"

I shook my head, arching my eyebrow. "No, I didn't."

She nodded, shaking her head. "That's why you didn't care." She said. She started laughing wickedly, a dark, eerie sound. I shrunk into the wall. Fear flashed through me. Did she know I cared so much for my mother? Was she going to threaten her?

What came next, I did not expect in the least. It was the least of my worries. And it scared me even more than the threat of being killed by her.

"I'm pregnant."

The words rung in my head, my head whirled. The picture in front of me went fuzzy and clear, fuzzy and clear. I couldn't see, I couldn't hear. I saw Astoria smile. Not an excited, happy smile. A distorted, sick, manipulative smile.

A cold, numb feeling ran through me.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. I was going to fucking die.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note:<span>** EEEP Don't kill me!

I hope this isn't too much of a cliff-hanger...?

Ehh! You'll get your update tomorrow... maybe. Maybe Sunday, or Monday, but I will definitely be updating as early as 1-3 days after each chapter, unless stated otherwise!

Review!


	37. Chapter 37 Hermione

**Note:** Okay, well, I wasn't going to post this yet... I was doing this thing on my page where five people could get this chapter and the next chapter before everyone else, but nobody responded to it! That's why you should all check my page constantly; to get special things like that, including previews for the next chapters.

I was going to just post a preview, but since I finished the whole thing and I reallly like this chapter, I suppose I'll post it early. So... here it is! I hope you like it... I liked writing it!

Anyhow, expect the next chapter, again, 1-3 days. And I might have a little competition on my page to get a special preview of it. ;) So stay tuned to my profile, and this fan-fic! It'll be updated soon, I promise. I've never kept you waiting TOO long, have I? ;)

And thanks for getting me to 250 reviews! I love reading them!

And addressing one review saying it wasn't very Draco/Hermione; it'll get there. It's a story. And it wouldn't be much fun if everything went perfectly, now, would it?;) Didn't think so.

Well, read and review! (275?)

Chapter 37

Hermione

I arrived at the end of his street, deciding on some fresh air before went back to Draco's home. I hadn't seen him in two weeks, and I decided it was time to see him again.

My mind flashed images of years at Hogwarts in my mind, reminding me of the pain he'd caused me. He'd often had me in my room, crying, late into the night, more often than not. I used to be so sensitive, despite how strong I tried to pass myself off as. Over the years, by fifth year, at least, I'd learned that he treated everyone that way, and that he was a git to more people than just me. Then it had started affecting me less. Much less.

If you told me two years ago that I'd be friends with Draco Malfoy, I would have slapped you across the face and sent you to St. Mungo's. I never would have believed that, let alone that I'd shared kisses with him.

My mind decided to churn up the images of our time together, the week I spent there, and the night I went to his home for dinner. I remembered the gentle touch he'd first used, just a light peck. Then I remembered the hot searing touch as we toppled onto the guest room bed, and as I was pushed against a mirror in the prom shop. I remembered with a smile our brief food fight, that had once again ended in a few quick kisses. I remembered the desire that had been stirred up within me, a deep desire. I also remembered pushing that feeling away, for the sake of Ron. For the sake of my fiancé, whom I was marrying in a little over a month.

And after everything that happened, Draco was going to be there. Despite the small feelings we shared for each other, he was going to be there, as my friend. And that made me overwhelmed with joy. I pictured myself on my wedding day, exchanging vows with Ron. I closed my eyes, and kissed him. When I pulled back, my veil dropping back over my face, my eyes blinked open. No longer was there bright red hair and a freckled face in front of me, but there was a tall, handsome, aristocratic face. His eyes were a piercing blue grey, and his platinum blonde hair flopped elegantly over his forehead.

I shook my head, assuring myself the only reason Draco had taken Ron's place in my daydream was because I was thinking about him, and because I was stopped in front of his door.

I raised my hand to knock, and sighed as I did so. The sound of the wooden door echoed around me, filling the odd silence that surrounded me in the early morning. I waited for an answer, but there was none. I pounded again. It didn't cross my mind that he could be working at Slug and Jiggers, because when I stood on me tiptoes and tried to see through the peephole, a light was definitely on.

I groaned in frustration. He was ignoring me! That, or he was in the shower. I prayed it was the second one, and tried the door.

It was unlocked, and upon stepping inside, I came across a horrid scene.

Someone with a head of platinum blonde hair was crouched on the ground, curled up into a ball. His shoulders were broad and his shirt tight around his back, showing off his defined muscles. Draco.

My eyes searched the room, searching for a reason that he would be on the ground. Then I saw her. Astoria Greengrass, standing a few feet from Draco, her arms folded and a wicked smile on her face. She hadn't noticed I came in, so I pulled my wand, and aimed it at her.

"What did you do to him?" I asked, seething. Draco could be a git sometimes, but he wasn't so much anymore. He didn't deserve whatever what was happening.

Astoria's head snapped up at my voice, but to my surprise, Draco didn't even move. He just let out a big breath, and breathed in again. He looked upset, but not injured.

"What did _I_ do to _him_?" Astoria asked, enraged. She pulled out her own wand, and aimed it at me. "More like what are _you_ doing _here_."

I smiled cruelly. "Please, Astoria dear. I'd be able to hex you to oblivion before you could even think of something to do to me. Put your wand down." I said, laughing sadistically. Astoria made no motion of following my command.

Astoria suddenly had a look of shock across her face, and she pointed her wand at Draco.

"Please, isn't he hurt enough?" I asked. I still had no idea what was going on, but I didn't want her causing him any more pain, be it emotional or physical.

"Oh, so this is why you refuse to marry me? You've got your little _Mudblood_ secret here, huh?" Astoria hissed, stepping closer to Draco. "Well let me tell you something, _Draco_. If you don't marry me, I swear I'll kill her."

I raised my eyebrow in curiosity. I wasn't even frightened by her threat, she was too stupid to be capable of any real damage. "Marriage?" I heard myself asking. Astoria snapped her head up, and aimed her wand at me.

"Yes, Marriage, you insufferable bimbo. I bet I know why you were coming here. Up for another round here, you slut?" Astoria asked wickedly, sauntering towards me. I stepped backwards, holding my wand firm. "Well let me tell you something. _He's mine._"

I almost laughed. I had no idea what Astoria was even going on about! Did she think I was…? Oh, Merlin.

"Astoria, I'm not having an affair with Draco. I'm engaged." I explained, holding up my left hand. I still held my wand firm.

"He proposed to you? Draco, give me your left hand!" Astoria snapped, turning to Draco. He still wasn't moving. The only sign that he was alive was his ragged breathing.

"No, you moron. I'm engaged to Ron." I said, laughing. Astoria really was the stupidest person I'd ever met.

"So you say! I bet it's a cover up! But he's mine!" she shouted, turning towards me once more and aiming her wand. "I'll kill you right now, I swear it!"

"Astoria. You aren't nearly smart enough to do anything like that." I said, smiling. I knew she would try to kill me, but by the time she finished saying the words, I could disarm her. Easily.

"I sweat, I'll kill you right now!" she screamed shrilly. "I SWEAR, DRACO, I'LL DO IT!"

Her screaming only caused him to tremble more. He looked broken on the ground. I couldn't see his face, but I just knew he was crying. Bawling, more like.

"Expelli-" I began, as soon as Astoria's face shriveled up. I knew she was going to try and kill me.

"AVADA KEDEVRA!" she shouted, a green light shooting out of the tip of her wand. She had interrupted me, and finished her spell before I had finished mine. I watched as the light came towards me, slowing down as it did. The last few seconds of my life were going by slowly, so slowly... I said my goodbyes to everyone in my head. _Goodbye, Draco. Goodbye Ron. Ginny, Harry, Luna, Neville. George, Mrs. Weasley. Fred; I'll see you soon._

Suddenly, a bright red light shot at Astoria, stunning her. She fell to the ground, her spell recoiled. She'd broken her concentration. It had been just centimeters away from me, but it recoiled! Somebody had saved me.

I blinked open my eyes, and saw a shaking Draco pointing his wand at where Astoria had just been, his hand shaking. Suddenly, Blaise Zambini and Pansy Parkinson ran from the kitchen. All of Astoria's spells must have been stopped.

"Draco, are you all right?" Blaise asked, finally noticing the trembling boy. Him nor Pansy recognized my presence.

Draco just shook uncontrollably, not answering. He fell back to the ground, his wand falling from his hand. It rolled across the floor. I stepped forwards.

"I'll take care of him. Bring… her… home." I said, wrinkling up my nose at Astoria. She stared blankly into space. "Give her some sleeping draught."

I walked over to Draco, and knelt beside him. Then I noticed Blaise and Pansy were still there.

"Go, I said!" I repeated, narrowing my eyes. Pansy shared a glance with Blaise, but he nodded. They both grabbed onto Astoria, and I heard a pop of apparation as they disappeared.

Then I turned myself to the curled up body in front of me. I sat back, crossing my legs Indian-style as I scooted next to him. I lifted Draco's head, and rest it in my lap. I stroked his head gently, trying to get him to calm down. He continued shaking.

"Draco?" I asked quietly. He made no motion to let me know that I heard him. I sighed, and looked down sadly at the shaking body of Draco Malfoy.

He really deserved nothing that was happening to him right now. He'd changed, and I'd witnessed it first hand. I prayed, that whatever was happening, wouldn't affect him too badly. I would miss the new Draco.

I continued stroking his hair, and sighed. He looked broken, truly, and entirely broken.


	38. Chapter 38 Hermione

**Note:** Here you go, next chapter! Enjoy xo

Read and review! (275?)

Chapter 38

Hermione

I cradled Draco's head for a good hour, listening in silence as he blubbered like a baby. Sobs wracked his entire body, sending shivers down my spine. I'd never seen him so… broken.

He had muttered a few incoherent words over the period of time, but I was still trying to decipher them. It didn't make any sense.

His crying had died down a bit, but he was still shaking with silent sobs. I continued to stroke his hair softly, trying to whisper words of comfort. He didn't seem to hear it.

I started to tune out, looking around the living room in awe. In my time there, I'd never really _looked._ I'd read books, and of course gone out quite a lot. But I didn't have a mental picture of what the room was like. Sometimes, a person's house could tell a lot about them.

His couch was in almost perfect condition, a pillow offset slightly. I assumed one of his guests had been sitting there. Another white couch sat across from the couch, turned slightly on an angle, facing the fireplace. The fireplace's mantle held one picture. One of a smiling Narcissa Malfoy. I scanned the room for one of his father, but there wasn't one. I assumed something had happened between fire was roaring earlier, but it had died down in the absence of keeping it going.

By the fireplace, there was a little pile of pale green powder. I smiled to myself. It was floo powder. Apparently, he wasn't a fan of apparation.

"Hermione?" a rough voice asked, the sound coming from my lap. I squealed, and jumped backwards, landing flat on my back, the head flying from my legs. I sat up, and saw Draco Malfoy, still curled up pitifully on the ground, but his head was turned towards me. Tears streaked his cheeks, and his blue grey eyes were abnormally dull. I smiled weakly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You scared me." I said, stating the obvious. I expected a warm chuckle, a smile, a smirk. Anything. But nothing crossed his downcast face.

He nodded weakly, before tears started to drip down his cheeks again. I reached out, and wiped one away with my thumb.

"Don't cry, Draco." I hushed, sliding forwards and wrapping my arms around him. "Please, don't cry."

His arms wrapped limply around mine, and his head rested in the crook of my neck. I rest my head against his. I felt cold tears drip down my neck, and felt my own tears pricking at my eyes. He was so vulnerable, so broken. So sad.

I didn't know how long we sat like that, him sitting in my arms, crying, me rocking side to side, trying to comfort him. I lost track of time. All that I knew was from what I saw through the front door window. The sky was beginning to fade into darkness.

Draco's cries had hushed once more, and his grip had tightened on me. He pulled back from me, sniffling.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered breathily. His throat sounded hoarse.

I nodded, smiling weakly. "It's fine, Draco." I said, attempting to sound comforting. "Do you need a glass of water?"

He nodded quickly, noticing that his throat was dry and parched. I smiled briefly, picking up my wand. _Accio Cup._ A cup came flying from the kitchen, shooting towards me. I caught it in my hand, and pointed my wand at it. _Aguamente. _The cup filled with water, and I handed it to Draco. He took it graciously, holding it to his lips and downing it in one gulp. Once he finished the water, he set it on the ground, and sat back, leaning on his hands.

"Do you… do you want to talk about it?" I asked, adjusting my sitting position. His eyes darkened more, and he looked up at the picture of his mother on the mantle.

"She never did anything wrong, you know?" he said absently, eyes fixed on the picture. "She was worth more. She should've lived a better life." He muttered, blinking. His eyes stayed closed. "The only bad decision she made was marrying my father." He opened his eyes, and they were looking at me intently, smoldering. I swallowed loudly.

"If she didn't marry him, you wouldn't be here." I finally replied, smiling as wide as I could manage. Draco closed his eyes, and shook his head.

"And I wouldn't be such a screw up, either." He hissed under his breath, running his hand through his hair.

I shook my head, and couldn't help reaching out and cupping his cheek in my hand. "You're not a screw up." I whispered, locking eyes with him.

He turned his head, and I pulled my hand away. "Yes I am, Hermione." He muttered. "I made fun of everybody in school. I thought I was such a fucking bad-ass… well I'm am, but I'm not bad. I'm just an arse, who can't do anything right." He mumbled, continuing. "I… I called you a _Mudblood._" He said, sniffing. "_A Mudblood._"

I blinked up at him. He was still taller than me, even on the ground. I shook my head. "That was in the past. You're different now." I said, looking down at my hands, that rest in my lap.

He shook his head, and looked at me. I looked back up, seeing pain and anger in his eyes. "If I changed so much, tell me why I got Astoria Greengrass pregnant… when I don't love her?" he asked, tears forming in his eyes once again. Ahh. I'd just found out why he'd been so upset.

"You… oh, Draco! I'm so sorry!" I said, leaning forwards and wrapping my arms around him. He hesitated at first, but then his arms enveloped me in a warm embrace, hugging me to his chest. "You don't deserve this…" I whispered in his ear, trying to comfort him. He was shaking again.

"Yes I do, Hermione. I'm a fucking bastard." He whispered, almost inaudible.

I shook my head against his chest. "No you're not." I said quickly. "You're one of the best people I know."

He laughed sadistically. "One of the best people? Please, don't lie to me. I'll listen to your… comforts. But I won't listen to you lie."

"You must have more confidence in yourself than that." I whispered. "I'm not lying."

"I… I don't. I used to think I was… amazing. I used to think I was above everybody else. But really, I'm not. I'm lower than them all… just because of the way I've acted my entire life. I take advantage of things." He said, shaking his head.

"No." I leaned back, keeping my arms on his shoulders. "Now listen to me, Draco Malfoy. You," I poked him in the chest. "Are a wonderful person, whether you think so or not. You are. And don't let anybody, or yourself, tell you otherwise." I said.

His eyes bore into mine, and I didn't even realize what was happening before his lips had brushed mine once more. It was the gentlest of touches, and lasted for only a second, but it made my stomach flutter. He rested his forehead against mine, and I closed my eyes.

"Draco…" I whispered quietly, not opening my eyes. "Who do you love?"

He didn't answer, but he wrapped me in a hug again.

He was shivering, and shaking with tears once more.


	39. Chapter 39 Draco

**Note:** So... this is probably really short, and I'm sorry, but I really wanted to get a chapter up... it's not exactly what I wanted it to be, but it leads up to something dramatic. *GASP*

Which you won't find out for maybe another two chapters... maybe the next chapter who knows! (and the other dramatic part won't come for a little bit after that... :D)

I'm coming across a kind of writer's block, but I'm doing my best to work through it. I won't give up. I promise. I'll still update regularly, but not everyday anymore. Maybe two-three times a week, sometimes one. But I won't leave you without at least one, or warning if it will only be one chapter! And if it is only one chapter, I can almost guarantee it'll be a longer chapter! And I'll almost always be updating on the weekends. :) Especially this weekend!

Thanks for sticking with me! Love you guys!

Read and review? (300?)

Chapter 39

Draco

Hermione stayed with me that night. And the night after that. I hadn't spoken much, and our relationship wasn't as light as usual. She'd tried to talk to me about getting Astoria pregnant. She seemed upset about it, but every time it was brought up, I couldn't help but break down all over again. It'd been several hours since it was brought up, and reality had far sunk in. I knew I had to marry her. It wouldn't be right if I just abandoned her.

But that didn't mean I wanted to. I would continue to try and find a way out of it. But really, I didn't think I'd marry anybody else. Nobody was Hermione, and I wouldn't be able to willingly marry any other. And I had to marry someone. I had to carry on the Malfoy name.

We were sitting in the kitchen, in another uncomfortable silence. She'd just talked to Ron, telling him she'd be back later. I wished she wouldn't leave. And that she wouldn't go back to him. The bastard.

Hermione slid a plate of food in front of me, and then sat down across from me, smiling. It was around one.

"So… you're going back today?" I asked, attempting conversation. She nodded, swallowing the piece of toast she'd just shoved into her mouth.

"I have to. I need to plan for the wedding. It's almost just a month away!" she exclaimed. I nodded, gulping. I didn't want her to see how much it bothered me.

"Yeah… I'll um… have to get a suit… for that." I muttered, tossing back a piece of bacon.

"Oh, of course. I'm assuming… " she started, trailing off. I nodded, confirming her thoughts.

"Astoria will be my date. Yes." I answered stiffly. It was still a touchy subject. It bothered me.

"Ah. Well, I think she should move in with you." Hermione started, chomping away on the same piece of toast. My features stiffened, and she quickly swallowed. "No, I mean, not that it's any of my business… just, you know… it's a suggestion to maybe make things easier! I would never tell you what-"

"No, it's fine." I said, interrupting. I could tell she felt bad about suggesting it, because her cheeks turned red. When she didn't look reassured, I reached out, and gently held her hand. "Really. It's fine."

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, I was sitting in the Three Broomsticks across from Astoria, in an attempt to get more civil with her. I knew it wouldn't happen. It still pained me to see her, especially knowing that it was my own fault she was pregnant.<p>

I gulped down my fifth glass of firewhiskey, my throat burning. Once the amber liquid was gone from the glass, I heavily set it back down on the table, and narrowed my eyes at Astoria's disgusted look.

"You look like shit, Draco. You shouldn't be behaving this way." She said, lifting her chin daintily. I simply snorted in response, and she scowled. "Stop being such a git!"

_"You're a right foul git, Malfoy. You know that?" Granger said. _

_I winced, but didn't show any sign of emotion. She wound up her arm, and smacked me clear across the face. _

_I fled, a coward._

"I…" Hiccup. "Don't care what the bloody hell," Hiccup. "You think, Astoria. Wanna know why?" I said, my words slurring together as my drink was replenished. I downed it instantly, and quickly asked for more.

"I don't want to know why, you arse!" Astoria squealed, glaring at the waiter as he placed another cup in front of me. I devoured that too.

"Because." I whispered, leaning forwards. I laughed stupidly. "I don't love you." I laughed, hiccupping wildly as I leaned back, drunken laughter shaking my body. Astoria crossed her arms.

"I'm fucking pregnant, you prick. So stop being so… pricky." She muttered angrily. I simply laughed again.

"You know what else, you bimbo?" I asked, my words hard to understand. "You never were smart, you slut." I muttered, gulping down another drink. Astoria balled her hands into fists, but I didn't care. "Stupid, stupid, stupid. That's all you are. And you wanna know what you always think of?" I asked, chuckling. "Sex, sex, sex." I laughed, knocking my new cup over and into her lap. Astoria abruptly stood, her face beet red. She looked like a Weasley.

"Draco Fucking Malfoy!" she shrieked, drawing the attention of some nearby wizards. "You are so sloppy. You are an arse, and a prick, a git, and ten times worse than that filthy Mudblood!" she wailed, snatching her bag from the seat she abandoned. "I will see you later. Sober."

With that, she swept from the restaurant, leaving me to drown my sorrows in drinks. I wasn't even angry she'd called Hermione a Mudblood. It wasn't worth it anymore.

_"I hate you, Draco Malfoy." Granger said, looking up at me from the ground. My arms were in front of me, having just pushed her to the ground. _

_"The feeling is mutual, Mudblood." I'd sneered, turning and leaving her to cry in the dark corners of the castle. _

I stood, crossing the room unsteadily. I dropped a bag of galleons on the front counter, gulping down one more glass of firewhiskey before tugging the door open and heading outside. The wind had died down a bit, and there was a nice gentle breeze.

I sauntered into the middle of the street, the images of people around me swirling, becoming fuzzy in my mind.

_I was walking up the stairs, laughing with Crabbe and Goyle, when I heard a choked crying sound. I instantly started towards it, thinking I could get an easy laugh out of the situation. When I turned the corner, I saw Hermione Granger, sitting in a mess in her dress from the Triwizard Ball. _

_"So, Granger. Weasley ditch you?" I asked, smirking. "Run off with Parvati?" _

_She didn't even look up. It angered me._

_"What, think you're better than me, Mudblood? Think you don't have to answer?" I asked, smiling wickedly. "You're not. Because you're a damn filthy Mudblood, not worthy of the ground I walk on." I hissed, bending down in front of her, resting on my heels. "You see? Not even the Weasel wants you." I whispered, smiling as her tears slowed. Slowly, she looked up, her eyes dark._

_"Go to hell, Malfoy."_

I winced at the images flying through my head, remembering all the times I was so horrible to Hermione. I couldn't believe I'd been so stupid, and inconsiderate. I couldn't believe she forgave me now.

I didn't deserve to be forgiven.

I wanted to see my mother. I didn't care if I was beyond drunk, but I wanted to see her.

So I did.


	40. Chapter 40 Draco

**Note;**So. Iit's been a while; I don't have a lot to say… just thanks for waiting! Itt's kinda short… I'm so sorry! The original was much longer, but it got erased when my computer shut down. So II had to rewrite it. I promise the next one won't take as long!

Read and review? I'll love you forever!

Chapter 40

Draco

I raced down the hall with surprising alertness and speed considering my drunken state. My head still whirled, but I ignored that for the burning need to see my mother. I didn't know why, but I wanted to be with her. I _needed_ to see her.

I cheerfully pushed open the door to her room, and sauntered in, sitting down lazily in the chair propped next to her bed. I smiled sloppily.

"Hello, mooother." I said, my voice slurring. I tried to make myself sound more dignified. "I just wanted to stop in to say hello." I said, hiccupping.

She didn't answer, but weakly opened her eyes. They were blank and searching, but I didn't notice anything abnormal. She was always like this.

"I wanted to talk to you, about Hermione Granger." I slurred, trying to sound coherent. My efforts weren't working so far, but I hoped she would understand. "I wanted to tell you, that she was the girl I was talkin' 'bout." I laughed dryly, a storm of hiccups pouring out of my mouth. When she didn't do anything, I continued. "I wanted to ask you what you think of her." I said, leaning forward and resting my chin in my hand. "Well?"

She didn't answer. Instead, her eyes rolled around the room, not recognizing anything. Her face was pale, and her eyes dull. Her hands shook rapidly.

"Mother?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. My thoughts were becoming more coherent. I started to hear something I didn't before. An erotic beeping sound was coming from my mother's heart monitor. I looked over at it, and saw the lines moving up and down in a wave, at a steadily increasing pace.

"Mother?" I asked, my head pounding at the sound of the beeping. It pierced my ears, causing my head to scream. My eyes rolled backwards, and I tried to find my mother. "Mother?"

Her eyes searched desperately, and she began to shake violently. The beeping increased, filling my ears with silent screams. "HELP!" I screamed, staggering backwards to lean against the wall. I slid downwards, slumping against the corner.

Luna's nimble footsteps echoed gracefully in the room as she rushed to my side. I felt her hand on my arm, but shook it off.

"What's going on?" I asked, my words jumbling together. I watched as Luna's mouth formed frantic words, but I couldn't understand what she was saying. I narrowed my eyes, trying to understand what she was trying to tell me. The motion made me dizzier. "GET THE FUCK UP AND HELP HER!" I screamed, hearing my mother's gasping breaths. That was all I could hear. Her and my heart beating, drumming rapidly in my chest. Then the beeps rung out clear as day in my head, rapid, speeding up quickly.

Luna scurried to my mother's bed, and frantically waved her wand over her body. She conjured potions out of mid air, trying to dump them down her throat. But she wouldn't open her mouth. She wouldn't respond to anything.

My eyes fluttered closed, and the last thing I heard before I was succumbed into a numb darkness was one, long, final beep.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

"Mr. Malfoy?" came a soft, comforting voice. I blinked open my eyes to a blinding light. I quickly jammed them shut again, and slowly reopened them, taking in my surroundings.

I was in a bright room. Ridiculously bright. Sitting on a rather soft surface… a bed. Yes, a bed. Fluorescent lights flickered above, and the walls were a faded beige color. I narrowed my eyes. It was an ugly sight. And I knew I was in a hospital room in St. Mungo's. I looked inquisitively over at the source of the voice, and saw a plump woman with pale red hair dotted with gray pulled off her face.

"You fainted, Mr. Malfoy. And we found a significant amount of alcohol in your blood." She explained. I briefly recalled the previous night, filled with drinks and insults. Astoria. That fucking bitch!

Then I recalled my mother, and how I'd come to see her. I remembered the irritating beeping sound, and found there was now one of my own. II wanted to yank the machine off of me, but I knew I shouldn't.

"Where's my mother?" I asked, looking around. I didn't know why I expected her to be there. She was obviously still in bed.

The nurse gulped. "Are you hungry, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked, bustling about the room distractedly. I narrowed my eyes. Why was she avoiding my question?

It was then my stomach rumbled, and I realized I was hungry. "Yes. Please." I said, sitting back in a relaxed position. She was probably in more treatment, but they didn't want to tell me. It'd just stress me out. Little did they know, I was already extremely stressed, considering Hermione and Astoria.

Dammit, Astoria. The girl I'd apparently impregnated. I wanted to blame her for it, because I thought it was all her fault. But really, it was mine. It was all my fault for letting her play her damn games; all my fault for playing along. It was my fault for not confessing my true feelings to Hermione, when I'd had the chance.

_Who do you love, Draco?_

_You._

I wanted so desperately to say that. So much, it hurt. It physically hurt to think about it, to think about her. I was such a freakin' screw up. A right foul git, as Hermione would put it. No, she would say that when she was Granger… now she's Hermione. She's different.

The war changed everybody. The deaths. Everything. It gave people new hope, but also ripped all the hope anybody had left. It ripped my faith away. I lost faith when my father tortured my mother. When he cursed her… the bastard.

I graciously accepted the meal the nurse lay in front of me, and gulped it down. It wasn't very mannerly, but I didn't care. I was starving.

Once I finished, and the nurse came back in, I decided to ask her the same question.

"Where's my mother?" I asked. She got the same panicky look, and rushed out the room.

Three hours later, another nurse came in. I let her fluff my pillow and wave her wand over me.

"Where's my mother?" I asked again, deciding to try my look. Her eyes grew wide, and she scurried from the room.

I started to grow frustrated. What the fuck happened that nobody would tell me? I muttered darkly to myself as Luna Lovegood sauntered in, carrying a potion.

"Hello, Draco. This is for you!" she said cheerfully, handing me the liquid. I gulped it down, wrinkling my nose at the taste. I wanted to get on her good side. I wanted to know where my mother was.

"Well, I should leave now. I would love to talk. It gets dreadfully boring." She cheered, turning around and dancing out of the room.

"Wait! Luna!" I called, holding my hand out and sitting up. She walked back over to me.

"Lay down, Mr. Malfoy." She said worriedly. "You don't want to strain yourself."

I ignored her. "Where's my mother?" I asked. Her eyes widened like the others, but I wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Please. Nobody will tell me."

Luna grew and understanding look on her face, and she touched my shoulder. "I don't wish to tell you this… but your mother, Draco… she's dead."

The words echoed in my head, and I almost laughed. My mother, dead? Ha! The thought was laughable. She was strong. So strong…

"Draco, I'm serious." She said solemnly.

My eyes blurred again. I didn't believe her. I couldn't. It couldn't be true. It absolutely couldn't.

"There was a curse we didn't detect… one that took long to take effect. And it caught up with her." Luna explained, trying to comfort me. She sat down next to me, and dry tears racked my figure. But I didn't want her to see my like this. She barely knew me.

"GO!" I screamed. "Please, just… leave me alone…" I added, trying to sound friendlier. She sighed, but didn't argue, as I expected. I expected her to mutter some nonsense about knargles.

I leaned back in my bead thoughtfully, saddened. Depressed.

If I didn't have mother, what did I have left to live for?


	41. Chapter 41 Blaise

**Note:** I know. My updating is reaaally irregular. But, I have the next chapter! I was really inspired to continue, so... I did!

Someone suggested for me to have more characters other than Draco and Hermione; and I know I said I wouldn't add another point of view, but I thought I should. I just reaaaally thought it would work here... sooo... here you go! I hope you enjoy it!

Thanks for the reviews, guys! Maybe I should make you wait longer more. ;) You write more reviews! Almost 15 in just one day... that's like, the most ever! Anyway, one more until 325, so can we aim higher? I'd love to have 500 reviews by the time I finish this... but I have some more twists and more story before it comes near an ending. I forsee many more chapters... ;) Besides. My chapters are kinda short, haha.

Anyway; enjoy! I promise you'll never wait 5 days for a chapter again! And here's your reward; an early chapter!

Enjoy! Read, and review loves!

Chapter 41

Blaise

I ran my lips down Pansy's neck, her arms wrapped snugly around my neck. I smiled against her skin as she reached down to frantically slide her skirt off, and my eyes bulged as I felt her hands running up my jeans to undo my belt buckle.

As soon as she succeeded in pulling it out of the belt loops, a squeak alerted the presence of an owl. I tried to ignore it, running my hands up her bare back, unclasping-

_Squeak_.

I groaned, kissing Pansy quickly on the lips, before lifting myself off the bed and crossing the room, running my hand on my shoulder. It had been sore ever since I'd carried fucking Astoria back to her apartment. God, I disliked that girl. Not just because she was a stuck up slut, but because of what she did to Draco. It made me angry.

I walked up the grey owl, and untied a piece of parchment from its ankle, reaching into a drawer and feeding it an owl treat. It nipped my finger, and I cursed under my breath.

I sighed as I recognized the casual slant of Astoria Greengrass's handwriting. I narrowed my eyes curiously when I recognized the St. Mungo's emblem on the bottom, but remembered that she worked as a nurse there.

I briefly wondered why she'd be writing me. If she was writing anyone, she should be writing Draco. She hadn't seen him in a while, according to her previous letter to Pansy. They used to be close friends, but Pansy had grown to dislike her. Apparently, Astoria hadn't gotten the message.

I groaned irritably as I finally gave into reading the damned paper.

_Blaise-_

_It is with much grief I have to write this, and Draco requested I didn't._

Then why didn't you bloody listen?

_Anyway, I figured I had to. You see, Draco's in quite the state. He isn't talking much, and is barely eating the food the nurses bring to him. We even tried using Luna Lovegood, who happens to be the only person he will talk to at all, even just brief exchanges. She reports that he has shown particular interest in potions, but not just any potions. Potions that are designed to harm the drinker. She says she hasn't told him anything, but you know that girl. She doesn't always know what she's talking about._

She was right. That girl was bloody bonkers.

_I suppose you want to know why Draco is so upset. Well, recently, about four days ago exactly this evening, my soon-to-be mother-in-law passed away._

"Shit." I muttered, biting my lip thoughtfully. Draco was particularly close to his mother, especially after her injury. He'd been so sensitive after it happened; I couldn't even imagine what he was going through now. He'd briefly considered suicide before.

"What?" Pansy asked, sitting up. She had put her shirt back on, at the look of concern on my face. She could tell we wouldn't be continuing anytime soon.

I held my finger up, and continued reading.

_I think it would be good for him if you paid him a visit. Of course, I would understand if you didn't, but it would cheer him up, I believe._

_-Astoria_

I crumpled the paper up angrily, and threw it at the wall. Then I laced my hands behind my head, rocking back and forth in thought. I wasn't sure if I would be able to help him. He'd refused my efforts before.

But I knew someone who could.

* * *

><p>"Oh, that's horrible!" Hermione Granger said, holding her hand to her mouth in surprise. I nodded sadly.<p>

"That's why I need you." I said, squeezing Pansy's hand beside me. "I think he'd respond well to you visiting him."

"Are you sure this isn't some plan to hurt her?" Weasley hissed, crossing his arms across his chest. I narrowed my eyes.

"Draco wouldn't do that." I said stiffly. He opened his stupid mouth to say something again, but Granger stopped him.

"Ron, it's fine. He hasn't hurt me once, has he?" she asked, smiling at him. He simply scoffed, leaning back irritably into his couch. She turned to look at me. "Are you sure? You've known him much longer."

I gulped. I couldn't reveal Draco's feelings. He would kill me. Literally rip me to shreds.

"He's grown… um… accustomed… to you." I said awkwardly, shifting positions. She seemed to accept the answer, and nodded.

"Okay. Just… can you give us a minute?" she asked, looking at Pansy and I. I nodded quickly, and she pointed us to a kitchen. We walked in, and sat down.

"Are you bonkers, Mione?" Weasley explained.

"Ron, calm down! I've spent time with him before, and-"

"No! You can't go! Not without me!" he bellowed. I rolled my eyes. Draco wouldn't like that. It would make the situation worse.

"Ron, that would be pointless. You'd make him feel worse." Granger argued.

"But he's MALFOY!" Weasley howled. I cringed. Draco really had made a bad impression.

"Quiet down, you git!" Granger hissed. I'd never heard her lose control. It was entertaining.

Soon, their shouts turned into hushed angry whispers, and I could no longer hear what they were saying. So I just turned to Pansy, and waited patiently.

"So you're going to St. Mungo's?" Pansy asked, leaning against the island in the middle of the kitchen.

I nodded. "I have to. Don't I?"

Pansy shrugged. "You don't have to. I mean, we could go back to your apartment, and continue from where we left off." She said, walking up to me and playing with the collar of my shirt. I pushed her off.

"Pansy, he's my best friend. I have to go see him." I said, resting my hand on her shoulder. "I promise, later." I added with a wink, before Weasley and Granger appeared in the doorway. I turned around abruptly.

"I'm going with you." Granger said. Weasley glared at her, but she ignored his eyes. I nodded.

"I'm leaving now." I stated, offering my arm. Pansy grabbed onto my shoulder, and Granger took my arm. Weasley glared at her.

I winked at the redhead just before we all apparated to St. Mungo's.

As soon as we arrived, Astoria rushed over to us, kissing Pansy on each cheek. I rolled my eyes as she hugged me, and she just glared at Granger. The bushy-haired woman returned the stare.

"Oh, come! He's staying on the second floor." She whispered as she ushered us to the elevator. It moved slowly, or slower than usual. It was probably just my anxiety.

We arrived on the third floor, and the Astoria led us to another door. She stopped in front of it.

"He's in there." She stated. "I won't come in. He's never particularly happy to see me."

I rolled my eyes. I knew why. He hated the bitch.

We dashed into the room, and Granger rushed ahead of Pansy and I, sitting down in the chair next to his bed. He was awake, and blankly staring at the wall opposite him. His face was drained of color, his eyes dull, and his cheekbones stood out prominently.

"Draco?" I heard Granger whisper. I saw her take his hand in hers, and her eyes were sad. I shared a look with Pansy.

In that moment, I knew she cared for him too. But she was with Weasley. And I didn't understand why. I didn't see that look in her eye when she was with him.

I watched as she rest her hand on his cheek. His eyes darted towards her, scrutinizing her soft features. The gesture was very intimate, and I almost groaned aloud. It irritated me that the girl could be so blind.

"I'll be right back." I whispered, touching Granger's shoulder. She nodded, showing she heard me. I grabbed Pansy's hand, and pulled her into the hallway. As soon as the door closed, she looked at me.

"Did you see that?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I can't believe it…"

"I know… and Granger?"

"She loves him too." Pansy stated.

I gulped. She had noticed Draco's odd behavior. And we had both seen the muggleborn's. It was amazing, but frustrating. It made me angry, almost. She was so obviously in love with him, on some level. And I probably knew the least about love, for God's sakes. I was a Slytherin. I never "loved" anyone. I was in it for the sex, and nothing else. I was in it for the pleasure, not the actual enjoyment of the company of another. And it pissed me off seeing two people so well suited for each other, who weren't together. I could tell Pansy was confused.

"When did it happen?" she asked. I sighed.

"He told me a few weeks ago. I couldn't believe it, but I knew he wasn't lying." I said, sighing. "I also knew it wasn't some fling. I could tell he was determined to get what he wanted. But now, I don't know what will happen…"

"I doubt the girl even knows her feelings. She seems oblivious." Pansy commented. I scoffed. "I'm surprised the so-called brightest witch is such a bloody idiot!"

I snickered. It was true.

I desperately wanted to tell Draco what I'd seen, as did Pansy, but we decided it would be best not to. It would make him even more unstable than he already was.

We went back into the room, and joined Granger by the bed. I noted that Draco had what looked like a lipstick mark on his cheek, that matched Granger's round mouth. I smirked, but didn't say anything.

I knew shouldn't. But I also knew knowing, and doing, were two completely different things.


	42. Chapter 42 Draco

**Note:** Yay! Another chapter! So fast! Haha... well, I'm kind of excited for this chapter. I really liked it... and I hope you do too!

I have an exciting announcement. I am writing my next story, along with finishing this one! But I won't upload that one until I am at least a quarter way done, so I can keep the updating constant and regular haha.

Well, I hope you like this chapter... haha. I think I'm almost done with this story... at least fifty chapters though, I believe... but... yupp. I might add an epilogue as well, who knows!

Maybe even a sequel. ;) But I highly doubt it haha.

Anyway, read and review! :) Love y'aaall lots!

Oh, and see if you can find a song lyric in here; it's from Nevershoutnever, the song Time Travel. ;) ;) ;) Let's see who winnss! WHAT DO YOU WIN? The first chapter of my next story. ;) (by the way, my next story will have much longer chapters... or, longer. heehee.)

Read and review! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND FOREVER AND FOREVER AND FOREVER!

Chapter 42

Draco

I slid into my bed at my own home, creating a cavern under the covers. I'd been released from St. Mungo's. They thought I was mentally stable. What complete morons.

I was far from fine.

In two weeks, the girl I loved was marrying some git who I hated. My fiancé was pregnant, and I hated her. Her stomach was slightly bulgy, but it was only visible through tight shirts. And I could tell. It's all I focused on. The bitch.

I rocked back and forth, my breathing uneven. I didn't know how my life had gotten so… horrible. Awful. I didn't know why I had to suffer. Merlin, why?

I fucking hated myself.

I jumped out of the blanket, frustrated. I tumbled down the stairs, landing in a heap at the bottom. I didn't care if I hurt myself. It distracted me from the pain in my head.

I crawled onto the couch, my body shaking with invisible tears. I wasn't thinking clearly. Nothing was making sense.

I groaned as I felt a throbbing in my leg. It was forming a huge bruise, obviously from when I toppled down the stairs.

Why the fuck was I such a screw up? What happened to me?

_I was fifteen years old, turning sixteen in a few weeks. I was standing tall, despite where I was going. I was being brought deep within the Manor, to the half of the damned building that I'd never been. I'd been told, even as a boy, to stay out of there. It was too dangerous._

_The closer I got to the room, the more my walk faltered. I started to shake, tremble. I was scared, frightened. I didn't want to go anymore. I had been proud, but in the last few seconds, the last few possible seconds, I was scared. I was trembling with fear, and I didn't want to go any further. I wanted to turn tail and run._

_"Draco, you aren't scared, are you?" my father drawled, his sadistic smile audible in his voice. I wanted to turn around and slap him, but I was too scared to move. Or even open my mouth. I just shook my head. I couldn't be scared. It wasn't right. I was a Malfoy, for Merlin's sake._

_"Good." He said simply, stopping at the end of the long, dark hallway. I reached out to open the door, but Father slapped my arm. "Patience, Draco."_

_I nodded. Quite frankly, I wasn't in the mood to be patient. I wasn't in the mood to do anything. I thought of how quickly I could run, and get to an apparation point._

_Not quick enough._

_The door in front of me opened, and I gulped. My legs shook violently as my father shoved me forwards._

_As soon as I stepped into the room, I was bathed in a pale light. My eyes darted around curiously, trying to take in the room. The walls were dark and cracked, and the floor was dusty and covered in… bones. Blood. Blood was splattered everywhere. I closed my eyes, turning to stare intently at a crack in the wall._

_"Draco." A voice said snakelike. I grabbed my ears. The voice hurt. "Draco." It repeated. I dropped to my knees, not under my own accord. "Bow to me." I did. "Good, Draco."_

_I waited for another command, for the buzzing in my ears to stop. Suddenly, I felt the sensation of my mind being invaded, and I grunted in protest._

_"Fight." The voice hissed in my ear._

_I did as I was told, fighting to build walls around my mind. I didn't want this invisible force invading it. I closed my eyes, my fists balling up, and concentrated on nothing other than a brick wall. But the force was strong. It was so difficult to build even one barrier, blocking the force from memories of first year. As soon as the force relented that area, I felt the pressure somewhere else. My thoughts. My plans. With a growl, a hiss, and a grunt, I had successfully built a barrier there, my other wall falling down with lack of concentration. I couldn't keep both up. The force was too strong._

_As soon as that attack stopped, the pain was focused somewhere else. My personal childhood memories. I tried so hard to put up another wall, but my energy was falling. I had already built and taken down two, and I knew if whoever was attacking me went back to where they already were, I wouldn't be able to stop them. I prayed they'd stop. I prayed. So hard._

_The force attacked with more force, and I built up the wall, brick by brick. As soon as I placed the last one, the wall collapsed, images flashing through my head. My father, my mother. My father shooting hexes at me when he was angry. Getting my Hogwarts letter. _

_Finally, the force left, allowing me to collapse onto my hands, gasping for air._

_"You are weak, Mr. Malfoy." The voice hissed. I didn't respond. The chill of the voice sunk to my bone._

_I looked up, my lungs burning, and saw a man appear in front of me, the dust from the floor kicking up. I squinted in the dark shadows, trying to make out his face. I drew in a sharp breath._

_I'd never seen Voldemort before. His face… was serpent-like, his nose nonexistent. Pale blue colored skin stretched across sharp bones, and sharp looking teeth stuck out as his face twisted into a sadistic smile._

_"Lucius. Why is your son so weak?" the Dark Lord asked, sounding like a hiss._

_"He is only fifteen, my lord." Father replied, bowing his head. _

_"At fifteen I was stronger." The snake snapped, turning to look at me. "Stand."_

_I jumped up, my legs shaking as I stood. I felt so tired. I didn't know what to say, and I wasn't sure if I should say anything. I eyed the wand in Voldemort's hand, ready to shoot a spell at anybody. Without a second thought._

_"Tell me why you're here." The man hissed. I gulped. _

_"I am here because you sent for me." I replied, bowing my head. _

_"My Lord." My father hissed quietly behind me._

_"My Lord." I added quickly, looking up at the Dark Lord._

_"Very well. I don't need you to waste my time." He said, narrowing his squinted eyes. _

_"I'm sorry, My Lord." I replied quietly. I tried to act calm, but in reality I was shaking from fright. The Dark Lord was the scariest person I'd ever seen. Scarier than my father._

_"But I still need you. You are perhaps the best option for this task. You have access to everything you need." The man said. "And you must accept. If you choose to disobey me, you will join Mr. Potter's parents."_

_I gulped. I wasn't sure what to say. "Yes, my Lord."_

_"You must kill your headmaster." Voldemort said, turning on his heel. He shot a killing spell at the wall, and a small bat collapsed to the ground with a thud. "He must die, or you will, Mr. Malfoy."_

_"Dumbledore?" I asked stupidly._

_"Yes, you incompetent fool! You must kill him." The Dark Lord hissed, turning to look at me, his robe billowing out behind him. "Are you capable of that?"_

_I gulped, considering everything. I didn't have a choice._

_"Yes, My Lord."_

_"Excellent." He hissed, a smile crawling up his cheeks._

_He aimed his wand at me, and I felt a burning on my forearm. I screamed in pain, clutching my arm. It burned. It burned. STOP! I screamed in my head. The burning would subside._

_Finally, it ended. I reached down, and tugged my sleeve up._

_Black ink was now embedded into my skin. The Dark Mark._

I knew where I'd screwed up. I knew why I'd turned out how I had. It was my father's fault. It was my own fault. It was my fault for not running.

I stood, collapsing in a pile of sobs in front of the empty fireplace. I didn't want to live. I didn't want to have to deal with my past. I didn't want to remember the look on Albus Dumbledore's face as Snape killed him. I didn't want to remember Snape's death. I didn't want to remember my mother's death, and I didn't want to live with my father. I didn't want to ever have to speak to him again.

I stuck my head in the fireplace, and my face appeared in Blaise Zambini's living room. He wasn't in sight, but I knew he was there. I heard talking in the kitchen. I knew he'd get the message. But if he tried to stop me, it'd be too late.

"Blaise. I'm done. I give up. I can't… I can't live like this. Not with Astoria, without my mother. And not without her."

I saw my own living room again, and dry heaved on the ground, tears shaking all throughout my body. I was giving up. I wasn't going to continue on. I couldn't. I was never going to live my life how I wanted. I was never going to be successful or happy. Any happiness or promise I'd had vanished the moment I got that mark on my arm.

_I'm coming home. Just in time. I give up. I have nothing left to live for. _

I held my wand to my forehead, tears shaking my body. I didn't have any desire to live. I couldn't go on. I was such a fucking screw up, a screw up! My mother fucking died. She _died_. Astoria was pregnant, because of me. And Hermione wouldn't love me. She refused to. She thought she was in love with the Weasel, and maybe she was. Maybe she wasn't. I didn't know, and I didn't care anymore. It wouldn't matter once I was done.

I prepared myself, imagining what it would feel like to die. I couldn't wait to be free of everything, all of the invisible weights weighing me down. I was excited for death, and I welcome it with open arms.

"Draco, no!"

A bright light lit up the room.


	43. Chapter 43 Hermione

**Note:** Okay. So... here's the update! It overlaps with the last chapter a bit, but there's new stuff, too. Can you guess what happens? (there's going to be a special note at the bottom; I'm going to be responding to some of your reviews and announcing who gets a preview of my newest story.)

I CAN OFFICIALLY ANNOUNCE THERE WILL DEFINITELY BE A SEQUEL! See my profile for more information; as I continue to update that constantly!

Read and review! :)

Chapter 43

Hermione

I sat in the kitchen, across from Astoria Greengrass and Blaise Zambini. Pansy Parkinson was sleeping upstairs, and we were having a talk with Astoria, asking her why she'd attacked me. She had to have something screwy in her head.

"I'm telling you. I was angry. You're a filthy Mudblood, and not good enough for my Draco! Besides, I'm marrying him." She said, tilting her chin up arrogantly. She rested her hand on her stomach. I flinched at the disgusting word. I hadn't been called that in a long time.

"Why would I want to take him away from you, Astoria? I'm engaged." I replied, looking at her in disbelief. This girl was manipulative. Draco didn't want to marry her, he'd told me. He'd only agreed because he got her pregnant, which I didn't really understand in the first place. If he despised her as much as he said, why would he sleep with her?

"Because… because you're a bitch!" the woman exclaimed, her teeth bared angrily. She looked almost animalistic.

Blaise laughed, and I eyed him curiously. Blaise calmed himself down, and then looked at Astoria seriously. "Says the hypocrite."

I laughed at his humor appreciatively, but Astoria looked back dumbly. I thought she was just angry or insulted, but she actually didn't know what a hypocrite was.

Seeing that we were obviously laughing at her, Astoria pouted even more, chewing irritably on her bottom lip.

"You two are fucking bonkers!" she howled, crossing her arms and standing up. "You are idiots, and I can't stand either of you! You two should be fucking since you seem so alike, not Pansy or Weasley! You are damn perfect for each other!" The girl wailed. I raised my eyebrow. _We_ were bonkers?

I laughed. "Please, Astoria. You're childish."

Blaise leaned towards me. "That didn't make any sense." He whispered seriously. I covered my mouth with my hand, holding in my laughter. Astoria simply scowled at us, crossing her arms angrily as she sat back down.

"I shoulda killed you sooner." She hissed.

I opened my mouth to say something, but a voice interrupted me mid-sentence. Looking around, I saw that Blaise and Astoria heard it too. I quickly focused on it, listening to what it was saying.

"…give up. I can't… I can't live like this. Not with Astoria, without my mother. And not without her."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. It was Draco's voice… what did he mean by give up? Was he… planning on committing suicide?

I jumped up, exchanging panicked glances with Blaise and Astoria. She seemed to actually care about Draco, despite the creepiness of her obsession.

"Does he mean…?" I asked, trailing off as Blaise rushed from the room. Apparently he was serious.

"Why would he do that?" I asked, following Blaise to the fireplace. Blaise reached into a jar, and pulled out floo powder, handing some to both Astoria and I.

"If he wanted you to know, he would've told you." Blaise replied cryptically. I sighed. Then there had to be a reason, and judging by the bitterness in Blaise's voice, I had something to do with it. "And judging by the situation…"

I watched as Blaise called out Draco's home, and I followed, flying through empty space. I shot out of the fire pit, landing with a thud on the floor in the living room. As soon as I stood, Astoria came flying out of the fireplace behind me, stepping beside me. I glanced around the room, my eyes falling on the image of a trembling Malfoy. His eyes were wild, and his wand was pointed at his head. But his hand was shaking so badly, the wand alternated between his head and open air. I saw his eyes darken. He was ready.

"Draco, no!" I shouted, stepping forwards. I was too late. A bright green light lit up the room, and I was temporarily blinded. All I saw was Astoria jump in front of me and stumble backwards, before I fell backwards, and landed heavily on the ground. I was dazed as the light faded, leaving the room in almost complete darkness.

I shot up, my head spinning, my eyes darting around the room to look for Draco. I found him, sitting up, very much alive. He was being restrained by Blaise, screaming in agony as he reached for his wand. He looked crazed.

"LET ME GO!" he screamed, flailing about, kicking. Blaise didn't move. "I CAN'T! LET THE FUCK GO!"

Tears pricked at my eyes. Happy, scared. Then I glanced around the room. What had the spell hit? I didn't see any holes in the wall, and the realization hit me. It had hit Astoria.

I glanced around for her, and saw her looking panicked, sitting on the ground. She was rocking back and forth, her eyes closed. How could she be alive?

"Draco?" I squeaked, crawling forwards. I stopped in front of him, touching his face gently. He continued screaming. "Draco! Shh."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he cried, collapsing into a pile of tears. Blaise let him go, and allowed Draco to curl up into a ball and cry. I slid next to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. My heart ached. I felt for him so badly… he had to be in such a bad place.

"Draco, you're all right… you're fine." I whispered, rubbing his back in circles. He shook underneath my touch, but didn't move away. A tear slid down my cheek. I hated seeing him like this. And he'd almost killed himself, seconds ago. What if we hadn't made it? What then? Would he be lying in front of me, dead, crumpled? Nothing?

"Draco, please… why?" I asked, my voice catching in my throat. I knew it probably wasn't the ideal time to ask, but I wanted to know.

He started shaking even more.

"Maybe you should go." Blaise said, narrowing his eyes at me. I chewed on my lip thoughtfully. I didn't want to leave him there, not like this. I couldn't.

I shook my head.

"I'm not leaving, Blaise." I replied stubbornly. Blaise tilted his head towards Astoria.

"Take her to St. Mungo's." he ordered, bending down besides Draco.

I groaned. "Fine. But I'm coming right back, once I find out what's wrong."

So I stood up, and walked to Astoria, touching her shoulder to apparate. With one more glance at Draco, we were tugged away.

As soon as we landed in the hospital, Luna hurried over.

"What do you need?" she asked, smiling hugely. I gestured to the shaking girl on the floor.

"She got hit with a killing curse… but is still alive. Something had to have happened. We need to know what." I said, moving towards the waiting room. Luna lifted the girl into the air, and levitated her towards the diagnostics room. I slid into a chair, expecting to wait a little while.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, I felt myself being jostled awake. Apparently, I'd dozed off while waiting for Astoria's results. I looked up to see Luna, eyes wide. I hardly ever saw any emotion on her face, other than complete lack of what's going on.<p>

"Come." Luna said simply, turning back into the hallway. I stood, baffled. Why couldn't she just tell me what was going on?

I followed her down twisting hallways and through doors I didn't even know existed, until she stopped outside of a thick wood door. She opened it with ease, gesturing for me to follow.

I stepped inside, and had to adjust to the darkness in the room. Images were projected on the walls, photographs of past witches and wizards I didn't know, and three doctors, two women and one man, surrounded Astoria Greengrass.

"It's impossible…. I've never seen this before." Said one of the women with swinging blonde hair.

"It has to be possible…" the bald man said, scratching his chin.

"I've been around a lot longer than both of you," said the other woman, her hair sprinkled with gray. "And I've never seen anything like this."

I looked over at Luna, trying to catch her attention. But she wouldn't meet my eye. I wanted to know what was going on. I needed to know what happened, especially if it confused so many doctors.

I cleared my throat, and everybody looked at me, except Astoria, who was hyperventilating in her bed.

"Can you please explain what's going on?" I demanded, looking between each and every person. They seemed bent on not telling me.

Finally, one doctor stepped forwards, and gulped.

"Okay, okay. First, we'd like to see the father of this woman's child."

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Yeaahhh, another cliff hanger. Sorry. There's gonna be a lot of those now; but I will only keep you waiting like, 2-3 days... wait! Thursday. I'll update Thursday, definitely. ;)

And; here's the promised answers! (By the way, if you send me questions with your reviews, I will answer them on the next chapter! Like I am doing now!)

Sooo, first; The correct lyrics were, "I'm coming home, just in time."

And who gets a preview?

Chanchurrita and lyds22!

I'll send it to you!

SlytherinGurrl; Yes, I do live in the States, and I have heard of that! It's so sad, and it's such a horrible thing. :/ It makes me so sad whenever I see something like that happen.

Iloveharrypotter; Where's my cake? :ooo

23Nelly; Someone's in the kitchen with Blaaa-aise. (Song... child song... now singing... TEEHEE)

I know I didn't reply to everyone; cuz I didn't have something to say! Ask me questions, I shall answer! Love ya'll!


	44. Chapter 44 Blaise

**Note:** Heyyy, a visit from our friend Blaise, eh? Please check my page; I have a message to share with all of you that I'd appreciate if you'd look at it.

Read and Review! (questions/responses at bottom of chapter!)

Chapter 44

Blaise

I sat down on the couch, twirling Draco's wand, and waiting for him to stop crying. I needed to know what was going on, because it was clearly worse than I'd originally thought. And if he'd killed himself for Hermione Granger, well, I'd undoubtedly want to throttle the girl. No girl was worth killing yourself over. And I wouldn't lose my closest friend to a girl.

When the cries subsided a bit, I gestured for Draco to follow me. I stood up, walking into the kitchen, not waiting for him to follow. I continued into the kitchen, grabbing a mug from the cabinet and filling it up with tap water. He pointed his wand at it, and caused it to heat up, then dropped a tea bag in it. I slid it in front of Draco, who just stared at it, toying with the tea bag.

"Talk." I said, sitting down opposite him. He narrowed his eyes, glaring at me defiantly. He seemed resistant to talk, but I was set. I needed to know why he was planning on killing himself. Something more had to be going on than what he said.

"About what?" Draco countered after a long moment of silence. Even in his depressed condition, he was still a sarcastic git.

"You know what I'm talking about, Draco." I snapped, scowling. "Do you really want me to say it?"

For a second, Draco didn't answer, emotions flicking across his face. Defiance, anger, sadness. I watched, pitying him. He was so confused. Slowly, he shook his head, biting his lip. His eyes betrayed his attempt at hiding his tears.

I sighed. "Then please, explain." I said, trying to sound as gentle as I could manage. In reality, I was growing slightly impatient.

Draco took a jittery breath, before sighing and nodding. I waited, but he postponed his explanation even more my drinking his tea, scrunching up his noise when it burned his throat.

"Draco." I said, narrowing my eyes. I knew he would continue to avoid it all day. He was a Slytherin, after all. He let out a sigh of defeat, putting the mug down on the table with a thud. He flinched at the loud sound. I opened my mouth to encourage him again, but he held up his hand.

"Just… give me a minute. Collect my thoughts." He muttered, leaning forwards and putting his head in his hands. I sighed, leaning back in my chair. I had a feeling he would have a lot to say, or very little. And knowing Draco, it was most likely a lot.

I tapped my fingers on the table, still holding both mine and Draco's wand in my left hand. I was growing extremely impatient. Pansy was still at my apartment, and had no idea what was going on. I hoped she was still sleeping.

"Okay… you want me to explain why I…. Tried to…" he trailed off, looking down. "Kill myself." He squeaked, his voice barely a whisper. I had to strain to hear it, but this was how we both usually talked when we were discussing emotions. It wasn't a common thing for us to do.

"I have. Reasons. I wouldn't do anything… for nothing." He continued, skillfully avoiding the true reason. I knew him well.

"Nothing is worth ending your life, Draco." I said firmly, no emotion showing on my face. Draco just looked away, out the window that showed his neighbor's brick wall.

"It felt like that then, Blaise. And when you… when you felt like I did, you wouldn't be able to think clearly. I wasn't. And that's… that's why I missed. That's why I even did that in the first place… instead of coming to you or… Hermione." His voice choked, and his head hung heavy in his hands. I sighed.

"What got you to that point, though?" I asked. I needed to know why he had even been so upset as to even consider suicide.

He sighed. "A number of things. I guess the reason why I was so upset in the first place… was Hermione. I hate to say that, but it was. And I was hurting myself more by being around her. Selfish, really. And I felt horrible for what I'd done to her before… and I… I knew she'd never forgive me, no matter how much she said she did." He gulped. "She'd always remember."

I nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"And Astoria… and me getting her pregnant. I didn't want to marry somebody I didn't love, and I didn't want her giving birth to my child. I hated myself for how stupid I had been. I mean… I can't even describe it, Blaise. I was an idiot. A complete… arse."

"And… then my mum. I just, I couldn't take that. When she died… I felt so alone. My father is in Azkban, but not that it would matter. He never cared about me anyway." Draco paused, shivering at the thought. "Later, I remembered all the things I've done… as a Death Eater, I mean." Draco blinked away a tear as the memories stirred inside his head. "And I decided to give up. That I had nothing left to live for. That I was through, done. I… I wasn't going to live with unrequited love and no parents. I wasn't going to live with the nightmares that damned man gave me. So… I decided on no life, Blaise. You don't have to tell me… I know it was stupid… but, remembering this, I wish it had worked." He finished, shuddering as he broke into more sobs.

I nodded, my jaw clenched. It was the girl. It was her fault that everything had happened, and that Draco had tried to kill himself. After she knew he was fine, I'd make sure she was out of his life. Less pain. Less suffering. And less of me having to constantly worry that my best friend was aiming his wand at his own head.

"Blaise?" a soft voice called. I almost groaned aloud when I recognized it as Granger's. I really didn't want to see her right now.

"In here." I called out, nonetheless. I heard her footsteps, and she appeared in the doorway, taking note of the sobbing Draco.

"They need Draco." She said simply, gesturing to the crumpled man. I nodded, standing.

"Draco, come on." I said, turning to follow Hermione out into the living room. I didn't need to look to know he was following.

* * *

><p>We walked into the room containing Astoria ten minutes later, after following a complicated pattern of doors and hallways. Luna Lovegood stood in front of us.<p>

She crossed the dull room, and exchanged a few words with the doctors. The doctors then left, leaving Luna.

"I thought it would be best if I told you." She said, smiling fondly. She crossed the room, gesturing for us to sit down in a group of chairs. Then she turned to the wall, and pointed at a moving image.

"This, is Astoria's stomach. You can see the baby was starting to grow," Luna said, pointing. "Right there. It isn't far along, but it's noticeable."

"Why isn't it moving?" Granger, asked, narrowing her eyes thoughtfully. She was always the one to ask questions, even at Hogwarts.

Luna looked down solemnly.

"That's where the spell comes in, Hermione." She said, turning to look a Draco. "Now, Draco. I know this might be hard to accept…"

I waited for her to continue. Why wouldn't anybody just spit it out? I wanted to know what happened to Astoria as much as Draco did, and as much as Granger did. Was she somehow immune? Was the baby immune, and it protected Astoria? Or did it just miss her, and were we being paranoid?

"Well?" I prompted, looking towards Draco. He had a dazed look on his face. He was out of it, especially sitting next to Granger. His face was stained with tears.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy. Your baby… is dead." Luna replied solemnly, bowing her head.

I looked at Draco, trying to read his expression, but it had the same dazed quality. His eyes were wide, though, and dry. I narrowed my own eyes, waiting for him to show some other sort of reaction.

Granger didn't say anything, just mimicked Lovegood's motions, bowing her head and looking solemn.

"Draco?" I asked, trying to bring him back to attention. I saw his eyes open with recognition, but he didn't say anything or do anything else. I gulped. This was probably making him even worse. He probably blamed himself.

"How?" Granger asked. Of course she would be the one to ask.

Lovegood sighed, shaking her head. "Nobody ever saw it before… but, the killing curse went straight through Astoria's stomach… and the baby absorbed the majority of the curse. Astoria has some minor damage, but nothing serious. We have to get the baby out, though. So, if you please, I have been told to take her to the X wing."

Luna nodded, smiled pleasantly, and then wheeled a sleeping Astoria out of the room. I knew we would probably be expected to leave soon, but I knew Draco wasn't moving for a little while. I rested a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's… all my fault." He whispered, his words having a breathy quality. I knew he'd blame himself.

"But… Draco, you didn't want to have a baby with Astoria." Granger said. For being so smart, she was acting really stupid. I glared at her, hopefully stopping her from any further input.

"That doesn't mean I wanted it to die…" he mumbled, looking and sounding distant. I sighed, and Granger opted to silently comfort him, but wrapping her arms around his shoulders and hugging him. She didn't know, but that was probably the most effective thing she could do. Besides tell him she loved him, which I knew wouldn't happen.

"You didn't do anything, Draco. It's fine. Everything happens for a reason." I said, trying to sound comforting. Draco just shuddered, and I knew he had started crying again.

Crying, shaking, shuddering, whimpering. The sounds echoed through the room, dancing off the walls, for hours.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Yo! Enjoyed? I hope so! Review please! (and check my page for a special note, please!)

Questions/responses:

DahBlueKitty; Haha, aren't you glad I did? I know it sounds horrible, but it was necessary. Great prediction!

J69D69B; I'm sorry, a veela? Refresh my mind, or introduce the new idea?

ginnyaliceapotter; Yo yo personal information there, haha! I'll tell you what area; East Coast. ;) And I'm sorry about the cliff hangers! I hope this one isn't as bad?

mars1994; Haha, that's what he had to do with it. ;) Teehee

mermaidlover101; I'm so sorry! I had to end it there; would've been too long. I know you guys wouldn't mind, though. But it would've taken looonger!

Iloveharrypotter; Whyyy thank you buud ;)

Kmwilson; Haha! He did! And it does sound horrible! Haha

Yeah; I don't respond to everybody's! But send me questions; I'll answer them!


	45. Chapter 45 Hermione

**Note:** This is gonna be a longish author's note, haha.

1. Happy birthday mermaidlover101! This chapter was uploaded for yoouuu! (and everybody else haha!)

2. It's kind of a short chapter; but I wanted it to end all lighthearted and stuff! So I cut it off there.

3. I have a favor to ask of you... my friend wrote this really epic short story, and entered it in a contest! Could you go help her win? I'll reward you by posting the sequel to this extra early instead of two weeks after, like I planned! Pleeassse? It would mean a lot! (P.S. You vote by hearting the story, and in order to heart it, you need to create an account on figment... PLEASE? Do it and I'll love you forever!) /books/140588-Succumbing-Slowly

4. I've uploaded my other fan-fic, A New Moon! Please go check it out? The chapters are going to be longer, and it is not in first person. :) Please go review it!

5. I didn't feel like really answering questions at the bottom today... but I'm going to anyway!

6. A little note; this story is almost finished! I think you guys are going to both love and hate the ending, which you'll get in a few chapters... ;) ;)

7. READ AND REVIEW, MA LOVERS!

Chapter 45

Hermione

I had one week left until my wedding, and that was the least of my worries. I was worrying about Draco, about how unstable he was. I was worried that if I turned my attention somewhere else, he'd disappear entirely. And I couldn't handle that.

"Mione?" I snapped to attention by the sound of Ron's voice. He was flipping through papers, trying to help with the planning of the wedding. "Where are we seating everybody?"

I sighed, taking the sheet from him. He had a few people listed. "Just… let me do it." I mumbled, snatching the quill from his hand. He watched as I checked off person by person from the list, placing them at tables.

"Why is Malfoy in the front, near us?" he asked, wrinkling his nose. I narrowed me eyes, glaring at him.

"He is my friend. And I need to keep an eye on him." I replied, returning to the paper. I jotted down a few more names, and then sat back to admire my work. I smiled with content.

"Who said you need to keep an eye on him? It's not your bloody job!" Ron complained, leaning back into the wooden chair with a creak, crossing his arms. I laughed sarcastically.

"None of my business, Ron? According to Blaise, I'm part of the reason he tried to commit suicide!" I exclaimed. Ron didn't respond. "Besides. That's what friends are for."

Ron jumped from his squeaking chair. "Dammit, Hermione! When will you understand it's not your job to be friends with the prick?"

I stood up, maintaining my composure. Really, I was seething. "Ron. It is not my job, and nor is it a job. I enjoy it, Ronald."

"But… you can't!" he argued, whining like a child. I rolled my eyes.

"Why?" I demanded, standing and crossing my arms, leaning on my hip.

"Because… he's Malfoy!" he replied, throwing his hands up in the air like the answer should be obvious. The urge to punch him in the face was incredibly strong.

"You are ridiculous!" I shouted, crossing the room and heading towards the door.

"No, you know what's ridiculous? Our wedding is in a week, and you're spending your time with that damned moron!" Ron howled, his face bright red.

I stopped dead in my tracks, my jaw tightening. "I'm leaving." I announced, wanting to avoid a huge argument.

"Running to Malfoy?" he asked, venom in his voice.

I turned, smiling the most sarcastic smile I could muster in my anger. "Yes, yes I am." I responded rather snarkily, opening the door and slamming it behind me. It felt good to be in charge for once.

* * *

><p>First, I stopped at Harry's apartment three streets away, where Ginny would no doubt be. I hadn't seen them in a while, and since Draco wasn't waiting for me, I thought I could drop in for a little visit.<p>

I knocked on the door, and Ginny appeared in the doorway seconds later, a bright smile on her face. She leaned over and hugged me tightly, smiling I earnest. Their wedding had been postponed, as Harry had lost the rings. But they were discovered a week later, two days after the original date, at the bottom of Harry's laundry pile. The wedding was scheduled for two months after mine.

"Hermione!" she cheered, wrapping me in a hug. "If you're looking for Harry, he just left. Off to see Mum in the hospital, wedding stuff."

I nodded, smiling pleasantly. Mrs. Weasley was still in the hospital, recovering from George's experiment. She was supposed to be let out in three days.

"I came to see both of you. But only for a minute. I'm off to Draco's." I said. Ginny's smile didn't falter. She didn't hate him as much as everybody else seemed to, or at least was good at faking it.

"Is he feeling better?" she asked, referring to his recent suicidal attempt. I sighed.

"That's why I'm going there!" I said, my smile reappearing.

"Well, I won't keep you then. It was nice seeing you!" she replied, her smile lighting up her face. Ginny's teeth were bright white.

"Yeah!" I responded, turning to leave.

"Hey, Hermione. You and Ron should come over for dinner sometime. Harry would love that!" Ginny called, waving to me as I stepped down onto the sidewalk. I nodded.

"Yeah! I'd love to." I replied, despite my annoyance with Ron. The whole thing would blow over by that time, and we'd probably be married.

* * *

><p>"Draco?" I called, closing the door of his house behind me. "It's me."<p>

"Me could be anyone." Replied a croaky voice. Despite his damaged state of mind, he still managed some sarcasm. I almost laughed.

"It's Hermione." I replied, a smile appearing on my face. "Can I come in?"

A pause. "You're already in, aren't you?"

"Yes." I called, stripping my jacket off and setting it on the doorknob.

"What if I said I wasn't decent?" he asked, his head peeking around the corner. I laughed.

"I'd say I didn't care, and that I'm coming in anyway because I'm pissed off with Ron." I replied, raising my eyebrow. He mirrored the gesture, and I laughed.

"When aren't you pissed off with Weasel?" he asked, smirking. I rolled my eyes, but I was glad that he'd returned to using his signature smirk.

"It's just because of the pressures of the wedding." I said, sighing as I plopped down on his couch. He rounded the corner, cotton pants slung low on his waist, shirtless. "Do you ever wear clothes?" I groaned. He smirked as he sat on the floor in front of me.

"Eventually. In the morning, I wake up naked. Then, as the day goes on, I gradually get dressed." He said, smiling as I wrinkled up my nose. "I'm only kidding."

"I know…" I mumbled. Honestly, I never knew when he was kidding or when he wasn't. He was a damn good liar.

He chuckled as he leaned back on his elbows, looking up at the ceiling. "Hermione?"

I nodded, but he couldn't see me. He was preoccupied with the roof. "Yes?"

"Have you ever wondered why they make roofs? It covers the sky. It's so pretty. It's endless. And never sad." He whispered, his face emotionless. "The stars don't die, either. They just get dull… and turn into something else."

I sighed. So he was still broken. He'd just gotten better at hiding it.

"What if it rained?" I asked him, my smile fading from my face.

He sat silently for a moment, digesting what I'd said. Then he turned and smiled at me, a full on, beaming, radiant smile. "Then you use an umbrella."

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTE:<span>** I am answering questions here... or responding. Haha.

; I know! I hate reading long fan-fics too; but I'm sooo glad you liked it!

Iloveharrypotter; Ugh! You bitch! I'm a guy! :ooo Nahhh, I'm only kidding. I'm a girl. ;) (don't be offended by my name calling XD)

Boo; hahahahahaha, wow. Thanks for the hate, bud. Nahh, my spell-check went all screwy and changed it to Hermoine, but I fixed it... so now I can write Hermione! And my apologies that the characters were out of character, but they're going to be... it's a Dramione, and it's a fan-fic. And XD a PMS-ing bitch? XD Hermione just gets irritated.

holloskins; XD Imma goddess now? Why thank you. ;D

xAvatarLovex; OMG I love Avatar toooo! :D :D Anyhoo, I was actually considering Astoria's point of view! But I don't know if I can be bitchy enough... :/

mars1994; I don't know how she is! :'O


	46. Chapter 46 Draco

**Note:** Hey, y'all! I am updating super early! I hope the end of this chapter makes sense; when I wrote it, I felt a little confused... but I just woke up!

It's so early cuz I just feelt like writing it! :D

/books/140588-Succumbing-Slowly Go there now. Heart it. Please! Vote! Create a figment account to vote.

If you heart it and tell me you did, and I see that there's more numbers, I will send you the sequel early, before everybody else sees it! I'll put your name on a list, and you'll get it! If you do this! Pleasseee?

Read and review!

Chapter 46

Draco

I closed my eyes, holding back a smile. Hermione was still sitting across from me, three hours after she first arrived. And we were just talking. Our friendship had become easy and unstrained. I wondered if the reason she was at my house so often was because I'd tried to kill myself, and I wanted to be offended by that. But I wasn't. Because I didn't care why she was there. Because she was there.

"I think water is boring." I stated, joining back in the conversation she seemed to be holding by herself. She raised her eyebrows.

"You need it to live, Draco!" she exclaimed. I chuckled.

"Which is why it is boring. It doesn't taste like anything." I said, wrinkling my nose up.

"But… yes it does!" she said, feigning shock. I smiled crookedly.

"What's it taste like, then?" I asked rather arrogantly. I wanted to hear her answer.

"It tastes like… uh…" I watched as she fidgeted on the couch, not quite sure of the answer. She was laying on her back now, her feet stuck up in the air. I was resting on my elbows, watching her with an amused expression as she tried to find an answer to my question. "Water."

I let out a burst of laughter before catching myself. "Water tastes like water." I repeated, raising both of my eyebrows in disbelief. "That's like saying, cow tastes like cow."

"Well, we compare things to other foods… but those other foods only compare to themselves, kind of…" she replied. I could tell by the look on her face that she was even confusing herself.

"Give it up. You lost." I said, shaking my head in mock disappointment. She folded her arms across her chest.

"I didn't lose. There is no time limit, so I have not lost until I admit defeat." She grumbled, furrowing her eyebrows. I could tell she was still thinking about what water's flavor was. "There's no flavor."

"Yes there is!" she exclaimed in irritation. "How did you know I was still thinking about that, anyway?"

I smiled. I decided to give her an honest answer. "Because I know you." I said, shrugging. I'd learned the little things she did when she was thinking about something, or about to do something. Like when she didn't know what to say, she'd purse her lips, and close her eyes for a second longer than a blink would require. Which she did.

"Well. It seems we've wasted three hours talking about nothing important…" she said finally, crossing her ankles daintily in mid-air.

"I've enjoyed our conversation." I said, smirking. She sighed.

"Yes, but I still haven't even asked the question I wanted to know!" she said, moving her eyes to look at me.

' "Which is?" I prompted. She laughed, and her chest rose and fall as she did.

"How are you?" she asked, a serious glint in her eyes despite her smile. I shrugged.

"Considering I just attempted suicide, and haven't really thought about it since, I'd say I'm doing pretty well." I replied, a weak smile playing at my lips. I didn't want to get into serious conversation. I absolutely hated serious conversation.

I didn't need to tell her about how I broke down every time I thought of her, my mother, or Astoria, either. Especially the baby; I felt horrible about it. I felt like it was my fault. And it was. It was my killing curse that had killed it.

"Have you seen Astoria lately?" I asked, suddenly curious. I didn't know if I'd still have to marry her, and I was hoping I didn't. So far, that had been the only good thing to come out of the whole suicide scare, despite an innocent, unborn child dying.

She shook her head. "No, I haven't. But I could go with you to the hospital, if you like." She was still in the hospital, being poked and prodded. The doctors wanted to know how she'd survived.

"Thanks." I said, smiling. I wasn't sure I was ready to face Astoria yet, let alone by myself.

We sat in silence for a minute, neither of us quite sure what to say. So I turned around, and slid across the floor so her head was resting on my forehead. Then I lifted my wand, and set a charm on the roof. You could see right through to the sky.

"That's how you can see the sky." I said, smiling. I knew she was smiling, too. I felt her head move, and she shifted so that she was laying on her stomach, her forehead inches from mine. I could see her face. She was smiling.

"It's beautiful." She said, a lopsided grin on her face as she arched her neck to look up. The stars were twinkling brilliantly.

"Yeah. It sure is." I whispered. In truth, the sky was beautiful. But I didn't think it was nearly as lovely as the girl leaning on my forehead. She was looking at my eyes.

"You have really interesting eyes, Draco." She said, sounding dazed. I smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks." I replied, my smile growing. Her cheeks colored.

"I bet you get that a lot, but, I mean… I'm not trying to be creepy, it's not like I was staring into your eyes or anything! They were just right there, and-"

"Hermione. Shh." I whispered, chuckling. "It's fine."

She blushed again, and then we went silent. She dropped her hands, and they ghosted across my cheeks, gently holding my jaw. She bent down, her lips brushing against mine. My breath hitched, and it took all my strength not to wrap my arms around her neck and pull her onto the floor. She pulled away, jolting up into a sitting position. I turned around, sitting up as I did. I crossed my legs and watched as her eyes grew wide.

"Oh, shit… I shouldn't… I shouldn't have done that." She muttered, standing up and walking around my in circles. "I'm getting married in a week! A week, dammit… Ron can't know." She continued, her hands moving about animatedly. I smirked. She was so flustered. "You won't tell Ron, will you?" she asked, turning to look at me. I sighed. In all honestly, I'd love to tell that damned Weasel. But it would hurt her. And I couldn't do that.

"No." I replied, shrugging. "It was a complete accident. Already forgotten." I added a smile for good measure. She seemed to accept my lie, and she sat down on the floor next to me.

"Good." She said quietly. "Thanks, Draco. You… you're a great friend."

I nodded, a weak smile appearing on my lips. I knew it was meant to be a compliment, but it ripped at my chest. I was a good _friend_.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, realizing the time as I looked back up at the nonexistent roof, knowing I'd have to replace it soon. But I liked looking at the stars, and I wasn't ready to see the boring white just yet.

She nodded, smiling. "Yeah. Food would be great."

We both headed to the kitchen, and she instantly started rooting through the cabinets. I'd let her make something. She was a much better cook than me, even when she used magic.

"Could you help me with this?" she asked, turning and looking over her shoulder. I nodded, pushing off the wall and standing behind her. My knees pressed against hers, and I heard her gulp. "Uhm… just cut this. In slices." She said.

She turned around, right into me. I didn't know what possessed me to do it, but I leaned forwards, placing my hands on either side of her on the counter. She couldn't help but smile, and I smiled back.

Suddenly, I felt a cold drop on my hand, and then my cheek. I looked at her, and knew that she felt it too, judging by her face. We both looked up, curiously, and she burst into laughter.

"Draco!" she exclaimed, smiling hugely as she sank to the floor, holding her aching side. "It's raining!"

And I smiled, sliding down to sit beside her.

"Are you going to put the roof back up?" she asked, looking over at me. The rain was starting to get heavier.

"Not yet!" I replied, waving my wand in the air. I conjured an umbrella, and handed it to her. "Use this."

And she burst into laughter again, her face contorting into a beautiful, exuberant smile. I smiled, and remembered the moments that our lips had touched. My smile broadened even more. Even if she wouldn't admit it, I knew she cared for me. Even in the slightest bit, it was there.

That meant I still had a chance.

So I flicked my wand, the roof reappearing, and the rain stopping. She turned, putting the umbrella down on the ground, and turned back to me. I gingerly rest my hand on her hip, and her eyes followed my other hand as it rest itself on her cheek.

I leaned towards her, and pressed my lips to hers. I expected her to pull away, screaming and ranting, but she didn't. She stayed put, winding her hands in my hair.

I smiled against her lips, and pushed her onto the ground, underneath me. I ran my tongue across her lips, and they parted. She wasn't pulling away this time. Because I think she realized it, too.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note:<span> **I think about four or five chapters left... maybe a few more. One (maybe two) chapters will be the wedding, and that's coming up soon. :) Next chapter, actually.

So... until next time! REVIEW and HEART THIS STORY PROVIDED IN THE LINK BELOW!

/books/140588-Succumbing-Slowly


	47. Chapter 47 Hermione

**Note:** So… just a few more chapters. I'm sad to be saying goodbye, but there's going to be a sequel! And check out my other fan-fic; A New Moon.

Also, please go vote for my friend's story! The link is on my profile! :)

Thanks for all the reviews, as well! And if you hearted my friend's story (to get the beginning of the sequel for this early) then please send me a message, and I'll take note of it! If you don't have an account, then… I'm not sure what to do? Send me a message on figment, if possible?

Thanks!

I love you guys sooo much, and you reviewed the last chapter so much! Do the same? :D :D LET'S REACH 500 BY THE LAST CHAPTER! :) (no questions or responses today, guys… sorry!)

Sorry about how short it is! Had to cut it off there. :)

Without further ado, part 1 of the wedding! (read, and review!)

Chapter 47

Hermione

I remembered our bittersweet kisses as nothing more than that; bitter, and sweet. I remembered, in the back of my mind, I was always feeling horribly guilty about kissing Draco behind Ron's back, but the sweetness of his touch. It was like a drug. I forgot the world around me, and it was nice to escape for a few minutes.

I stood in front of the mirror, running my hands down the front of my white dress. I couldn't help but remember what had happened one week ago, at Draco's house.

_Draco held me in his arms, like I was something delicate, not to be tampered with. His hands rest softly on my waist, there but barely there. His tongue invaded my mouth, and his hands slid down to the top of my hipbones. He turned around, tugging me with him as he sat up and leaned against the cabinets. His knees stood on the air, and I sat in between his chest and knees as he ran his hands up my back, toying with the hairs on my neck. _

_I ran my hands down his chest, sliding my hands under his shirt and pressing them against his defined muscles. We were tangled together, no longer separate beings but one entirely._

_His fingers were now spread across my back, under my shirt, holding me closer to him. I felt my shirt being lifted, and didn't stop him as he bent down to nip my neck. _

I found myself absentmindedly touching the place where a red mark had fixated itself, but was no longer there. Another bug bite, I'd told Ron.

_I in turn pulled Draco's shirt off, and he omitted a low growl as I bit on his bottom lip. His hands gripped my waist tightly, pulling me as close as physically possible. I wished that I could get closer to him, but I knew it wasn't possible. _

_I felt him tracing patterns on my stomach, and he leaned towards me. I climbed backwards, as he pressed me up against the island. I pulled his head closer to me, grabbing his neck. Then I felt his lips leave mine, and his forehead press against me. His was panting. I missed the contact, and tugged on his neck, but he remained where he was._

_"What's wrong?" I asked, my voice breathy. He just closed his eyes and shook his head._

_"You… we. We shouldn't be doing this." He whispered, sitting back. He leaned against the cabinet opposite me, shoulders hunched over. His chest was broad and well-muscled. I bit my bottom lip._

_"Why not?" I asked, the words coming out in a whine. Draco ran his hand through his hair. _

_"You're getting married." He stated simply. "You should go."_

_And I did._

I turned to the side, studying my profile. I was thinking about what would have happened If Draco hadn't stopped me. I knew I would've done something I would regret.

I studied my dress, the tight bodice and the way the bottom puffed out, flowing out across the floor. I thought about the man waiting for me at the end of the aisle. I thought about his fluffy red hair and freckled face. I pictured him all cleaned up, and Ginny walking by my side in her creamy bridesmaid dress. But I couldn't help the picture that popped in my head; Draco Malfoy standing at the end of the aisle, not just in the audience. Waiting to pull me into another heartwarming kiss.

I pushed the thought from my head, just as Ginny stepped into the mirror beside me. I smiled over at her.

"You all right, Hermione?" she asked, resting her hand on my exposed shoulder. I nodded, pulling the dress up a bit.

"Just nervous." I replied, my smile turning up in a crooked fashion. The motion reminded me of Draco.

"Oh, don't worry, Hermione. You look beautiful." She said, squeezing my shoulder. "Now for the veil."

She turned around, to where Mrs. Weasley was sitting in a chair, dozed off. The whole left side of her face was scarred from the accident, but she still looked the same and was just as friendly. Ginny shook her awake.

"Mum. The veil?" she whispered. Mrs. Weasley awoke, her eyes slowly opening. She nodded, not replying. She grabbed the box on the table, and opened it carefully, revealing a sheer white fabric. I watched in awe as she lifted it from the box, and then slowly limped over to me.

She clipped it into my hair, which was pulled up into an elegant bun, with two curls framing either side of my face. I let her drop it down on my back, and turned to look at myself in the mirror. I gasped. It didn't even look like me.

My lips were cherry red, and face a clear pale color, not a blemish in sight. My eyes were framed by a light liner and white shadow, with eyelashes that curled to an unrealistic length. My waist looked incredibly small, and my chest large. I looked taller than I actually was, partially thanks to the unrealistic heels Ginny made me wear.

"Oh, dear. You look beautiful." Mrs. Weasley cooed, hugging me warmly. She had taken the place of my mother, or tried to, since I'd had to obliviate their memory of me. I'd tried finding them, but I couldn't. And they wouldn't remember me, anyway.

I smiled, and couldn't help the tears appearing in my eyes. I was nervous about the whole thing. We were both so young…

And the man I had developed feelings for was in the audience. I shoved the thought from my head again with a violent force, groaning in frustration aloud.

"Are you sure you're okay, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. I nodded quickly.

"Oh, mum! She's fine. Let her be, will you?" Ginny snapped, grabbing me by the shoulders and tugging me into a separate room. "Be right back!"

Ginny guided me into the bathroom, and stood me in front of the mirror. I saw that I'd begun to cry, and my make-up was slightly smudged.

"Here, let me fix it." She said, smacking my hand away as I tried to fix it. I smiled at her forcefulness, chuckling. Ginny wiped the makeup on my face, dabbing and adjusting it. Then she turned me to look in the mirror, holding my shoulders.

"It doesn't look like me." I whispered, my eyes wide in shock. The brown stood out against the white shadow. Ginny smiled.

"But it is you." Ginny whispered, her eyes twinkling. "The best you'll ever be."

I smiled, turned around, and hugged Ginny.

"Thanks, Gin." I whispered, smiling hugely. She smiled in return.

"That's what friends are for." She said.

"Sisters." I corrected. "We're going to be sisters." At that, she threw her head back and laughed, her smile broadening.

"The sister I never had, and never really wanted." Ginny laughed. I opened my mouth to reply, but there was a knock on the door.

"Hermione, dear? Are you ready?" came Mrs. Weasley's voice. "It's time."

I gulped, my face growing nervous. Ginny rest a comforting hand on my shoulder, and smiled reassuringly. I smiled weakly in return.

I was as ready as I'd ever be.


	48. Chapter 48 DracoHermione

**Note:** So... it's been three days! It didn't seem that long to me, cuzz i was steadily workin on dis! Well... I hope you enjoy! And I have a longer note at the bottom... didn't want to take up too much space up here... sooo, without further ado...

Read and review!

It flip-flops back and forth between Draco and Hermione, this time.

Chapter 48

Draco

I stood in front of the mirror, Astoria behind me. I may not like her, but she was supposed to be my future wife, despite not being pregnant any longer. She was still supposed to be in the hospital, but Luna had helped me out. I didn't want to go alone. Going alone would be worse.

"Draco?" she appeared behind me, donning an emerald green dress that went to just above her knee. It was tight in the bust and low, but it actually fit her nicely. I nodded, showing that I was listening. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry." She whispered, her voice choking. I nodded again. I didn't have to ask for what. Her voice was laden with sorrow, but I couldn't forgive her. Fully, anyway.

"Are you ready?" I asked, buttoning my white shirt as I turned around. She nodded, handing me my suit jacket.

"Yes. Where are we apparating to?" she asked, linking arms with me.

"The church." I felt the familiar tug at my navel, before appearing in the church. In front of me stood the Weasley family, looking slightly less pleasant at my arrival.

"I'm invited. I promise." I said, edging around George Weasley. I felt his eyes on my back as I continued down the aisle.

Astoria tugged on my arm, sliding into a seat. White flowers were draped across the ceiling, teasing the tops of our heads. They looked they would almost tickled the backs of your necks if they moved any lower, but I knew that they were a good five feet above head level.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Astoria commented, wrapping her hand around my elbow. I nodded, not very comfortable with her touching me in an intimate way. I subtly changed positions, acting like I was scratching my cheek. She sighed, dropping her hand.

"I'm trying, Draco." She whispered, for once in her life not sounding like a psychotic bitch. I mentally slapped myself for thinking that.

"Astoria, you can't just apologize and expect everything to be better." I said through clenched teeth. "Because it's not."

She opened her mouth to reply, but the room had gone silent. We both turned to the aisle, taking in the scene; a clan of red-heads, of course the Weasleys, were all spread throughout the cavernous room. Everybody was looking towards the back of their rooms, their freckled faces flushed red. A few normal people stuck out in the crowd, but nobody I really knew well. Just a few familiar faces from Hogwarts.

A procession of women with curled hair in cream dresses exited from the huge wooden doors, and I saw the Weasel take his place at the front of the room. I narrowed my eyes, and instantly whipped back around when I heard a sharp intake of breath from Astoria. I knew it had to be Hermione.

My breath left my mouth the instant I saw her, released in a gasp. She looked absolutely beautiful, more beautiful than normal. Her dress fit her body perfectly, and I followed from the bottom all the way to the top, stopping when I reached her mouth, which was turned up in a smile. I continued my search, stopping at her eyes.

Her eyes weren't smiling.

**Hermione**

I unsurely stepped outside of the doors, into the vast main room of the church. All around me, gasps were heard. People looked up in awe, completely forgetting about the beautiful bridesmaids in front of me. I wouldn't have minded if they had the attention. I didn't want it, even though it was my day. I was scared that someone would see the uncertainty in my eyes.

I forced a smile as I searched the crowd, looking for the one face I knew I should be ignoring, thinking the one name I knew I shouldn't be. _Draco. Draco. Draco._

My heart thudded in my chest when I saw his face, his eyes looking straight into mine. I quickly averted my gaze, though I knew he saw me. I proceeded down the aisle, despite my heart drumming in my throat.

My feet found the front of the room too quickly, and I was turning to look at Ron. The minister was saying words, but I couldn't hear him. The sound of my own thoughts was drowning everything out.

_What was I thinking?_

**Draco**

As she came to a stop in front of Weasley, I couldn't help but see the look of sheer horror on her face. She looked completely confused, and like she didn't know what she was doing. The look on her face made me want to get up and hug her, and tell her it would be alright, like she did for me. I wanted to be the one up there, I realized. Not that damned Weasel.

"Is she alright? She looks sick…" Astoria whispered beside me. I didn't answer. I had no answer. I just knew that something wasn't right… she was thinking something, and that something was either really confusing… or really bad. Or possibly both.

I listened to the minister absently, mainly focused on Hermione's face. She wasn't portraying any emotions, and if she was, her veil was doing a nice job of hiding it.

The minister spoke for a good twenty minutes, during which I tuned in and out, but my eyes never left Hermione's face. I needed to see if there was a sudden change of emotion, or anything to indicate what exactly she was feeling. Because I was as blind as a bat.

"I do." I heard Weasley say as I tuned back in. I was thinking about her married name; Hermione Weasley. It didn't suit her.

The minister turned to Hermione, who had a dazed look on her face. That was clear through the veil. I supposed that most people just assumed she was so in love with the Weasel that she looked like that. But I knew better.

"And do you, Hermione Jean Granger, accept Ronald Billius Weasley, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked in his booming and serious voice. Everybody held their breath for a moment as a flicker of uncertainty crossed Hermione's face.

She slowly turned, looking at everyone in the audience, her expression panicked and confused. She opened her mouth to speak.

**Hermione**

I looked around the room, my mouth hung open, the words not coming out. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. For an instant, I forgot why I was standing up in front of a whole crowd of people, and what I was doing. I forgot that I was marrying Ron, and that Draco was in the crowd. I forgot my name and I forgot I was wearing a gown that cost thousands of dollars for one day. I forgot that I'd picked out the intricately placed flowers and the expression I was supposed to have on my face.

"I… I have to pee." I announced, gathering the skirt of my dress and running out of the room. I had to escape the sights of the crowd, and I needed a second to clear my thoughts. Muttering and hushed whispers were closed in the cavernous room as the heavy wooden doors slammed shut behind me.

I wandered aimlessly down the hallway, trying to find the room I'd been in earlier before I'd gone out into the main area of the church. But I was lost, in a seemingly endless maze, and my thoughts were cloudy at best. So I collapsed to the ground in a pile of tulle, my brain and vision fuzzy as I looked around to take in my surroundings.

There was a small crack on the wall, running from the floor three inches up. A light color was splattered lazily across the wall, not reaching all the way to the ceiling. The painting had been a poor effort, and I concluded that this part of the church wasn't visited often.

"Hermione?"

I looked up, responding to the masculine voice with a jump. But my face softened and tears pricked at my eyes when I saw who it was.

"Everybody's looking for you." He whispered, taking a few lazy steps toward me. "They found out you weren't in the bathroom."

I nodded, chewing on my lip. "Couldn't find it." I choked out. He slid down the cracked wall, sitting down beside me.

"I was the only one to look down this way." He added, his eyes intent on mine. My lip quivered as tears pricked at my eyes.

"Oh, Draco…" I gushed, falling into a confused mess in his arms, tears dripping down my cheeks in a rush, no doubt ruining the illusion of perfection. As soon as I felt his secure arms tight around me, another rush of tears came. I closed my eyes, hot tears dripping down my cheeks as he rocked me back and forth. It wasn't Ron who'd found me. It was Draco.

_Draco. Draco. Draco._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note:<span>** So... here's the final note. I'm gonna have to hold off on sending the people who voted for my friend's story part of the sequel until I start writing it, kay? So I'll ask again for contacts when I write the last chapter!

Now... here's a few things:

1. At least two more chapters. Maybe a few more! (most likely two.)

2. I have posted my new fan-fiction; and am updating that soon. I have had chapter 3 written for a while, but I'm going to write chapter 4 before I post chapter 3. Okay? Those updates are going to be a little further apart maybe? Depends on if I'm in the writing mood haha.

3. Vote for my friend's story (link on my profile) to get the first few chapters of the sequel when I write it before anybody else reads it!

4. Review review review! I'd like to reach 500 by the last chapter! You can do it; love you guys!

xx


	49. Chapter 49 Hermione

**Note: **One more chapter after this one! Ahhh!

Well, I figured you guys would rather me update this one before I update A New Moon; so I did. And I spent a few hours on this! TA-DA!

I should be uploading the last chapter tomorrow. :OOO Maybe. If not... you'll probably have to wait until like, Monday. :o

Anyhoo... here you go! I hope it doesn't disappoint!

Review? (LET'S GET ME TO 500! PWEEEZ?)

Oh, and go check out my friend's story; I pwomise, if you get her to 30 hearts (yah, that's a lot, I knowww) Then I'll upload the sequel a week before I planned; (but you people who already hearted it will still get the first two chapters first; just make sure you send me a message to remind me when I upload the last chapter.)

ENJOY, READ, REVIEW! Annddd. ... go!

Chapter 49

Hermione

I let Draco rock me back and forth. For once, it was me falling apart in his arms; I had grown used to it being the other way around.

"Draco, I don't know what to do." I whispered into his shoulder, blinking away the tears that had ruined my face. I felt him sigh.

"I don't know, either." He answered softly, his arms holding me tighter. I didn't budge, my dress gathered in a mess around me on the floor. He was sitting cross-legged, and my knees were pressed up against the bottom of his shoes.

"I have to go back, don't I?" I mumbled, my words slightly muffled by his shoulder. I felt him nod against my neck.

"Unless you want to run away." He whispered into my ear. I heard the smile in his voice, and couldn't help but laugh. It was quiet, but I was laughing nonetheless.

"Let's go." I replied, much to his surprise. I leaned back, resting my hands on his shoulders. "Let's go."

Draco sighed, his smile lingering on his face. "I'd love to." He said, his eyes somewhere else. "But you have to go back in there."

I sighed, and blew a piece of my hair out of my face. "I know."

He reached out, and pushed the piece of hair that had fallen back into my eyes behind my ears. "You don't have to do anything, though."

"But I have to go back in there." I added, biting my lip.

Draco smiled in an understanding manner. "You look a wreck, Hermione." He said, chuckling lightly. I smiled, dropping my hands into my lap.

"I can't go back like this." I muttered, gesturing to my face. Draco tilted his head to the side.

"Well, if you look at it like… this. It's not too bad!" he replied. His head was completely sideways. I opened my mouth, ringing out laughter. Draco smiled as he returned to normal.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked, voicing one of my many thoughts aloud.

"Well. You're going to go back in there." Draco began, placing his hands on my bare shoulders. I wished I'd picked a dress with straps. Strapless fell down too much. "And you're going to follow your instincts."

I let out a huff of air. "See where my instincts have gotten me so far?" I asked, closing my eyes. My instincts had brought me sitting next to a man I thought I despised, in my wedding dress, on my wedding day, crying.

He smiled. "If you didn't follow your instincts, Hermione, I wouldn't be your… friend." He said. His smile faltered, and I watched him swallow.

I sighed. "Can you fix me?" I asked. I knew he'd interpret it as fixing the make-up that had run, which I hoped he could do, but it meant more than that. It meant fixing all the empty places in my head that had appeared in the past few months.

He nodded. "I can try." I wasn't sure if I was reading into it, but I thought I heard a hidden meaning. More emotion that necessary for an agreement.

He raised his wand, and pointed it at my face. With a wave of his wand, the stickiness of my dried tears disappeared and my face felt smooth again.

"I'm afraid that's all I can do." He whispered, standing up. He offered me his hand. I took it, and he tugged me to my feet.

"Is there a mirror?" I asked, sniffing. He just nodded, and led me down a little hallway. I stood in front of it, and studied my face.

If it was possible, I looked even more mature than I had a few minutes before. My eyes were wide and their normal brown color, but held a depth that they'd lacked earlier. A word popped in my head, explaining the feeling hidden in the brown circles; but I pushed the thought aside.

My face was clean, except for cherry red lips. Draco didn't know how to reapply make-up; and that was fine. I liked myself better this way.

I turned around, to see Draco lingering in the doorway.

"Ready?" he asked, his face sad. I nodded, and crossed the room, taking his hand and squeezing it.

"Smile." I said, looking up at him. "It looks nice."

The corners of his lips turned up, but his smile didn't reach his eyes. I sighed, and dropped his hand.

"Lead the way!" I said, gesturing for him to go in front of me. "I just ran. I have no idea where I am." He smiled again, his eyes slightly lighting up. I smiled, mirroring his face.

Draco started down the hallway, leading me left and right, until we arrived in the main hall. He looked at me unsurely, and I nodded.

"I found her!" he called, stopping. I stopped in return. Soon, the sound of footsteps echoed as they came running. George Weasley appeared first, a look of both shock and relief on his face.

"Where were you?" he asked, stopping and crossing the room slowly to meet me. My cheeks reddened.

"I got lost on the way to the bathroom." I said, looking down bashfully. I hoped it would pass as embarrassment. "And Draco found me."

"Did you… erm… go to the bathroom?" he asked, smiling shyly.

"Yes. I'm fine." I replied, laughing gently. I walked over to George. "I hope I didn't cause too much trouble."

He smiled, shaking his head. "It should be fine… but let's go. They've been waiting."

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny rounded the corner, smiling in relief. Neville appeared behind them, followed by Harry. I was surprised that Draco was the only one to find me.

They led me back into the main room, and I ignored the questions Ginny asked. As soon as they pushed open the doors and I emerged, the crowd went silent. Everybody rushed to take their places, and I followed suit, standing across from Ron.

"Now." The minister said, clearing his throat. "We will continue."

He repeated the words to Ron, who repeated the familiar phrase. _I do._ Then the minister looked to me, his mouth moving. I knew what he was saying, so I didn't have to really listen. I knew I was expected to say _I do_ as soon as he finished, but what if I wanted to say I don't?

I gulped, on the verge of freezing again. I wanted nothing more than to just run from the pressure. But I'd already tried that, and I couldn't do that again.

I looked over at Ron, to see his face growing worried. I saw that word in his eyes; the word I'd pushed away. The same word that had been in mine before, with Draco; _love._

In that moment, I knew what I had to do. I did love Ron, I truly did. But I realized I'd blurred the lines between the love we really shared; sibling love. I loved him like my brother, as a friend. But I couldn't picture us together. I couldn't gather an image of red-headed children running about my house, me growing old with him. It just wasn't there.

I turned to the awaiting crowd, all holding their breaths. Then I flipped my veil behind my head, revealing my face.

"I'm sorry." I said, shaking my head. "I'm so sorry." I whispered, blinking away more tears. "I can't marry Ron."

I couldn't look at him, either. I couldn't bear to see the look of hurt that I knew would be all over his face; I couldn't. So I looked at the ground.

"I'm so sorry." I repeated, before grabbing the bottom of my dress and holding it up to my lower calves. I kicked off my heels, and ran down the aisle, racing out the doors. This time, I didn't turn down any other hallways. I went right for outside; bounding down the steps and turning to run towards the nearby patch of trees.

"Hermione!" I heard Draco's voice behind me, but I didn't stop until I reached the relative safety of the trees. Then I weaved through them slowly, in a walk, until I got through the thin strip and emerged in a small clearing. I plopped onto the ground, the skirt of my dress fanning around me in a circle. I heard his hushed footsteps as he walked up beside me, and he sat on the ground. He placed one of my shoes in my hand.

"Hey, Cinderella." He said, smiling crookedly. I looked down at my lap, not fighting the smile that appeared on my face.

"How do you know about that?" I asked, looking up at him. "It's a muggle thing."

"You see, I think muggles are a little more… interesting, than I ever knew." He said, tapping my nose playfully. I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped my mouth.

We sat in silence for a few moments, me turning the shoe in my hand over and over, Draco breathing quietly. Finally, I sighed, turning completely to face him.

"I don't know why I did that." I admitted, placing the shoe gently onto the ground beside me.

Draco nodded, considering my words. "Yes you do." He replied finally, his eyes twinkling. I sighed. I knew he was right. I did know exactly why I did that.

"But… why do I feel so horrible." I whispered, blinking away more tears. My throat was tight with the effort.

"Instincts." He snorted, looking down at me gently. "Sometimes they _suck_."

I laughed lightly, smiling stupidly at the ground. Tears were dripping down my cheeks. "Yeah. Sometimes they do."

He looked down at me, and reached out, taking my hand. He squeezed it gently. "I can fix you."

That was all it took for me to burst into tears, and fall into his arms, not having to worry about Ron. All I worried about was how long it took for me to realize the truth; to realize I didn't love Ron that way. To realize that I loved someone, who I never would have wanted in the first place.

I loved Draco Malfoy.


	50. Chapter 50 HermioneDraco

**Note:** So! I uploaded this chapter waaaayyy earlier than I planned; I was just so into writing, I had to finish it! So... here's the final chapter of Never What I Want!

I have a note at the bottom, please read, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review; get me the last twenty to help me get to 500? Pleaaaseee?

Without further ado; Chapter 50 of Never What I Want.

Chapter 50

Draco

Three weeks had passed since Hermione's wedding. Three weeks had passed since she refused to marry Ron. Three weeks since she decided it was me she wanted.

We walked, hand in hand, back to her apartment. I stayed there a lot. I decided I liked it much better than my home.

Astoria had taken the whole thing roughly, and had surprisingly leaned on Blaise for support. Blaise was still with Pansy, though. Probably the longest he'd ever been with a girl. Astoria and Blaise had become a sort of friends, as well as Astoria and Pansy. I still would never be able to completely forgive her for what she did to me, but we were on better terms. As well as three weeks can get you.

I kissed Hermione gently on the cheek as I tugged open the front door, moving to the side to let her in first. She nodded her head, smiling as she passed by me. Then I followed suit, finding her shoes already kicked off and her lounging on the couch. She patted the spot next to her, and crossed the room in two quick strides to sit beside her. I snaked my arm around her waist, and she leaned on my shoulder, burying her nose into my neck.

"You smell good." She huffed, her breath tickling my throat. I smiled, turning my head and burying it in her hair.

"So do you." I replied. She shook gently with laughter, her hair tickling my nose.

We sat like that for a while, wrapped up in each other's arms, until she pulled her head away from my neck.

"Harry's coming over tonight." She stated simply. I nodded. Potter was becoming slightly more… tolerable.

"I know." I said, smiling crookedly.

She paused. "Ron's coming."

I instantly tensed, and she felt it. My hands were rigid on her waist. She hadn't talked to him since she'd left him at the alter.

"Oh, Draco. It'll be fine. Harry will keep him in line." She said, smiling. I shrugged irritably.

"Whatever. Nothing I can do to change it now." I muttered, looking at the wall over her head. I felt her fingers on my jaw as she pulled my face downwards, towards her. I was irritated, but I wasn't going to ignore her.

Her lips brushed mine, sending tingles all down my spine. I shivered as her hands twined behind my head, wrapping themselves in my hair. My hands loosened on her waist, spreading out across her back as I pulled her closer to me.

My tongue darted across her lips, and she parted them. Her hands were running down my chest, and I let out a moan as she pulled my shirt up and over my head. She leaned back, pulling me with her as she lay down on the couch. I quickly adjusted my sitting position so that I was pinning her down, kissing my way down her neck and stopping at the collar of her shirt.

She pulled me flush against her, so that she was trapped under my weight. I ran my hands down her sides, and pulled her shirt up to her stomach. I started to pull it over her shoulders, and bent to kiss her stomach in the process. Her hands overtook mine, pulling her shirt up and-

_Ding dong._

"Dammit…" I hissed to myself, allowing her to get up. I found my shirt and threw it back over my head. The white fabric settled against my skin, and I looked over to see her scurrying across the room, her shirt back in place.

She tugged the door open, and there stood the all-mighty Weasel looking rather tense, and Potter looking overly excited. I was surprised to see him minus his new bride.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, wrapping the shorter boy in a hug. My chest thumped with jealousy that was poorly placed.

"What are you staring at, Weasel?" I asked. He was intently looking at my face, a look of shock on his own. His face reddened when I called him out.

Hermione turned around, a warning look in her eyes. Then her eyes widened, and she quickly reached out and wiped both my cheeks and my lips. She held her finger up for me to see; red. The color of her lipstick. I smirked.

"Come on in, Harry. Ron." Hermione said, stepping aside to let the rest of the Golden Trio inside. I glowered at Weasley as he passed, and the red in his face spread to his neck.

We all sat in the living room, awkward silence the only thing you could hear. Hermione excused herself to the kitchen to finish the meal she hadn't even started, leaving me with two of the men I despised most.

"So… you're working to become an Auror?" I asked, trying to engage in small talk with Potter. If I had to talk to any of the two, it would be Scarhead himself.

Potter nodded, his ridiculously floppy hair flopping up and down. I wanted to hex him bald. The hair was so irritating.

"Yes. I've wanted to be one for quite a few years now." He said. "How about you? What do you do?"

I ran my hand along my jaw. I wanted to tell him that I did Hermione, to see his response, but that would be lying. We hadn't gone beyond kissing. So I settled for the actual answer he was looking for.

"I pick up a few shifts at Slug and Jigger's… nothing more than that. I don't really need the money, you know?" I replied. I didn't mean for it to come across arrogantly, but it did. Potter ignored it however. Maybe he was a decent guy.

"Neville works there. Longbottom." Potter replied. I could tell he was really trying not to hate me, too. And I appreciated that. Weasley, on the other hand, was sitting on edge in his chair, shooting daggers at me.

"Yeah, I know him. I have shifts with him sometimes." I said, swallowing the lump in my throat. The last time I'd worked with him he'd walked away hating me.

Weasley jumped up suddenly, his face contorted in some angry emotion.

"How could you steal Mione from me? I bet you poisoned her… or she's under the Imperius Curse! Harry, check for me! She is Imperiused!" he suddenly shouted. I wanted to feel angry, but I wasn't. I was strangely calm.

"So that's what you've been thinking about this whole time over there?" I asked, smirking as Weasel's face reddened even more.

"But… no…. I, he… you!" he stuttered, lunging forwards. Potter stepped in between, stopping the Weasel, just as Hermione came out of the kitchen. I was chuckling.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione shouted, placing her hands on her hips. "How _dare_ you."

Weasley stepped back, meeting Hermione's angry gaze. "You're under the Imperius, Mione!" he said, sounding pitiful. I snorted, and Hermione sent me a warning glance. _I'll take care of it_, it said.

"I can assure you, Ronald. That I am acting of my own accord." She said firmly. "And if you care to argue with me, you may leave."

Weasley opened his mouth to respond, but instead of arguing, he just plopped down back into the chair, looking rather defeated. I couldn't hold back the smile that spread across my face.

"Now, are you going to behave?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes as she looked down at the red-faced git.

"Yes." He pouted, crossing his arms across his chest. He was like an overgrown two-year old.

"Good." Hermione said. She crossed the room to stand next to me, wrapping her arms around my waist. I draped my arm around her neck, and kissed her forehead. I knew Weasley wouldn't like that, and that made me smile even more.

Sure enough, when I looked over, he was bristling.

"Ron." Hermione warned, her eyebrows furrowing over her eyes. "Don't."

"Ron, just let it go. Please?" Potter said, moving his hands as he spoke. "I want to have a nice, calm dinner. This is why Ginny isn't here. You're lucky I didn't bring her, Ron. She'd have killed you."

It was true. The Weaslette may not be particularly fond of me, but she accepted me because Hermione did. She backed her up one-hundred percent, and that was fine with me, as long as it was me Hermione wanted.

Weasley just glowered, glaring at me as I sat down next to Hermione on the couch as our dinner cooked.

I sighed. I could tell it was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>I crawled into Hermione's bed, wearing a pair of grey sweatpants. She emerged from the bathroom, her hair pulled back. She was wearing a pair of cotton shorts that barely covered anything, and a loose shirt that hung off her shoulder. I licked my lips, and I saw her smile. She slid into bed next to me, wrapping her arms around my bare chest as she settled under the covers.<p>

"I'm tired." She whispered, kissing my shoulder. I smiled.

"Me too." I whispered in response. She ran her hand down my arm, and hit my hand. I flinched. Ron had stabbed me with his fork in my hand, and it still stung.

"Oh! I'm sorry." She whispered, pressing her lips to my shoulder again. "I'm sorry he did that, too. I should've known he would have acted that way."

I shrugged. "Whatever. It's over now." I replied, smiling contentedly. "And I get to spend time with you."

I felt her mouth form a smile against my arm, and then heard her sigh happily.

"Goodnight, Draco."

"Goodnight, Hermione." I whispered, pressing my lips to her forehead.

She quickly drifted into a sleep, her breathing even and slow beside me. I was extremely tired, but sleep wouldn't come. So I just watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest, infatuated.

_"Draco?" Hermione whispered, looking up at me from the floor. It was five days after she'd run from the alter._

_"Hmm?" I replied, looking down at her sleepily. I was reading a book, downstairs, about to leave._

_"Do you mind… staying? Tonight?" she asked, chewing on her lip unsurely. I smiled warmly at her._

_"I'll stay as many nights as you want me to." I had replied. And I meant every word. I wasn't going to leave her for anything._

I awoke from my pleasant reminiscing dreams with a start, my arm searing in pain. I clutched it, hissing until the pain subsided. Then I tried to return to sleep, but I heard a thump downstairs. I reached for my wand, and seeing that Hermione was still soundly asleep, I decided to investigate myself.

I descended the stairs cautiously, my wand at the ready. I expected it to be nothing; it always was nothing. But it couldn't hurt to check.

As I rounded the corner, I came to the usual sight; nothing. Empty living room. I relaxed, dropping my arm so that my wand was pointed towards the ground. I turned to go back up the stairs, content that we were perfectly safe.

"Hello, Draco."

Then all went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione<strong>

I awoke the next day to a cold bed, and no Draco. _Strange_. I thought to myself. He was always there, awake before me, smiling down at me. He always kissed me good morning.

I decided he was probably cooking breakfast.

So I went down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Empty.

I scratched my head in thought; perhaps he had gone home to get something. Usually, whenever he left the apartment, he'd tell me. But I supposed, since I had been sleeping, he'd just left, thinking he was being courteous. So I made eggs, enough for two, and waited for Draco in the kitchen.

Three hours later I had no Draco, and a cold plate of eggs. So I quickly got dressed, throwing my hair into a messy bun, and headed over to Blaise Zambini's. I assumed if anyone knew where Draco was besides me, it would be Zambini.

I apparated into his home, and called out. He came out of the kitchen, Pansy Parkinson following behind him.

"Have you seen Draco?" I asked. "I woke up this morning, and he wasn't there. He hasn't come back yet, either."

Blaise shook his head. "Do you know where he went?" he asked, looking over at Pansy. She shrugged.

"No." I replied, shaking my head.

"Maybe he went to his house." Blaise reasoned. "Did you check there yet?"

I sighed, shaking my head. I should have looked there first, he was right. "No, I'll head over there now. Thanks."

So I went to Draco's house, to find no one. I went to Diagon Alley, and even Astoria Greengrass's. Draco wasn't anywhere. I was worried. And upset. Had he left me by choice, because he didn't care for me? Did he realize he was better than me?

I fought tears as I returned to my apartment, sad and dismal. He wouldn't just leave me. He did care for me, and I knew that. And if he did leave, he would've brought something with him. Clothes, anything. And I would have heard. The dresser I'd designated his in my room was extremely squeaky.

* * *

><p>Three days. Three days passed, and I still hadn't seen him. Three long, painful, tear-filled days. Ginny and Harry had stopped by. They sat with me for three hours while I cried and poured my heart out, before they had to leave. They promised to keep an eye out.<p>

Luna and Neville stopped by. They informed me that they were dating, and I tried my best to sound happy, but I couldn't cover the sadness in my voice. Luna tried to make me feel better, and it worked, for about ten minutes. They left me a sobbing mess.

George Weasley came by as well, alone. I was relieved that Ron hadn't tagged along, but I was too upset to point that out. All I did was shake and cry, and laugh half-heartedly at some of George's jokes.

Nothing anybody tried could get my mind off Draco; he was all I could think about. I was scared. He wouldn't just leave; he wouldn't. I knew he wouldn't. And he wouldn't not contact me. Something had to be wrong… something. But I didn't know. I didn't. And the same question burned through my mind, consuming my every thought;

Where was Draco?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note:<span>** TA-DA! Please don't kill me! I know; I feel horrible for the ending! But trust me, it was necessary haha...

So; please PM me if you hearted my friend's story... so I can send you the first two chapters of the sequel before anyyone else! (don't expect a message until at least Wednesday.)

Now, when will I be posting the sequel?

One-two weeks. I KNOW; that seems like a lot, but it's only so I can write a few chapters before I start uploading, so my uploads can be regular!

Review, review, review! Get me to 500!

I love you guys and thank you SOO MUCH for sticking with me through the trials and errors of my first ever fan-fic!

Until next time; Hasta La Vista!


	51. ANNOUNCEMENT

Just an announcement; THE SEQUEL IS UP! Go check it out. It's called I Want You; check my profile.


End file.
